


A Monster, a Wraith and the Wolf

by nanjcsy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boltons vs Arya, F/M, Forced Marriage, Identity Issues, M/M, Murder, Nannerverse, Ramsay is his own warning, Ramsay meets his match, Suicide Attempts, Thramsay-just a touch, a touch of humor, sneaking and hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 60
Words: 61,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reek is having a lucky day.  Ramsay receives wonderful news.  Jeyne does not benefit from either.  Neither does the real Lady Arya Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reek's Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Many songs inspire this piece...Skillet: Monster and Hero. Shakespeare's Sister: Stay

Reek is having a good day. He woke very early as he always does, managed to sneak some porridge while it was still hot. A treat that Reek seldom receives. Usually, the servants give him the scraped leftover grey sludge from the morning before. However, sneak rhymes with Reek and he is that, he has learned to sneak, hide and steal when possible. Crouching under an old worktable that has one broken leg, Reek uses a three fingered hand to scoop the warm porridge into his mouth. He eats fast, guarding his food, like a starved dog would. Except if someone did snatch Reek's food away, he would not bite them. He would wail and cry or try and talk his way out of trouble. Unless it was Ramsay, Gods help him, if it was Ramsay.

Yet it seemed to be his lucky day. No one bothered him while he ate, glorying in a warm meal that halfway filled his mostly empty stomach. After Reek ate and took a moment to stay hidden, loving the shadows around him, loving the almost fullness of him. Rubbing sore mangled hands against his slightly protruding stomach, Reek sighed. As wonderful as this felt, Reek knew to never be late with Lord Ramsay's breakfast. Reek unwillingly slunk from under the table and stood on aching feet. Hobbling as quick as he can, head nodding, oh, how he hates that. Reek is aware of how freakish he must seem, yet the shame of it seems to fade more each day. He is fading more each day, and he hates that too.

Reek waits silently as the servants set up his Lord's breakfast tray, hoping his hands will be able to handle the weight of it. On occasion, when Reek's hands were very bad, he has spilled items on the tray. Even worse, one time Reek managed to get to Ramsay's room and the whole tray crashed on his Lord's new carpet. The missing big toe on Reek's left foot seemed to throb warningly at the thought. His Master had made Reek beg for two full days before cutting it off. Reek had to continue his duties while his toe rotted, he cried and wailed as he did his chores. It amused his Lord, amused the Boys and poor Reek could not even think of doing any sneaking in such pain. Since then, Reek had been practicing carrying heavy things around, so he would never make such a mistake again.

Luck must still be with him though, for he did not spill a thing on the tray. Reek's hands were still trembling, still hurting, but he managed all the way to his Lord's table. If he were not terrified of grinning, Reek would have, feeling so good today. First a nice warm breakfast, a full feeling, a good hiding spot, now success in bringing the food! Reek put the tray down so gently, as if it were a babe. Directly in front of his sitting Master, who was watching his Reek with eagle eyes, searching for a single infraction. Eyes down, head down, shoulders hunched and silent, shuffling to step back, every inch the obedient pet. "I am glad to see your clumsiness has not struck you yet today, Reek." Ramsay said casually as he began to eat. There was a knock at the door. Ramsay nodded for Reek to hobble over, opening the door. One of Roose's men was there, holding out a note. "Give this to your Master, pet worm." Reek did not have any reaction to the insult, words only hurt from Ramsay.

Reek shuffled back to his Lord and held out the note with trembling hands. As Ramsay read the contents, Reek inched back into his usual spot, just almost out of striking range, hands twisted at his chest. As always, Reek's head was down, hair a comforting curtain over his face. His eyes peeked up though, he always kept his attention on Ramsay, he had learned that lesson harshly. Whatever was on the small scroll must have been excellent news. Ramsay seemed full of sadistic glee and Reek found himself whimpering softly. Sometimes, Ramsay acted like this when he had a very creative punishment at hand. Hearing the whimper, Ramsay chuckled and stood up so suddenly, that Reek fell backwards with a squeak. Laughing fully now, Ramsay strode over to the crumpled man on the floor. Reek flinched when Ramsay leaned down, but he knew better than to move away. "Foolish Reek. I am simply happy over some good news. No courage at all, little squeaking mouse, isn't that right, Reek?" Ramsay's voice was taunting but kind at the same time. 

Eagerly, Reek nodded, saying what would please Ramsay. "Yes Master, a coward, a mouse." Smirking, Ramsay stroked his pet's snarled hair with a large hand. "Good little Reek. Fear is best for you, keeps you obedient, doesn't it?" Again the eager nod and desperate pleading that Reek says even in his sleep now. "I just want to obey and be your Reek, Master." "Of course you do, pet. I think I shall go breakfast with my father this morning, Reek. You may stay here, I want my best boots and belt shining. My cloak and best clothing freshened. You will see to a bath for me at midday, Reek." After receiving Reek's nod, Ramsay left the room, whistling, in high spirits. It was confusing, Ramsay was never that happy, but it did not matter to Reek. What mattered was this lucky day, he had not been struck at all! Also, Ramsay had a standing rule that allowed his pet to eat any leftovers on his plate. Ramsay always ate so much that it was naught but small scraps left. This was a full plate of eggs, bacon and bread. Drooling, Reek dove into the meal, his shaking hands clinging to the plate. Under the table, he licked the plate clean, whimpering in delight.

Stomach stretched to the point of pain, Reek staggered to do his chores. How wonderful to have a warm fire, a soft carpet and be alone, unhurt for all of the morning. Caring for Ramsay's clothing and boots was tedious, but not hard or painful. Reek of course, did not allow his good feelings to lead him astray from his work. If anything, it spurred him on to do a better job of it. At midday, Reek had a bath ready for his Lord and stood in the bathing room, awaiting his Master. When Ramsay entered, Reek breathed again. Smiling, still filled with that glee, Ramsay greeted his pet cheerfully. "Good timing today Reek. You are very focused, I am pleased to see you trying your best. Come wash me, pet." As his large body enters the tub, Ramsay almost causes the water to overflow. Of course if it had spilled over, Reek would have paid for it. Lucky days are so few, but Reek is having one today and the water does not leave the tub.

Ramsay allows Reek to wash his body and his hair without much comment. Reek remembers to be very careful, never, ever let soap or water get into Master's eyes. Never touch his Lord's naked body without permission, Reek uses a thick soapy cloth, gently. When his Master was clean again, Reek got the softest, whitest towels and brought them silently, waiting. Ramsay stood, allowing Reek to wrap him in towels and briskly rub him dry. Without a word, Ramsay seemed lost in happy thoughts, Reek began to dress his Lord in carefully tended to clothing he had ordered earlier. Once his Master was dressed, hair combed, he still looked like the sadistic madman Reek knew. Yet, there was another mask in place, this one was a charming, genteel look, it made Reek tremble harder. Anytime Ramsay has looked like this, bodes badly for another. He looked like this when he "saved" Theon. Ramsay looked like this when he met Jeyne Poole. Not the clothing, it is the face, so boyish, so handsome, but those eyes lie and Reek knows that like no one else.

Yet a lucky day is a strong thing, and Reek's luck held. The look was not for him and that was everything, since the world has shrunken down to Ramsay. Deep down inside, Theon hates Ramsay, bitterly so. Reek does not hate his Master, he worships him, lives for him. Hate or love, it does not matter anyway, as if Reek had need of any emotions. He followed his Master to the dining hall where a wraith haunted the table. Ramsay spoke cheerfully, falsely to the slip of a ghost. "Greetings, My Lady! I heard you had sent back your breakfast this morn, so I have asked you to share a midday meal with me. Hopefully, my servants have created treats that might appeal to your taste. You are fading away, we certainly cannot have the Lady of the North starve to death." Ramsay's kind voice was as always laced with a razor edge. His suggestions are orders, his advice is a command and Gods help you, if you do not obey. Silently, Reek serves wine, then when the servants have finished putting food onto the table, Reek begins to fill the plates. 

"Reek, give a small bit of everything to My Lady. Dearest, I expect you to eat at least a fourth of that meal." Helplessly, Reek puts the now loaded dish in front of Jeyne. As he has done for days now, he implores her with his eyes to comply. After Reek has served his Master, he steps back, waiting, quiet, as he has been taught to do. Trying to wrap his luck around him like a security blanket, Reek watches yet another stripping of the girl called Jeyne Poole. The girl is no longer what Theon Greyjoy has locked away in a memory. This is a thin, translucent copy of that pretty girl always giggling with Sansa. This girl is learning a new name, is becoming the bride of Ramsay Bolton and knows she is damned. Even though she has received only a peeled off finger nail and some blows from Ramsay's large fists, she has crumbled. As if Ramsay was so overbearing, the thought of becoming another was so difficult, it stole her very will, to live.

Jeyne had already tried to slit her wrists with a stolen razor of Ramsay's. That is how she got her nail peeled off and Reek received twenty lashes for not keeping a better eye on his Lord's razors. The second time, Jeyne tried to throw herself out of a window. That time, Reek was happening by and caught her by a skinny ankle. He barely had the strength to drag her back in, so he screamed until others showed. Hanging off her leg, it must have been quite a sight. After Ramsay gave his bride to be a beating that marked her everywhere but her face, he called for Reek. To his shock and relief, Ramsay was pleased with him saving the wayward bride, and Reek was allowed a full dinner and a glass of wine! Since that day, Jeyne has been kept locked in her room, only allowed out of it with an escort. With eyes that simply have no room left for empathy, Reek watched as Ramsay taunted and cajoled Jeyne. Eventually, Jeyne ate some of the food, but began to choke on it after a minute. "I am sorry Milord, I just cannot eat it. I do not want food, please. May I go back to my room now?"

Reek could have told her that a submissive voice would not change an order from Ramsay. He has told her that, but she is stubborn or stupid and cannot hear any voices but her own. It was a lucky day for Reek but not for Jeyne. Ramsay made Jeyne eat until a fourth of the plate was finished. Then when the inevitable happened and Jeyne threw up onto her plate, Ramsay forced her to lick it up. Reek followed meekly as Ramsay dragged Jeyne back to her room, threatening her the whole way. As he was used to, Reek numbly entered her room behind them and closed the door,leaning against it. Reek dared not shut his eyes, though he wished he could. Ramsay wrenched Jeyne around by her little wrist before throwing her onto her bed. Reek could hear the tiny bones break and he winced as Jeyne screamed. Ramsay was not satisfied with just a scream of pain, though. He ripped off the ghost's clothes and raped her. Her begging and sobbing only excited him more, Ramsay was brutal, thrusting, biting and whispering the most vile things ever heard in a whorehouse.

Afterwards, Ramsay left his bride to be on the bed, sobbing and bleeding. "Come Reek, there is still more to our day. A lovely day, isn't it?" Nodding, he shut the door on the vision of the broken wraith who once was a giggling girl and followed his Master. As they entered the main hall again, Ramsay turned to his pet. Cringing slightly, Reek froze in place, waiting for a blow. Instead, the luck held and only a strong hand descended on his frail shoulder. "This is truly an amazing day, Reek. Because you are such a good and loyal Reek, I will tell you now the contents of my earlier note. The true Arya Stark has been found, Reek. Is that not excellent news? Now I do not have to marry that simpering milk-toast upstairs. No, I shall marry the true little wolf herself. I have heard she was armed, she killed four of my men before she was captured. Ahh, what a fight she will give me, Reek!" Deep down inside, Theon gave a howl of fury but Reek simply nodded and made his eyes empty. "Master, that is wonderful news. What shall be done with...with..?" Reek found himself unable to complete his question, a sick feeling overcoming him.

Laughing, Ramsay pulled out his dagger and Reek whimpered, wringing his hands against his chest. "Reek, it is a lucky day for you. I have decided you shall be given the privilege of completing a very important job for me. You will take this dagger and kill Jeyne Poole for me." Reek took the dagger with shaking hands and peeked up at his Master, trying to see him past the tears. No pleading or begging would help, Reek knew that. An order was an order so he simply choked out. "Yes, Master." Not a single bruise or wound today, plenty of good, hot food, and praise from his Lord, what a lucky day...


	2. Reek Wins A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek has been ordered by Ramsay to murder Jeyne. What of his lucky day?

To Ramsay's utter amusement, Reek began to hobble away, clutching the dagger.  Then suddenly pressed into the wall, as if trying to hide.  Ramsay silently laughed then called out in a voice full of malicious glee.  "Oh, Reek?  What are you doing?"  Never lying, ever, Reek called back, his voice muffled by the wall.  "Hiding, Master."  Rolling his eyes, Ramsay calls back with sadistic mirth.  "Hiding in plain sight, Reek?  Please, tell me what you are hiding from?"   I am hiding from myself, Reek thought, but that is no answer for Ramsay, no.  "Hiding from Jeyne?" Reek wanted to smack his head against the wall for such a stupid answer.  The lucky day seems to be holding still, because Ramsay burst out laughing.

"Foolish pet, Jeyne is upstairs, locked in her room.  Do you expect her to suddenly burst out raging to attack you?  Or maybe she has magic and will appear before you?  Not to mention, that pathetic cunt couldn't hurt a fly.  All she would do is cry and beg you not to do it, right until the life leaves her eyes.  Go on, little coward, tiny mouse, go and strike that dagger right into Jeyne's heart."  That last sentence was said without the humor all the other words had.  Reek froze and stopped his weeping for a moment, trying to think.  Focus, focus on those words, he thought.  Little coward, tiny mouse, Reek was often told by Ramsay that he was a coward, a mouse.  Ramsay LIKES Reek to be a mouse and a coward.  Timid, meek, always scared, that is Reek.  Not a murderer, not someone who can hurt another, certainly not a man who holds a weapon.  Like a dagger.

With a clatter, the dagger drops to the ground and Reek along with it.  On hands and knees, head down, eyes peeking through the shield of hair, a mouse, nearly.  Certainly a coward, Reek thought bitterly as he crawled slowly to his now fully laughing Master.  Stopping only when he saw the boots, Reek had a very small second where Theon told him to bite Ramsay's leg.  Reek quelled that thought very fast, lest Ramsay see it in his eyes.  "Well, what a display this is!  What is wrong, Reek?"  Ramsay's voice was nearly painful in it's glee and Reek knew his luck had held.  He trembled in relief, but answered his Lord oh, so carefully.

"Master, I am not allowed to hold weapons, Reek is not a man.  Please, I am just a coward, a mouse, Reek is always scared, so he obeys well.  I cannot kill anyone, not even another coward like me.  I am sorry, Master."  He sobs as he speaks, but they are not tears of remorse.  They are bitter, angry, shameful tears that belonged to Theon, the only part of him that Reek ever allows to come out.  Yet, even that does not matter, because Reek has won this game.  Oh, truly the luckiest day ever!  With a gentle touch, Ramsay was tousling the dirty hair.  "Very good boy!  Clever Reek!  You remembered who and what you are.  You remembered your place.  I am pleased with you.  So pleased, that I have decided not to punish you for dropping my dagger on the ground.  Go and fetch it, just like a dog, you will carry it back to me in your mouth."

Knees aching, hands freezing on stone, Reek turned and crawled for the dagger.  Using his mouth, he carefully lifted it, ignoring the pain in his mouth.  Reek crawled back and offered the dagger up to his Master.  Ramsay put out his flat palm and Reek gently dropped the dagger onto the large hand.  "You are so submissive and trying so hard to behave today, Reek.  I hope this continues, I hope you have finally learned to be a good pet."  Ramsay stared into Reek's eyes, as if trying to find out a lie, but Reek had only fear and hidden behind that, luck.  Reek nodded and simply responded, "I only wish to be your Reek."  Ramsay reached down and Reek tried to become a rag doll, like Sansa had played with, a Theon thought.  Reek ground his teeth together, a bolt of pain washing away the bad Theon thoughts.  

Ramsay lifted Reek to his feet and smiled at him.  Reek whimpered because it was that face again and Reek knew, just knew it was for him this time.  Every thought was known to Ramsay, Reek accepted this as truth.  So it was no shock to Reek when his Master gave a small chuckle.  Reek was glad he was so amusing to his Master today, but he did not want him so amused he needed to hurt his pet.  However, Reek's day was not over yet, it was still his day, thank the Gods.  Ramsay shook his head and began to drag his pet towards the stairs.  "No, silly...I am not going to hurt you.  I just praised you, for being so good, why would I punish you?  You will keep me company while I kill Jeyne, of course."  Reek allowed himself to be taken along, trying to cling to that lucky feeling, as he went to watch Jeyne die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry..was in a humorous mood i guess. more to come later. not as funny though....


	3. How To Amuse A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek and Ramsay are heading to murder Jeyne. However, Reek's luck is working it's own way.

By the time Ramsay had dragged Reek up all the stairs, pain was exploding through thin legs.  Breathing harshly, Reek was forced to lean against his Master, just to stand.  Babbling apologies for touching his Lord without permission, Reek tried to stand up and his knees buckled.  Lucky day, thank the Gods that today was that day, because this offense could have cost a finger!  Today, though, Ramsay was positively jovial, the excellent news of Arya.  Combine that with Reek finally truly being the pet he wants, and now, Ramsay can murder Jeyne.  Something he has wanted to do since he met her.  How dare a girl like her think to marry a Bolton?  She could never play the lady, was no true lady and that is what pissed him off the most.  Not to mention she had not a single ounce of bravery to her.  Reek had to be carved out of Theon Greyjoy, a Lord, a Prince and that was something Ramsay was proud of.  There was no need to break Jeyne, but there was no creating anything out of her either.  However, now she could finally have a good use!

So since Ramsay was feeling so cheerful, he caught his pet from falling.  "I will forgive you this time, this once, Reek.  My goodness, you have become so weak, little pet.  What would you ever do without me?  Since you have been such a good pet, I will allow you to lean on my arm."  To his horror, Reek felt a gratitude so strong, it made Theon scream in his head.  Reek stuttered out a heartfelt thank you, complete with pathetic tears and him clutching at Ramsay's arm.  In Reek's head there was a brief insane image of Theon ten times the size of Ramsay.  That gigantic Theon ripped Ramsay's arm off and beat him to death with it.  The strangest sound slipped out of Reek, it was a mix of the most crazed laughter and despair.  Luck gagged Reek at the last moment and it came out as a grunt, cough, gag.  Ramsay gave Reek a thump on the back that nearly caressed his ribs.  "I have no idea what that was, but if you become ill, I will flay you the second the maester heals you."  Reek shook his head frantically.  "Master, forgive me, please, I am not ill, I swear it!  I do not know...I just got so scared..." Clever Reek knew Ramsay would no longer care for an answer, would just wish to cut off the babble.

"Very well, Reek.  Stop vomiting words at me!  You know how I feel about this, pet.  Are we going back to the Reek that makes mistakes?  That does not want to be a good boy for his kind Lord?"  Ramsay's voice was no longer amused, it was sharp and it could cut right through luck.  Cringing, Reek threw himself at his Master's boots and trembles.  Trying to remember only a few words, soft and slow, submissive, Reek begs.  "Sorry, Master.  Good Reek, your Reek, please."  Then nothing and he shook, whimpering.  Finally, a sigh and the large hand that Reek is painfully acquainted with many times over descends.  Yet luck is holding Reek's hand and Ramsay does not slap or punch.  Instead, Ramsay has crouched down next to his pet, and is running that hand through Reek's hair.  "Little pet, you do love your Master, don't you?"  This voice was new and that was terrifying.  This question was new as well and it was a war hammer landing on the last gray matter in Reek's head.  Panting in anxiety, Reek looked up, hoping that his hair would cover his eyes.  But luck was not hope and Ramsay moved the snarled mess out of his pet's face.

Confronted with his Master's intense stare without any shielding was nearly unbearable.  However much Reek may have hated himself and Theon, both agreed that they enjoyed having eyelids.  Therefore, even though Reek felt flayed on the inside, he kept looking at Ramsay's eyes.  The answer was obvious, of course it was, so answer it, because if you hesitate...."I could never love a fucking sick bastard like you!" Theon snarled, disgusted and enraged.  Reek almost pissed himself, thinking for a moment that Theon had spoken out loud.  It was less than a flicker of time and luck poked Reek into the right words smoothly.  "Yes, Master, I love you."  The words were soft, despairing and truthful.  Reek did love Ramsay, he loved not being hurt, loved a non painful touch.  Reek needed the praise, he needed hot food that filled his stomach.  If loving Ramsay brings this, then yes, he will love the sadist.

Ramsay smiled, it was dark and victorious.  It was smug and evil but it was not angry.  It was not fake, and that meant Reek would not hurt.  Reek tried to show his gratitude and how good he was through his eyes.  Pleased, his kind Master stroked his pet's gaunt face, one finger and it did not hurt, yet it cut deeply.  "I am glad to hear you say that Reek.  So if you truly love me, you would try harder to be my best pet.  No more babbling.  This is the last mercy I will extend you today.  Already, I have been far too generous.  Now if you are done having dramatics, Reek, we need to visit Jeyne, remember?"  In a mocking voice, the amusement back, Ramsay yanked Reek up, propelling him down the hallway.  "Not everything is about you, after all!"  Luckily, Ramsay was laughing so loud at his own joke, he never even noticed his pet did not respond.  Theon was busy strangling Reek in a hopeless attempt to tell the bastard to fuck off.  Reek was busy trying to drown Theon far down, make him choke on his own bitter tears.

By the time Ramsay had reached Jeyne's door, Reek was empty eyed, quivering, broken.  Theon raged and hollered, spit and swore, but he was contained.  Ramsay took a key off of his belt and unlocked the door.  He gestured for Reek to enter first and shuffling his feet, Reek went in. Ramsay followed behind, like doom ready to land on him.  Unsure of where to go, Reek sort of tried to step to the side, so Ramsay might pass him.  Luck must have been taking a bit of tea, a breath of air perhaps, because Reek's feet became tangled.  Clumsy on the best of his days, this proves it, Reek tries to regain balance.  This causes him to try and stagger to the wall, not to fall down in front of his Master.  What if he tripped his Lord?  The thought alone burst the frail creature into action further.   The mad scrambling of limbs became a frenzied puppet dance into the wall.  Which caused Reek to squeak in terror.  What caused Reek to jump almost high enough to have touched the ceiling was Ramsay. 

Luck must have wandered back quite refreshed, because Ramsay was laughing.  This was the true laughter that only the most perfected of jesters and fools can create.  Tears, real tears were on Ramsay's face and he held his stomach, bent over.  Jeyne stood frozen,  head tilted, her eyes full of fear and confusion.  Reek was praying to every deity ever created that he has heard of, in gratitude.  In relief, he sagged slightly against the wall, watching his Master try and gain control.  Theon prayed even louder, that Ramsay might choke on his mirth and die.  Such a thing did not, would not happen and Reek thought Theon was stupid.  Besides, it was a Reek's lucky day not Theon's.  Having finished his laugh, Ramsay shook his head and smirked at Reek.  "Oh Reek, how you amuse me.  Jeyne, is my pet not amusing?"  Reek kept his eyes on his Master, but he heard Jeyne whisper a yes.  "It is too bad you have not learned how to make me laugh. Or make me feel anything but disgust for you.  Not once have you amused me, aroused me, nothing.  You are useless and clearly unfit to be my wife."  As he spoke, Ramsay's voice leaked away all the humor until only the true beast of him remained.  The low growl that ended his words, caused Reek to shiver and Jeyne to sink to the floor.

Trembling, Jeyne bowed her head, sobbing.  With a snort of disgust, Ramsay walked over to the girl and sat on the bed, sneering down at her.  "Look at you, a huddled mess on my floor.  How pathetic.  Don't you even have enough in you to beg for your life?"  he taunted and Reek held up the wall, trying not to whimper.  With a growl, Ramsay grabbed a fistful of Jeyne's hair and yanked her head up.  Theon broke one of Ramsay's rules and took Reek's gaze off of Master.  It was only a second, maybe half of a second and luck kept Ramsay staring at Jeyne.  Only the tiniest of moments, then the obedient pet was watching Ramsay again.  Yet the image was burning in his head, causing such a turmoil.   Those eyes were resigned to death, but worse, oh worse, they were relieved.  Jeyne knew it was over soon and she would be rotting in dirt, but free!  Reek felt a terrible, hideous reaction, a shameful emotion, yet it was there, burning.  Reek was jealous, so envious, how come Jeyne gets to die?  Why should Reek have to stay and haunt this place alone?  Luck could not kill Reek, nor keep Theon from fading away.  I will be the only wraith left here.  Left alone with the monster, but not for long.  A wolf would be coming soon.  Reek did not think luck would last that long.


	4. Jeyne's Unlucky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is not as amused with killing Jeyne as he is in tormenting his Reek.  
> Theon tries to help Jeyne but she just wants to die.

Reek struggled with burying his envy deep down inside, but Theon kept shoving it back.  Ramsay's voice cut through the internal war.  "Reek, what should I do with this pitiful female?  Shall we hunt her with the dogs?" Swallowing bile and emotion away, Reek managed to speak, croaking out every word.  "Master, Jeyne is too timid.  She would not run for you.  All she wants is to die, just to be dead."  Theon almost let a note of wistfulness enter Reek's voice, but luck smothered it.  Ramsay grabbed Jeyne's chin and forced her to look into his eyes.  "Is that true, bitch?  All you wish is to die?  No resistance, no denials, just relief to have it over?"  Ramsay's face was charm itself, his tone was soft, understanding.  Theon and Reek tried to become invisible, to meld into the wall.  But luck is not magic, and Reek has never believed in magic, but he does believe in Ramsay. 

Right now Reek believes that Ramsay is about to play a very awful new game.  That look is back, so merciful, so kind, reasonable and Reek once believed that look.  Theon followed that look to a wooden cross, to pain and finally, to what he is now.  So Reek watched with carefully hidden eyes, hidden under the hair, as Jeyne meekly nodded.  In a tiny whisper, the wraith responded, trying to meet the monster's eyes without flinching.  "Yes, milord, please...I...would rather just have you slit my throat.  Do it quickly, please."  Theon couldn't decide if he wanted to hit Ramsay or Jeyne the hardest.  How could she just give up like that?  Reek reminded Theon where fighting got him. Ramsay chuckled and said to the cowering girl, "Very well then.  I shall give you the death you seek.  Oh, Reek?  How shall I kill her?  You will decide."  It took two tries before the fear let Reek answer his Lord.  This was a very bad game to be in and Reek knew it. 

"Slit her throat, Master?" Reek offered feebly.  He did not want to play at all, in games luck did not exist. Because whether he was Theon or Reek, only Ramsay ever wins the games.  Reek knows this.  Even when Ramsay allows Reek to be right, it is only because Ramsay wants to lose.  Because he always wins and Theon's head aches.  "Slit her throat?  How unoriginal, pet.  Alright then."  Ramsay's voice was cheerful, thank the Gods, even as Reek softly apologized for being unoriginal.  "Offer me that lovely throat, Jeyne.  My Reek has chosen to have me cut your neck."  With visible relief, Jeyne complied, and the dagger slid over that pale throat, while the jealous pet watched.  Yet something was not right, and of course not, Ramsay would never end a game so quickly.  Reek has seen Ramsay use that blade many times, and Theon himself has slit throats.  This was just a very deep cut, not enough to spray blood, enough to seep deeply.  Jeyne moaned in pain and horror while Ramsay laughed.  "Oh no, I guess my hand was not steady enough.  That will take hours before you bleed out.  I wonder, do your vocal cords still work?"  To find out, Ramsay ran a fingernail down the jagged line.  Jeyne screamed, a gurgling, rasping sound.  Reek began to whimper, even Theon could not hold it back, this was too much.

"I understand your distress Reek.  I know you want to please me, so pick another death for Jeyne.  Slicing her throat was too boring.  Pick, Reek."  Ramsay's voice was so full of malicious glee that Reek's skin tried to crawl off his body.  His head began the hateful bobbing again and Reek began to wring his hands together.  "Master...drown her?"  Theon was sure that Jeyne would die then, with her throat like that, she could not survive drowning.  Reek was sure that Theon was stupid, his idea was stupid and he hoped Jeyne died.  Standing abruptly Ramsay dragged the bleeding girl down to the bathing room, Reek hobbling behind him.  Ramsay thrust Jeyne's head into a tub still half full.  Reek found himself holding his breath too, as Ramsay holds the child under water.  Just as Reek was about to pass out from lack of air, Ramsay lifted Jeyne's head out of the water.  To Theon's dismay and Ramsay's delight, Jeyne gives a weak shudder, she is still alive.  "Well, that did not work either, Reek.  And it did not amuse me either.  Try harder pet.  Be creative, be smart and think it through."  Ramsay's voice was full of dark joy, but there was a warning there.  A warning for Reek, Theon went ripping through that husk of a head, an amusing death?

Reek trembled then blurted out, nearly panicking, "Throw her off the tower, Master!  She will fly and amuse you!"  And if she survives that, she should be burned alive anyway, Theon thought.  Ramsay did not look happy with Reek's answer and made no reply at all.  Shaking, sobbing, Reek knew he was wrong, he has made a mistake and he will pay for it.  As luck would have it, Reek's memory, shattered but there began to work.  Slowly, pieces of a difficult to remember puzzle made themselves clear.  Reek was told earlier to do something a pet would never do.  Now words were playing again in that dusty mind.  "Be creative, be smart, think it through."  Reek sucked in a huge breath as it all made sense.  Ramsay was creative and smart.  Ramsay thought and gave orders, Reek just had to obey, not think.  "Forgive me, Master!  I cannot ever decide anything for another.  I am not creative, smart and Reek does not need to think.  I am dull witted, I am sorry it took me so long to understand."  Again today, for a second time, Reek went on all fours, begging with his eyes as he crawled towards his Master.  Luck wrapped around Reek and lust suddenly rose within Ramsay.  "Such a good little Reek.  You are so dim sometimes, therefore your punishment for being wrong, will be light.  In fact, it is barely a punishment at all, since it would always give you pleasure to make me happy.  True?"  Reek nodded yes, Theon shook no and Ramsay tossed the half alive girl to the floor, reaching for his Reek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, it gets worse. a lucky day only lasts so long ..as for Jeyne..I would say her lucky days are long, long gone.


	5. Taking Down Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay forces Reek to show his loyalty in a new way. Jeyne is fading, Theon is fading. Thramsay is pretty much all this chapter is...with a touch of horror.

Theon gave a scream which Reek turned into a squeak when Ramsay's large hands pulled him over.  Reek was suddenly face to face with Ramsay, Jeyne's thrashing form only inches away.  The large hands were now cupping Reek's face and Theon hid so deeply, that Reek wondered if he had died.  "Such a good pet, my Reek, all mine, aren't you?"  Reek tried to nod and whispered that he was good, that he knew he belonged to his Master.  Smiling, a new smile now, this was a different kind of nice.  Reek has only seen this look a few times, but every time he has, it was because he pleased his Lord.  Quivering in terror and luck, Reek stayed still, even when his Master kissed him.  Reek was stunned that his Master even wanted to do such a thing, but he was good, Reek would be good.  If he chanted this long enough it will be true.

When Ramsay bit Reek's lips and forced his tongue inside, Reek opened up for him.  With Ramsay's large hands covering most of Reek's small head, and his mouth delved by teeth, tongue plunging, Reek felt smothered.  It was worse for Theon who raged, slamming like a wild rabid animal against the cage of Reek.  Such a frail cage, yet somehow strong enough to contain what was left of the kraken, the ironborn.  "You would do anything I tell you, anything at all, Reek?" The lips moved against Reek's own cracked, bleeding ones.  "Yes, Master, anything."  Reek whimpered into his Master's mouth, and he knew it was true.  Theon knew and so did Reek what would come next.  Both had felt Ramsay harden during the cross flaying.  Jeyne was dying and Arya has not arrived yet, lucky for Ramsay, his Reek would not deny him. 

"Show me pet.  Show me how grateful you are for my training.  Prove to me that you are truly my Reek, now and forever.  Freak that you are, dull and foolish as you are, so weak, so timid.  If my Reek loves me, then he would see to my every need, all my needs."  Ramsay's voice was warm, encouraging and Reek needed, wanted that voice.  That voice brings small privileges, little mercies that Reek needs as much as food and water now.  Depraved, craven and sickened by himself, Reek nods eagerly.  Theon screams that the voice is a lie, Ramsay's tenderness is a lie, a trap.  Reek does not care, because the game is not over  yet, and even though he loses most games, Theon loses all of them.   Ramsay releases his grip on his pet's head and simply rests on his haunches, waiting.  Reek's mind spins around, Theon bounces around his skull and luck strikes again. 

Jeyne moans and has managed to crawl over to them, one white hand flutters against Reek's leg.  Whimpering, unsure what to do, Reek peers up at Ramsay imploringly.  With a chuckle, Ramsay backhands Jeyne and she almost flies backwards.  Flopping like a fish for a moment, Jeyne rolls back to her stomach and goes silent again.  Turning back to look at Reek, Ramsay grins.  "I know, she scared you, didn't she, little coward.  It is safe, your Master will always take care of you, Reek."  Trembling, Reek knows where to start now and begins to timidly kiss his Lord's boots, peeking up to see if Master is approving.  The sight was so enticing to Ramsay, to see those huge fearful eyes watching him, imploring him.  Groaning, his cock going painfully hard, Ramsay coaxed his little pet further.  "Very nice Reek.  Good boy, now start using your mouth somewhere else."

Reek began to kiss his way up his Master's right leg, turning his head into Ramsay's inner thigh.  His movements were jerky and timid but this only pleased Ramsay more.   When Reek meekly kissed the hard bulge in Ramsay's breeches, large hands pushed his face against the cloth.  Ramsay rubbed his hardness against the gaunt face for a second, then shoved Reek away.  At first, Reek thought he did something wrong, and he began to grovel.  Ramsay ignored the display and gave an order, his voice thick with dark needs.  "Take off your clothes, Reek. Now."  The voice was to be obeyed, no matter what, Reek knew that.  Theon did not agree at all.  Sobbing disgracefully, Reek slowly removed his rags, and remembered that Reek had no need of emotions.  Theon however, he was humiliated, so shamed by his wreck of a body.  Ramsay was smiling, staring at THAT scar and rubbing himself. 

Luck is still hanging about though, because Theon became a ghost.  This was too much for a prince to handle, so he became a whisper, a haunt within a broken man.  Reek could just be Reek and obey, be good.  Let the lies become truth and that would bring the kind Ramsay, Reek could be grateful for that.  So Reek did not try and hide his bony frame nor his scar.  Reek simply discarded his clothing, his last shield from the monster, the last hiding place of a prince and crawled back to his Master.  When Ramsay ordered his pet to undress him, there was only silence and the meek Reek obeying.  Reek took note of how much larger, stronger, his Master was and it was laughable, really, that Theon ever thought to fight him.  When Ramsay ran his hands over the weak body, Reek reminded himself how lucky he was. 

After all, the hands were warm, they were not hurting Reek, really.  Ramsay pressed on many wounds, hard enough to cause Reek to whine, but that was nothing.  Reek has had those hands make him beg for death, so this was a kindness.  He was so grateful, so lucky today.  Even when Ramsay pressed down onto the scar between Reek's legs, luck held and Reek did not flinch.  He cried and trembled, it hurt and it shamed, his eyes told this to his Master.  So pleased with his pet, Ramsay allowed Reek to remain on the carpet while he raped him.  Reek held himself up on shaky hands and knees, while Ramsay covered him.  It felt like a mountain about to fall and crush him.  Worse was the hardness prodding at his backside, but Reek had some luck left today.  "You are being so good for your Master.  You have earned a small mercy, pet."  As Ramsay spoke soothingly to his pet, his hardness stopped pressing and Reek breathed again.

Instead, there was a sucking sound, then Reek felt two wet fingers poking at his bottom instead.  Whimpering, Reek fought to stay still, he wanted to become dead and haunt Ramsay forever.  All bad thoughts were driven from his mind when those fingers thrust into him.  "See, I am letting you open up a little first, Reek.  I could have just tore into you, fucking you bloody.  Tell me you are grateful, Reek."  Nodding and sobbing, almost incoherent, Reek tried to respond.   This seemed to amuse his Lord, who began to rub his pet's back while still thrusting his fingers brutally.  The fingers withdrew, but before any relief could be felt, the hardness was back.  This time the brutal thrust tore a scream out of Reek's throat.  Ramsay growled, biting down on Reek's neck, dominating, consuming and fucking the will right out of him. 

The screaming, sobbing and writhing drove Ramsay harder.  He drove at Reek mercilessly, lost in the sensation, the tightness of his pet.  Reek was so busy trying to stay still and not beg for Ramsay to stop, then he saw something worse.  Jeyne had been slowly inching towards them again, however, she was too weak, too much blood lost.  Reek was face to face with the dying girl who he never knew and Theon once kissed under a tree.  As Ramsay claimed every inch of his Reek, the two wraiths faded together.  Reek watched as the life slowly faded out of her eyes and Reek felt Ramsay stiffen.  With a growl, Ramsay filled Reek, as come drowned his insides, Reek was sure his outer shell must be fading.  Ramsay leaned on his pet for a moment and Reek was sure they would fall.  Luck held them up and when Ramsay finally moved, he first kissed Reek's head.  Crying with gratitude, Reek thanked his Master for using him.  Reek felt no shame in this, Ramsay was all he had. 

Reek collapsed on the floor as Ramsay stood up.  No order was given to move, which Reek was thankful for, since he was in agony.  His knees felt smashed, his whole body shaking, never mind the burning pain of his ass.  Ramsay dressed himself, humming and Reek lay limply.  He watched idly as the blood from Jeyne's neck pooled near him.  It remained a lucky day though, the sticky blood stopped just mere inches from where Reek lay.  Ramsay finished dressing and began to nudge Reek with his boot.  Instantly, Reek scrambled to hands and knees, biting back a scream of pain.  "Poor little Reek.  You were a virgin, it always hurts worse the first time.  You will get better, you will learn to love it when I call for you to fuck me.  Won't you, Reek?"  Nodding so hard, he saw black spots in front of his eyes.  Reek spoke through the terrible pain, a pleading, timid voice.  "Yes Master.  I will learn to love it.  I love you, Master, thank you."

This made his Master happy, which made Reek happy.  Even when Ramsay gave another distasteful order, Reek remained grateful.  "Reek, you will need to clean up this mess.  I will send men to remove Jeyne's body, they can give her to the dogs as an extra treat.  Have this room cleaned up before my dinner is ready, pet."  With those orders, Ramsay left the room and Reek cried, reminding himself how lucky he was.  The blood was immense, some of it seemed to be coming from Reek's backside and thighs.  No matter, at least Master did not make him try and lift the corpse.  Reek could never have bared the weight.  He would have fallen and been punished.  His Lord knew this, how kind of Ramsay to make sure Reek only had to clean blood, so kind.  How lucky can one person be in a day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, Arya is in the next chapter!


	6. The Monster Meets A Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek's lucky day eventually ends, but luckily Ramsay is more concerned with meeting Arya.

By the time Reek has finished cleaning the bathing room of all blood, Theon resurfaced.  He always seems to return though Reek has no idea why.  On legs that shook in agony, bracing himself on the wall, Reek began to leave the room.  The stupid Ironborn inside whispered frantic ideas about escape, while Reek attempted to walk down the hall without falling.  Standing at the top of the stairs now, Reek stared down in despair.  He would fall and crack his skull yet the idea of using his burning bottom to scoot down was intolerable.  Luck was lasting through dinnertime it seemed, Reek managed to totter down the step without collapsing.  Heaving a sigh of relief, Reek saw that the servants were just putting the meal out.  Reek had managed to make it on time, just as Ramsay was entering the room.

 _"I was afraid you would be late, Reek.  It would have been a shame, I would have whipped you for it."_   Ramsay's voice sounded more like it was a shame that Reek obeyed and was not receiving a whipping.  However, Reek's luck  held and there was no whipping, just serving.  While he attended his Lord at dinner, the pet answered questions.  Ramsay asked Reek to remember everything he could about Arya Stark.  Of course, Theon knew a little girl, it has been a few years and Arya would be a little older.  Perhaps she was no longer the tomboy he remembered.  Nevertheless, Reek told Ramsay everything he could think of pertaining to the youngest Stark daughter.  Mercifully, luckily, when Ramsay finished his dinner, he told Reek that he was dismissed for the evening.  _"Arya will be here early morning and we both need to be well rested to greet her."_ Nodding, Reek thanked his Master for his kindness.

Reek used to sleep in a cell, then a kennel, but now he was allowed to sleep inside.  Like a good, housebroken pet, Reek tends to sleep in out-of-the-way, hidden warm spots.  Sometimes it is next to a hearth, but he gets kicked by others wandering through, so he only sleeps there on very cold nights.  Tonight was not that chilly and Reek remembers the new hiding spot he found this lucky morning.  Reek manages to sneak through to the kitchen, stealing a tattered shawl a servant had left behind for a blanket.  Curling up under the broken table, snug as he could be with his threadbare blanket, Theon worried and Reek slept.  Theon worried for the slip of a girl he remembers.  She was a fierce little thing, and was smart enough to have survived this long, but against Ramsay Bolton?  Ramsay would not kill her of course, she was a real lady, not like Jeyne.  He would torment and rape her however, and if she doesn't bend?  How long until Arya looked like a female version of Reek?  In spite of the racing thoughts, Theon shut his eyes, needing to escape the pain wracking his body.  He joined Reek in slumber, as the hours ticked by and luck slipped away.

The first of the servants began to enter the kitchen, startling Reek out of his sleep.  He watched them for a moment from underneath his table, as he made sure the stolen shawl was hidden.  After he was sure his rag would not be found, Reek scuttled out from his shelter.  When he tried to sneak some porridge, Reek got his hand struck by a wooden spoon.  Crying out, he snatched his hand back, then waited meekly until a servant threw the old sludge, still stuck to the bottom of the dirty pot at him.  Reek grabbed the pot and dove back under the table, grimacing he ate the gray muck.  Hurrying, Reek ate what he could get out of the pan, then went to get his Master's breakfast.  Lifting the heavy tray, Theon whispered terrible things to Reek, which did nothing to help concentrate on behaving.  As Reek struggled to climb the damned stairs with the cursed tray, images of him spitting in Ramsay's food appeared. 

Snarling at Theon in his head, Reek had almost begun to tip the tray.  At the last second, he balanced against the wall, panting in terror at the near mistake.  Reek knew this day was not going to be lucky.  Even with his Master excited about Arya, if Reek made mistakes, Ramsay would discipline him harshly.  Theon did not wish to feel anymore pain than he already did and relented.  Reek managed to bring his Master the tray without further incident and that was a blessing.  Ramsay was still happy, but he was tense, his sadistic needs heightening at the prospect of a new victim.  He would be looking for any reason to give his Reek some pain while they waited.  Ramsay only ate half his usual amount of food before pushing his chair back.  Absentmindedly, he gestured to his pet to eat the remainder of the meal.  Reek thanked his Master, but Ramsay was not paying attention.

As Reek finished the food under the small table, Ramsay was in the hallway tormenting a small maid to pass the time.  Suddenly there was a commotion in the courtyard and Ramsay told Reek to follow.  It was time to greet the newly arrived Arya Stark.  Timidly, Reek followed behind his Lord, eyes on his Master.  He stopped in the middle of the hall when Ramsay did.  Unable to help himself, Theon peered around Ramsay for a second and saw what the little tomboy had become.  A bigger tomboy, noticeably one with hips and budding breasts, but that sneer on her lips, Theon remembers that.  Something new he does not ever remember seeing was the look in her eyes.  Arya had empty eyes, as if she only saw death, those before, those to come, all dying before her.  The look in her eyes suggested that many of these deaths were or will be caused by her own hands.  

With a mocking bow, Ramsay smiled charmingly at the young girl staring so boldly at him.  _"So you are the infamous Lady Arya Stark.  I am so glad to have found you alive and well, my dear.   As the son of the Warden of the North, it has been my responsibility to care for you...what better way than to marry you.  I am sure you are delighted.  Speechless even, it seems!"_ After another moment of stillness and staring, only after Ramsay seemed to grow a tad discomforted, did Arya respond.  Her voice devoid of any interest, she says, _"They said your name is Ramsay Bolton, is that true?"_   Ramsay nodded, curious to see what she would say. Nodding back, Arya said, _"I just wanted to be sure of your name.  So I can add it to my list."  "Oh, what list would that be, Lady Arya?"_ Ramsay asked, amused.  _"The list of those I will kill."_ Reek gasped in horror at the daring, Theon cheered at the courage and Ramsay reached for the girl.  However, this was not just a girl, this was a wolf, and her sharp teeth buried themselves into Ramsay's hand.


	7. No Lady, A Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Ramsay challenge each other. Reek and Theon cannot face the past.

Ramsay hissed in pain as the small sharp teeth dug deep into his flesh.  His other hand came up and backhanded Arya.  The force of the blow knocked the wolf down, but not before she took a chunk of Ramsay's hand with her.  When Arya hit the floor, spitting blood and flesh from her mouth, Ramsay slammed his boot down on her chest, pinning her.  Allowing his bitten hand to bleed freely down upon her, Ramsay grinned down at the insolent bitch.  _"Well, what unladylike behavior.  Were you running with Wildlings?"_ Ramsay asked sarcastically, grinding his boot into her.  Arya fought past the pain in her chest, staring up at Ramsay and simply stated, _"I am no Lady."_

 _"You are Lady Arya Stark whether you wish to be or not.  A Lady of the North who will dutifully marry a Lord as she is told to.  A Lady who will bear me sons and amuse me whenever I wish it."_ Ramsay's face was at its most charming and Reek cringed, wringing his hands together, wishing he could warn Arya to tread carefully.  _"I cannot stop you from forcing me to marry you.  However, you cannot stop me from trying to murder you any chance I get."_ Arya's words were anything but careful of course and Theon moaned inside Reek's pitiful head.  Yet, somehow, there must have been a tiny shred of luck leftover, resting on a piece of dust somewhere.  Because Ramsay laughed, amused and delighted at his new bride's fierceness.

 _"Oh, what fun we shall have together, Lady Arya!  Now, if you are done trying to eat my flesh, you may stand back up."_ Ramsay said with a handsome mask, covering the evil that Reek always saw now.  Lifting his boot off of her chest, Ramsay reached down with the injured hand, to help Arya to her feet.  Grasping his large bloody hand with her smaller ones, she stood up.  Arya did not release the injured hand however, she stood there, digging her fingers into the gash, wolf eyes challenging him.  _"I also heard you like pain.  I hope this is sufficient for now, we hardly know each other after all.  But I can promise to always help you find pain."_ In that moment Theon could not decide who had the scarier look upon their face, the monster or the wolf.

Reek had an answer, his Master was always the one to be feared, always.  Maybe she will kill him, then Arya could slit my throat and it would be over, Theon thought wistfully.  Stupid Theon, Ramsay will never let us die, he would never let anyone kill his pet, Reek thought.  Without meaning to, Reek let a whimper slip out of his throat and to his horror, eyes turned to him.  If luck was still with him, maybe a dragon would have appeared and snatched Reek away for a meal.  Luck has had its time with Reek and it has moved on.  So wolf eyes looked past Ramsay and stared at his creation instead.  Reek cringed under the gaze and stared hard at the floor.  Arya has released Ramsay's hand and something about the pathetic creature gnawed at her.  Ramsay grinned with such malice that even Arya shivered.

 _"Forgive my pet, Lady Arya.  He is timid by nature and your boldness startled him.  Otherwise, he would NEVER dare to cause attention to himself."_   The words were laced with such danger for Reek that to Theon's shame, tears flowed.  _"That is a man or boy. Not a pet."_ Arya snapped back, still staring, now with pity and disgust.  _"What have you done to him?"_ Arya took a few steps closer and Reek scurried back against the wall, turning to face it.  With a sigh, Ramsay called out, _"Reek?  Are we hiding in plain sight again?"  "Yes, Master, sorry."_ Reek sobbed, but Theon would not let him turn around.  Face pressed into cold stone, he could not stand Arya seeing him this way.  He could not stand the sight of the past.

 _"You call him Reek?  What is his real name?"_ Arya asked, watching this pathetic display, yet something, she knew him somehow.  Chuckling, Ramsay began to walk towards his pet while answering Arya.  _"That is his name now, Reek.  He is no man, I assure you of that.  Once maybe, but know he is just my amusing pet.  A coward, a mouse, a dull witted freak, right, Reek?"_ Nodding frantically, heaving with panic, Reek fought himself to turn around.  Theon wanted to crawl into the wall, become a ghost, haunt Ramsay.  Since he could not, Theon used the last of his will to keep his back turned on the monster and wolf.  All too soon, Ramsay wrenched Reek around, so thin and weak, he stumbled, nearly falling.

 _"Stand straight, head up and hair out of your eyes, Reek!  Right now or I will show Lady Arya how we deal with disobedience!"_ Ramsay grinned when his pet whimpered and nearly gave himself whiplash trying to obey.  As horrifying as it was to appear this way before a Stark, it was so much worse to anger Lord Ramsay.  Reek stared just past Arya, not wanting to see the recognition if it happened, if not, he did not want to see her pity or disgust either.   Arya looked at the too long, scraggly whitening hair, saw through the gaunt face, to the past.   Before Reek, Theon or Ramsay could have moved, she was already on him.  Hearing snarls of _"traitor", "Theon"  "My brothers!",_ Reek was too well trained and Theon too far past hope, for any defense.  Reek fell backwards with the wolf on him, her hands scrabbled for purchase and squeezed his scrawny neck.  Oh, please, let it happen, let it happen, was the only prayer, but Ramsay was the only God here.  Ramsay pulled Arya off of Reek and Theon cried.


	8. To Challenge A Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Arya challenge each other. Ramsay makes a decision about Arya. Roose meets Arya and they begin to match wits. Reek is terrified of this girl who he does not know that wants to kill him. Theon wants nothing more than Arya to kill him.

For a moment as Reek learned to breathe again, it was almost a comical sight.  Lord Ramsay was a giant compared to the young Arya.  He was easily holding her around the waist, and she kicked, fists uselessly flying about.  It only lasted a few seconds, then it was as if something inside shut her anger down.  With a deathly calm, Arya went limp and quietly said, "I am calm now. Put me down."  Ramsay had become so amused by Arya that he did not retaliate for her giving him an order.  Instead, he actually did put the girl down.  "Lady Arya, you should be grateful to me for this.  Instead of a quick death, he suffers daily, I assure you!  Besides, Reek is his name now, he knows no other, do you pet?"  Reek still laying on the floor, shook his head and tried to stop croaking.  Words could not seem to escape his swollen throat.  

Grinning, Ramsay loomed over Arya with a malicious glee sparkling in his eyes.  "Reek is a very simple minded pet.  He was a very slow learner, but he has learned.  There is no one else in that freakish body.  I have created my devoted little pet out of that arrogant Ironborn, but Reek, Reek is not a man.  My blades took care of that"  With blank eyes that seemed as flat as a shark's, Arya's voice so calm, she said, "Then you have robbed the North of justice.  By torturing him into insanity, you have allowed Theon Greyjoy to escape."  Ramsay's eyes lit up, Reek thought he might hurt Arya, but then Reek noticed the darkening that always meant twisted lust.  Theon could not decide which would be worse.  Reek did not dare to even get off the floor, while the tension between the monster and wolf grew.  He felt like he was watching two predator beasts trying to challenge for dominance.  Reek twisted his mangled hands and Theon mutely begged Arya to not go too far.

Ramsay had never been challenged like this by anyone, never mind a girl!  It intrigued him, drove him to lust and an edge of anger.  Such a small thing and the girl was right, she did not act the lady.  That can be fixed and Ramsay decides he will not turn her into a female version of his pet.  He wants to allow her to keep the fire he sees in her, but tamper it down to a spark.  Or perhaps the minx is just vicious enough that she can replace Myranda on his hunts.  Maybe he can turn Arya into a true little killer and teach her other bloody delights as well.  So Ramsay smirked and broke the gaze by turning to look at Reek.

"Now Reek, do we lay spreadeagled across the floors?  Are you tired?  Feeling peaked, need a nap, pet?"  The words were so pleasant and yet they cut Reek, making him flinch.  "No Master, I am very sorry. Please forgive me" Reek squeaked out as he was a flurry of limbs trying to kneel again in a panic.  Arya stared at the creature in disgust and hatred, causing Reek to flinch, feeling that gaze scorching through him to reach Theon.  Ramsay smirked and walked over to his pet.  Whatever Ramsay was going to do or say was halted by the arrival of his father, Roose Bolton.  He entered and without a word to anyone he stood in front of Arya, studying her.  To the amusement of both Bolton men, Arya tilted her chin upwards and gave the same thorough look back at the imposing Lord.  With a thin slice of a smile, Roose says to Ramsay, while still watching the spitfire of a girl, "Ramsay, have your creature stand, come closer and verify truthfully if this is truly Arya Stark."  

Reek peeked up at Ramsay and waited for his nod before daring to move.  Standing on unsteady legs, Reek hobbled on sore feet until he was a foot from Arya.  Wringing his hands he peeked at the girl who haunts him now and nods timidly.  "It is Lady Arya Stark, Milord." he muttered then scurried back to stand next to his Master.  Roose looked at Ramsay then and said, "Now teach your pet to do that as Theon Greyjoy would have.  The lords of the North will not accept the word of a mindless creature.  He must present as the Ironborn Prince he used to be.  See to that, Ramsay."  Nodding, Ramsay grinned at his father.  "He did it for Moat Caitlin, he will do it again for the ceremonies, I promise you."  It was stated as a fact and Reek nodded silently, in agreement, as Theon shouted curses at Roose deep inside.  "It is a relief to me, of course, to have found you alive and safe, My Lady." Roose said, bowing, but the sarcasm of it was palpable.  Giving a regal bow back, Arya offered dead eyes and a return of the sarcasm.

"My Lord Bolton, I have been anything but safe for a long time.  I find it more dangerous to be near a Bolton than I did in front of all the other enemies I have killed.  You killed my brother, let them slit my mother's throat and you put his wolf's head on Robb's neck.  Your solider that I put a knife through was very descriptive about the sewing process."  Arya's eyes were emotionless, yet there was so much depth of rage in there, in every calm disinterested word.  Without showing a single bit of emotion back, Roose engaged in the game of words, yet you could feel his predatory excitement.  It made Reek so nervous, he inched slowly closer to his Master.  Ramsay absentmindedly put a hand on Reek's head but he was enthralled by the Lord and Wolf.

Tilting his head slightly, that mere hint of smile still playing about his lips, Roose smoothly responded.  "True, I cannot deny those facts.  Your brother was never going to win, he and your mother were taking bad risks, I had to save the North of course.  It is regrettable that your brother would not take my counsel, the Karstark's counsel.  We were losing and I had very little choice.  As for the wolf head, well, my men tend to get carried away in bloodsports.  However, I did show mercy where I could.  King Joffrey had ordered us to send Robb Stark's rotting head. So he may serve it to your sister at his wedding, was the rumor.  I lied saying that we destroyed the head and tossed it into the water.  Even I would not do such a thing to a gentle, highborn Lady." 

In a very soft voice, her body so still, so amazingly still, Reek thought Arya turned to stone.  "Lord Roose Bolton.  I am so very glad to know your name, My Lord."  That statement filled Reek with icy terror and Ramsay's cock with blood.  With a cruel laugh, Ramsay called out, "You are on her death list now, Father!  Oh, that means we have something else in common.  I am on her list as well.  So is poor Reek."  Shaking her head, Arya looked over at Ramsay.  "No, Reek cannot be on my list, he has done nothing but be tortured by you.  Theon Greyjoy is on my list, but you have destroyed him.  I cannot kill a ghost."   Patting Reek's head roughly, Ramsay laughed in delight.  "Hear that pet?  You are safe from the big bad wolf."  Reek whimpered and Theon screamed, "I am here! Please, here i am! See me!!"  But luck had never been interested in Theon, so only Reek could hear him.  Reek was thinking that Theon was stupid and should go away.

 


	9. The Leech Lord and The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose and Arya face off. Ramsay offers comfort to his pet. Roose chastises Ramsay in front of Arya. That never bodes well for Reek.

Turning her gaze back to Roose, those dead eyes matched a mirthless smile.  "Shall I fetch your water, milord?  I remember, no mutton, you hate mutton."  Arya spoke in a voice that sounded a little younger.  "I can see by your eyes, you remember me, why do you not tell your son?  Tell him how the famous Lord Bolton was tricked by a little girl?"  A very small tick happened in Roose's mouth, Arya noticed it and was pleased.  Ramsay noticed and was fascinated.  Tilting his head slightly as if in acknowledgment of Arya's jab, then spoke.  "If you recall, I was the one who taught you to sound like a servant.  I knew you were a lady and do you remember what I said a moment ago?  I would not hurt a young Lady if I can help it."  The last sentence was said with just a touch of warning, yet it was just enough to make both the wolf and monster shiver.

Reek wanted to hide somewhere, anywhere but his Master had his hand on Reek's head.  Theon was still trying to let Arya know he was here, so she could kill him.  It was hard keeping Theon hidden from Ramsay, this was making him so nervous.  Trembling, Ramsay mistook Reek's distress and pulled him closer.  Leaning into his pet Ramsay whispered, "Do not be scared of the wolf or my father, Reek.  You only need to fear me, pet."  Nodding, Reek tried to cuddle into his Lord, knowing this was pushing it.  He knew the rule about touching without permission, but he was too scared today.  Ramsay was so interested in the dialogue before him, that he allowed it.  In fact, Ramsay had to admit, he enjoyed it and decided later he would tell his Reek that affection was allowed now.

Simply unable to help himself, Ramsay asked, "Oh, Father please, tell me how a little girl tricked you?"  Roose turned to look at his son, the expressionless face made Reek almost piss himself.  Even his Master stiffened a little and went silent.  "Perhaps later, Ramsay.  I can tell you in my special little chamber, if you really want to hear the tale."  Ramsay seemed to be at a loss for words and just shook his head sharply.  Reek was terrified, he would pay for that, for Ramsay's mistake and for his fear.  Arya had watched the exchange with interest and smirked.  Ramsay saw that too and his pet shook so hard, that at least helped a little.  Digging his nails into Reek's arm until the pet was struggling not to scream, helped even more.

"As much as I would love to exchange banter with you all day, I have other duties to see to.  So, let me be very clear to you, Lady Arya.  You will be marrying my son Ramsay in two week's time.  Theon Greyjoy will stand for you and hand you in marriage to Ramsay.  If you act the Lady you will be treated as one.  If you act the wildling, then you will be treated as one.  Not one of the Northern Lords will stand for you if you protest at the ceremonies.  They are tired of war, they want peace and we can give that now.  It is not a new thing to see a weeping, unwilling bride forced before the Godswoods."   Roose spoke softly but there was steel there and the slightest touch of impatience.  Arya simply seemed to assess the Lord before her then nodded.  "I have no way of defying you at the moment, My Lord.  You have left me no choice but to agree with your sickening plans.  Enjoy the victory."

For a moment it seemed like Roose might actually strike Arya.  She did not look scared however, just impassive.  Collecting himself, Roose turned away, dismissing her and looked at his son.  "Arya is not Reek.  She will be your wife, try to not turn her into a creature.  I understand that your patience will be tried, but do not hunt her, disfigure her or kill her."  With those words, Roose walked out of the room, wanting to be away from all three of them.  Thinking to himself harshly, they unnerve me as a group.  A girl who is nothing she should be, a son that is a crazed sadist and the freak he has created.  I am surrounded by strange beasts that I cannot understand.  It's a pity I need them, it would be a mercy to kill them all.

As the door firmly shut, Ramsay and Arya went back to looking at each other.  Smiling sarcastically, Ramsay spoke first.  "It is always a pleasure to speak with father, isn't it?  He brings joy to every room he enters...and then leaves."  Arya did give the ghost of smile at the jape, then put her hands out briefly.  "So what now?  Are you going to attack me or show me to my chambers?"  Ramsay's smile only got wider and he responded merrily, "Oh, let us take you to your new chambers!  They have been freshly redone, the rug cleaned, new bedding!  You will enjoy it more than the previous occupant did."


	10. A Sad Ghost Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is shown to her new chambers and hears the tale of Jeyne Poole. Reek and Theon drown in emotion and Ramsay tries to make the wolf lose temper.

Ramsay offered his arm to Arya, and after a moment, she gently rested her hand upon it.  All charm now, Ramsay led Arya to Jeyne's old room, Reek silently hobbling behind them.  Sniffing, Arya, looked up at Ramsay, disgusted.  "Do you have a reason why you must let him smell so badly?"  Chuckling, Ramsay responded, "Well, his name IS Reek after all, My Lady.  However, since you have arrived and the news should bring many Lords here, I suppose I must clean him up a bit."  As Ramsay opened the door to the now clean chamber, he leaned over slightly and sniffed Arya.  "Of course, you yourself have been traveling a long time without use of soap.  You need a bath just as badly, and I will have the servants burn these rags you wear."  Eyes opening wide and overly innocent, Arya simply responded, "But, I thought you loved disgusting things!  My smell and rags were what I figured attracted you to me as a wife." 

Ramsay gave Arya a small shove into the room, still grinning, but there was a feral edge to it that made Reek shiver.  On the freshly made bed were two dresses, both were hastily tailored, but it was quite obvious they were for a much more voluptuous woman.  Arya picked up on of the dresses, stared at it, then raised an eyebrow at Ramsay.  "As I told your father, I do not consider myself a Lady.  However, I am no whore and judging by these dresses, somewhere there is a naked whore around here.  I will not wear these. You may give them back to her before she catches a chill."  "I am afraid that only my whore had anything that would even slightly fit you, the other Lady here, is the wife of my father.  Lady Walda's dress could fit you...provided you wore it with the whole of Dreadfort and Winterfell in there with you.  Myranda was kind enough to lend you her clothing for now, I suggest you wear the dresses."  The suggestion was an order, Reek knew that, Theon knew that and it was clear that Arya knew that too.

Yet she shook her head, dropping the dress to the floor and kicking it towards him.  "You may return these to your Myranda. Tell her I thank her for her kindness but decline the offer.  How would your father react if I come before him, before the Northern Lords, dressed as a harlot?  How will he react when I tell him you insisted on dressing me this way?"  Reek sucked in his breath at this, pressing into the wall behind him, wishing to turn to ash and have the servants sweep him away.  Every time something angers his Master, it will come back to Reek and the insults get traced into his skin.  Theon was no help for his nerves either, raging inside the thin skin, wanting to burst out, leak out and let the wolf destroy him.  When Ramsay said nothing to Arya for a moment, then turned to his pet, it was almost too much and Reek feared he would faint with terror.  "Little pet, I almost forgot you were here!  Do your Master a favor, would you?"  Reek nodded and wrung his fingers together, eager to do anything besides hurt.  Ramsay's cheer was almost manic now and Reek knew things were about to get much worse, for himself, for Arya. 

"It seems our new lady finds fault with her wardrobe.  Have the servants thrown out all clothing from the last guest in this room yet?"  Shaking his head, Reek tried to suppress a whimper.  He was the only one to clean this room, not the servants, Ramsay knew this.  Reek was thorough in the cleaning, but in order to be on time for everything his Master wished of him, he did not have time to remove all of Jeyne's dresses yet.  "The dresses are still in the cabinet, Master."  He said in a near whisper, not sure if this would be a good or bad thing to admit.  "Well, then, get them and put them on the bed for Lady Arya to see, Reek.  Now."  The voice was acid wrapped in fur and Reek lunged to obey.  The frantic lurching, shaking and hobbling tended to amuse Ramsay, but it made Arya look at Reek as if he were a bug scuttling unwelcome across her room.  Reek did not care, his only focus was on his Master, but Theon was ashamed, horrified and leaked tears from Reek's vacant eyes.

With shaking hands, Reek carefully laid three dresses on the bed.  They were plain, light colored dresses, but modest and meant for a lady.  Arya could not hide her disappointment, having thought she had a reason to continue wearing her breeches and vest.  "They are for a lady taller than me, I would trip over the stairs and break my neck at dinner."  Laughing, Ramsay sat on the bed, holding the dresses.  "I will have Reek bring the dresses to a maid for shortening.  After your bath, they will be ready for you.  This pink one is my favorite, I will make sure it is ready first."  Arya wrinkled her nose and asked, "Who was the unfortunate that was made to wear these abominations?"  Reek had to strangle a moan from Theon at the question, instead he lowered his head to make sure his feet were still on the floor, then at his fingers, to make sure his hands had not left.  Anywhere, but at the scene playing out in front of him.  "The girl who wore these never objected to them.  She is dead now, of no matter to anyone.  We had called her by your name though, since you were not coming forward and I needed a bride...A Stark bride.  Her name was Jeyne Poole in the past and I gave it back to her when I killed her."

Arya stared at Ramsay, no emotion, dead eyes, not even a single twitch for him to find and enjoy.  So he continued speaking, his voice soft and taunting.  "Jeyne was no lady of course, but she had lived here and we had assumed she could pass for you.  My father was wrong about that, she was a terrible mimic and a worse match for me.  Too timid from the start, one single hard look, the slightest threat of violence and she folded.  Everything terrified her, myself, my father, my men and one time even my whore made her cower in a corner, crying pitifully for hours.  The only person she was not scared of was my pet.  Foolish girl actually would try and get him to save her.  I cannot tell you how often I would hear from others how Jeyne would plead, beg my pet to help her escape.  He behaves though, never once tried to be anything but loyal and obedient to his Master."  Reek was full of conflicting emotions, grateful for the twisted praise from his master, as Theon withered with shame at the memories.  

"She even would call him Theon, yes, they became close.  In fact, he was her personal maid.  Lady Walda commands the few female servants that can tend to a Lady, so my wife must choose between Myranda or Reek for a chamber maid.  Jeyne was frightened of Myranda, so she chose Reek. He saw to her baths, meals and anything else she required.  Of course, on occasion when Jeyne was less than amusing, which was most times, I also had Reek help me with her in...other ways.  Stupid girl always forgave him for it."   Ramsay caressed the pink dress in his hands as if remembering Jeyne's fragile skin and his eyes glittered with sadism.  Arya was also looking at the dresses, then simply said to Ramsay, "Jeyne Poole was a good friend to my sister.  She did not deserve to land in your clutches.  At least she died here at Winterfell and is beyond your reach now.  I will have that bath now and since you are not decent enough to allow a Lady the courtesy of a real maid, send me the whore."

 


	11. Skirmishes Fought and Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya vs. Myranda Reek and Theon vs. Servant

Reek waited, shifting his feet, twitching his hands, while the water heated, his twitching and shifting eventually made the servants throw things at him, yelling.  Normally, this sort of thing made him whine, but nothing further.  Not today, no, Reek's nerves were shot, his luck gone and the wall between Reek and Theon was very thin.  So he did a not Reek thing, a very Theon thing and a thing that Ramsay would never have approved of.  "GET ME THE FUCKING WATER, YOU ARE MAKING THE LADY STARK WAIT!"  There was a moment of silence, just the sound of water boiling and then the world tentatively turned again.  "Think your Master won't hear from us about his rabid dog now?  Huh?  What'll he do to you for screaming and swearing at others?" Taunted the shocked servant closest to him.  Reek let Theon out again. After all, if he was already going to get hurt for yelling, might as well make it worth the pain. 

"Oh, yes, after you tell him he will probably take another finger or toe.  But just before he does that, Lord Ramsay will ask what I had yelled.  When you tell him, do you think he will ask you why you WERE making HIS LADY wait?  So while I scream and cringe over my pain, will you all be howling just as loudly in your own pain?"  Again a moment of silence as Reek tried not to vomit in terror at the sheer daring of it all.  Then the servants spit and threw things again as they began to carry the now boiling water towards the bathing room.  Reek tried not to let them see the way he had to hold onto the wall just to walk normally.  His legs were shaking as bad as the rest of him. Oh Gods, what if they told on him anyway?  Reek had so few pieces left to him, it made him want to go hide away and mindlessly count what he had left.  He waited a moment outside of the room while the servants poured the hot water, resting his forehead against the wall, to compose himself.  A hand descended on his shoulder and Reek gave a small shriek.

The laugh that followed the shriek was light and not Ramsay's.  It was not a nice sound though, far from it.  Though Reek feared Ramsay the most, the father next, then the Boys...he feared Myranda as much as the Boys.  She loved tricks and games, she loved Ramsay's hunts and she has managed to hurt Reek many times over.  Theon fell for her tricks and lost his manhood, Reek fell to her games and lost a nipple, when she gave him food and water, only afterwards saying it was for Theon Greyjoy.  Of course, Ramsay swore that he could hear her clearly tell Reek who the repast was for BEFORE he ate it.   She loved to give Ramsay new ideas for playing with his Reek and he usually would listen.  Jeyne was taken down by Myranda the very first day, and Arya has no idea that is was a terrible idea to ask for Myranda.  "Foolish boy, what are you doing?"  Turning around, looking down, he mumbled to his hands, "I..I was bringing Lady Stark the hot water for her bath." 

Sweeping past the cringing Reek, Myranda entered the bathing room and glared at the servants until they left.  "Oh Reek, are you still hiding in the doorway?" she called back, staring at Arya, who stared back.  Lurching into the doorway, Reek blurted out, "Yes, I am here.  How may I serve you?"  He tried to sound as meek as a mouse, as groveling as well, a Reek.  Luckily, Myranda had a different victim in mind and simply commanded, "Bring better towels, Reek.  This is a real lady here, she should have the best, don't you think?  In fact, the best dressing robe as well, you will find all these items in my room."  Myranda smiled ever so sweetly at Arya as she made the jab and was dissapointed that she had no reaction.  Arya simply smiled back and with a bored voice said, "Why thank you, how kind.  You must be Myranda, Ramsay's whore.  Thank you for the dresses, it was such a nice gesture, but I figured on your free days, you must like to wear a dress."

Reek groaned and simply hobbled away on the long journey to the whore's bedchamber.  Theon and Reek spent the long painful walk, arguing in their head as to whether Arya or Myranda would be alive when he got back there.  Judging by how his legs and feet felt, that might be this evening.  By then, hopefully he could just clean up the blood and Ramsay would be nice enough to have others haul out the bodies.


	12. Waiting For A Right Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya vs. Myranda continued. Reek and Theon are treated to a sight they will not forget soon.

"I am not Jeyne Poole nor one of the lowly servants scurrying about for you to bully.  There are men, larger, three times as strong as you, with more power and weapons, that I have killed.  You will not scare me, so either you can act as a Lady's maid or leave now.  I care not which really."  With that, Arya began to remove her clothing, heading for the steaming water.  Myranda shut the door and began to walk forward, smirking at Arya's body.  "Well, that Jeyne bitch was not more than waste of skin, but at least she had a woman's body.  Look at you, you look like a twelve year old boy that was freshly castrated."  Arya opened her eyes wide and pretended fear.  "Oh no, that is something to worry about!  Because from what I have heard those are the types you and Ramsay like the best."  With a exaggerated shudder, Arya got in the tub and began to wash her body.  Myranda stood there, seething, and after a bit Arya raised an eyebrow.

"Well, are you going to wash my hair or leave the room?  You may not stand there and watch me bathe, it is rather creepy, Myranda."  Taking a large breath, with a fake smile, Myranda came forward and knelt next to the tub.  Kneeling next to Arya's head, Myranda reached for a small bucket of water.  "Of course, I shall serve My Lady."  The water crashed over Arya's head then came soap furiously scratched into her scalp.  Frantic movements caused knots and bald patches, yet Arya did not react.  As if she were waiting for something.    Once the soap had totally covered Arya's face, making her eyes sting and go blinded temporarily, the wait was over.  Myranda tried to push Arya's head down with both her hands, hoping almost drowning would shut the little brat up.  Faster than possibly for most blinded girls in a tub, Arya's small fist shot up and forced its way past the halfway open mouth and halfway down Myranda's throat.

The other hand did not swipe at the burning eyes, instead it grabbed the back of Myranda's head and shoved forward, while standing to add further leverage.  Strangled sounds and bulging eyes, the whore was so panicked that she was afraid to move. "Don't be scared Myranda, you have had thicker, harder things down your throat many times before."   Blinking fast, Arya allowed her eyes to burn and she looked at Myranda with death in her eyes.  Myranda saw this and urine leaked down her legs, pattering on the floor.  The very sound of the shameful act seemed to bring Arya back from the edge and she smirked.  "Filthy whore.  Cowardly whore.  That is what you are to me, what you will know always know you are.  You will be respectful to me or one night, I will visit you in your bed.  When I do, this fist is going up your cunt, and that time, there will be a long blade in that fist."  With the same eerie speed, Arya withdrew her fist, ignoring the many bloody grooves where teeth had cut.

Reek had hobbled into the doorway just in time to see what appeared to be Myranda eating Arya's arm.  This startled him so much he dropped the towels, and tried to go forward, to do what, who knew?  Instead he slipped on the towels and crashed down painfully.  By the time he found his feet again and looked up, Myranda was lying on the floor, writhing, with a swollen throat.  Reek looked up at Arya and his eyes bulged further at the sight before him.  The girl was standing as if ready any second to rip the heart out of Myranda.  Her body was covered in rivulets of water, one arm bleeding, hands curled halfway, swaying, like a beast readying.  Like a wolf stalking its prey.  Theon screamed inside, terrified and exalted all at once.  See me and take me to your damned God of death!  Do your duty!  Do it for your family!  Do it for your God!  See me and kill me!  Only Reek could hear and he was too busy trying to inch back out of the room.  He would rather face Ramsay than this, he would tell him loudly that he screamed and swore at the servants.  He would do it if it would get him away from here right now. 

Arya spoke very quietly but it froze the whore on the floor and the creature inching out the door.  "No one moves until I say they do.  Myranda, I do not need or want the services of a whore.  You may leave and tell Ramsay that I have chosen Reek instead.  Of course, if  your throat is too swollen, perhaps you should go to your chambers and just stay there.  Now get out."  Myranda scrambled to her feet and on her way out of the room, she shoved Reek hard.  Reek flew into the wall, hitting his head painfully.  He knew that later she would somehow get him for seeing her that way.  Oh yes, Reek would pay dearly for that.  Arya knelt back in the tub and ducked her head under the water for a moment.  Reek inched back into the room, staying as close to the wall as he could, almost sliding across it.  He finally reached the shelf and put the towels on it.  Then began the long trek to inch back along the wall, hoping to leave before Arya finished her bathing.

"So much for the most obedient pet.  I told you to stay still, didn't I?" came Arya's voice and Reek cringed down.  "I am sorry, forgive me, My Lady.  I..it just scared me...I wanted to just bring you towels...they are on the shelf..I..I will give you privacy now."  With a heavy sigh of disgust and resignation, Arya shook her head.  "No, Reek, since I have no other option, I guess you are my new lady's maid.  So bring me the towels." 


	13. Pleasing A Wolf and A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek must follow the orders of Arya now, as her new chamber maid. However, his Master expects his orders to be obeyed as well. What if these orders conflict?

Whimpering, Reek nodded and picked the towels back up again.  "Oh, wait.  That whore pissed in front of the tub, clean that first, would you?"  Whimpering, Reek nodded and put the towels back down again.  Getting a rag, he hobbled forward, keeping his eyes down.  Reek knelt a good distance away, then tried to unfold himself towards the puddle with his rag.  With another sigh, Arya spoke again.  "I am not going to hurt you, fool.  Just come closer and clean the puddle, this water is cold."  Theon hollered and tried to force his way up Reek's throat, so no words were said as he scuttled forward.  After cleaning the mess, Reek began the painful hobble back to fetch the towels.  "Seven Hells, I will be dried, dressed, wedded, bedded and possibly dead of old age before you hobble back here!" Arya said through gritted teeth as she climbed out of the tub.

Trying to speak past Theon, Reek managed to mutter as he tried to move faster.  "Forgive me, My Lady.  I will try to be faster."  Holding out her hand impatiently, Arya grabbed the towels as soon as he got close enough.  Wrapping herself in the clean linen, she began to leave the room.  Reek tried to scuttle after her, calling out in alarm.  "Wait, My Lady, please!  You need this robe, I brought it, the best one!  You cannot go out like that, please, My Lady!"  Over her shoulder Arya responded to the frantic creature.  "I will not wear that whore's clothing.  I am heading only to my room, not downstairs.  Follow me and help me put on that hellish dress."  Reek wrung his hands and prayed that they would not encounter a single soul in the hallway.  It was empty and Reek could hear the sounds of a dinner beginning downstairs.  He was late.  Oh dear the Gods, Ramsay was at dinner and Reek was not there to serve him!  As Arya entered her room, she noticed that Reek was not moving anymore. 

Shaking as if hit with palsy, the creature stood in the hall staring with horror towards the stairs.  "What is it?  Answer me!"  Arya demanded from the doorway, clutching her towel.  In a voice weak with sheer terror, Reek spoke, his bulging eyes still trained on the stairs.  "Dinner, it is dinner and I am not there to serve Lord Ramsay.  I am late, so late, I have never dared to be this late since...Oh Gods, he will take another toe, maybe two!" Reek babbled in rising panic, tears flowing down his gaunt face.   Even hardened Arya had pity in her eyes now, but he could not see it, he could only see the flaying knife that will find his toes later.  Arya's voice came through the haunting image and Theon caught the words.  "Do not panic, we will let the blame fall on me.  He cannot flay me, Reek.  In fact, you may go now and tell Lord Ramsay that I am going to be late for dinner.  When I am ready, I will present myself.  Go tell him."

In the grip of icy fear, Reek inched his way carefully down the stairs and into the dining room.  As he walked towards the long table, his shaking became so bad, that he looked like a broken wooden puppet, trying to perform.  When he was close enough, he very timidly peeked up at his Lord, then whimpered in terror.  Ramsay looked quite pleasantly at Reek and spoke lightly.  "Pet, there you are!  I was about to become concerned, you are so late.  However, I granted that you might be having some trouble with our new Lady.  Yet, I do not see her, Reek.  Did you show late and rudely not offer your escort to Lady Stark?"  Shaking his head, Reek tried to squeak words past the fear choking him.  "Please forgive me, Master.  I was helping Lady Arya, but...she is still not ready.  She told me to tell you that she would come down as soon as she was done."  Wringing his hands, Reek flinched when Ramsay leaned forward, arms on the table.  Reek knew the only thing keeping Ramsay from leaping the table was his father and the Lady Walda sitting near him.

"Reek, I will forgive your tardiness, since Lady Arya is being difficult.  Go back upstairs and tell Arya she is to come down now, as dinner is getting cold."  Nodding, the protesting legs carried Reek back up the stairs to Arya's door.  Knocking, Reek entered the chamber as soon as Arya yelled to enter.  "Please, My Lady, Lord Ramsay wants you to come down right away.  They are holding dinner for you and it is getting cold." Reek stared hard at the floor while speaking, hoping Arya was ready.   "Ramsay can go fuck himself."  Arya snarled and Reek looked up in horror, first at the words, then at Arya's hair.  The dress was not flattering, but it was appropriate at least.   However, thanks to Myranda's gentle treatment, Arya's hair was the height of fashion, if she were a Wildling.  The snarls were massive, her hair was frizzy, sticking out in strange places, two spots looked suspiciously thin of hair too.  Reek gave a small wail and hobbled for the brush, then stared not even knowing where to start.  "My hair looks worse than yours does.  I do not suppose I can hide this under a scarf?  No.  Forget it, it will take forever to brush this out.  Tell Ramsay I am not coming to dinner tonight."

Reek pleaded and babbled, but Arya was not swayed.  She ignored him, trying to dislodge the brush that was now stuck in her hair.  Snarling, she told him to get out and continued to yank on the brush.  With no other choice, Reek began down the stairs again, fully expecting his legs to just give out.  Theon thought that would be splendid, they would fall, break their skull and not have to tell Ramsay that Arya said no.  This did not happen, so Reek had to stand before his Master without Arya for a second time.  "Master, Lady Arya said..she...is not coming to dinner.  I begged her, I told her you commanded, but she.." Before Reek could finish his Master was already before him.  With a voice like silk, eyes piercing into his own tearful look, Ramsay spoke.  "Let me understand this Reek.  Because I think I must be confused.  I, your Master, sent you with an order to bring Lady Arya down to dinner.  You, my pet, went upstairs to follow that order.  Correct so far, Reek?"  As soon as he nodded, Ramsay continued.  "So you went to follow my order, yet when Lady Arya gave you a different order, you followed it.  Which meant you chose to ignore and defy my order.  Do I have that right, Reek?"

Before Reek could even attempt to answer that wrong yet right reasoning, Ramsay backhanded him.  It was hard enough and Reek's legs were done enough, that he hit the floor.  Ramsay stood over him and used his boot to lift Reek's jaw up.  Reek looked up at his Master, whimpering.  "How dare you disobey my orders?"  Trying to speak ever so submissively, begging with his eyes, Reek squeaked out, "Master, I am her maid.  Like with Jeyne, I need to do as she says?"  Reek phrased it as a very timid question, acting extra dim witted, feeling extra dim witted.  That statement and the clearing of Roose's throat, made the fire dull a little in Ramsay's eyes.  "Stupid Reek.  I sometimes forget just how empty headed you are.  Listen very carefully.  Any order I give will always be more important than Arya's.  Do you understand now?"  He spoke with exaggerated slowness and Reek nodded, paying close attention.  "Yes Master.  I am sorry that I am very stupid."

"Now, go upstairs and obey my original command.  Do not come back here without Arya or I will whip your back bloody tonight.  Move."  Ramsay watched with narrowed eyes as his pet scrambled to his feet and hobbled painfully away.  Turning back to the table, he gave a small apologetic bow.  "Forgive that tasteless display, Lady Mother, but even the most obedient of pets need occasional discipline."  Lady Walda merely nodded and kept eating.  As Ramsay sat down again, Roose spoke softly.  "True, sometimes a pet can get out of hand.  Many times it is the fault of the creatures. Not always though. Perhaps the fault lies with the owner."  Ramsay stiffened and his jaw clenched in anger.  Clutching his cutlery, he simply muttered that Reek best present Arya quickly.


	14. Seeking Mercy From No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek must get Lady Arya to dinner regardless of the impossibility of forcing a wolf to obey.

By the time Reek has made it back up the stairs his legs were just done.  To his shame, Theon was crawling across the floor to Arya's room and he sat against the door to knock.  This time when Arya said to enter, Reek had to painfully pull himself to his feet, when he tried to enter, he simply fell forward.  Too miserable and afraid to care anymore, Reek sat on the floor and spoke.  "Lady Arya, I must escort you to dinner.  Lord Ramsay has ordered me to bring you downstairs, please."  With a snort, Arya looked down at the pathetic creature.  "How?  Will you crawl over and drag my ankle?  You cannot even stand up.  Go away, Reek."  Arya has given up on the hair and was sitting on the bed, watching him.  Reek burst into desperate tears and got on his knees, hands out imploringly.  "Please! Please, I cannot go down without you!"  Shrugging, though plainly discomforted by his begging, Arya began to examine her nails.

Theon and Reek were both screaming now, though it came out as whimpering.  It was impossible, there was no winning here.  He could not force Arya downstairs, yet he could not disobey his Master.  That last nerve snapped again and Reek merged with Theon.  Slumping down further, the voice was still thin and weak with fear but it changed somehow.  Became a tad clearer, perhaps even slightly lower, gruffer almost.  "You are just as cruel, games and tricks, like my Master, like Myranda.  You said you would take the blame so I would not be hurt.  You lied, just like they all do here."  With a small hysterical laugh, Reek/Theon started to weakly pull himself to his feet.  "Maybe you do belong here as the Lady Bolton.  You should fit right in."  With that Reek turned away and prepared to be whipped within an inch of his life by Ramsay.  

"Wait.  I will go with you."  As Reek looked over in shock, Arya got off the bed and walked over.  "You are right, Reek.  I was raised a Stark, regardless of what I might be now.  I would not cause another to be harmed because of me.  Escort me to dinner."  Trembling in relief, Reek gratefully thanked Arya and tried to offer his stick thin arm.  Laughing sarcastically, Arya simply walked ahead of the creature.  "If I took that arm, it would snap off of your body.  I will walk down and you can follow me."  By the time Reek made it back down the stairs behind Arya, not a sound was made in the dining room.  When Reek peeked up, he saw all three at the table, simply staring at them.  Only Ramsay was laughing, amused beyond belief at the sight they were subjected to.  First had come Arya with her deranged hair, yet her face and movement was that of a dignified lady.  Behind her, there was Reek actually sliding down the stairs on his narrow ass, his spindly arms and legs working in a crab like manner.

Arya walked over to the table and gave a small curtsy, ignoring the laughter, caring even less about the staring.  "Forgive my tardiness, My Lords, My Lady.  I was having some trouble with my hair.  I am not used to dressing as a lady anymore."  "That had to be the greatest understatement I have ever heard." Ramsay managed to choke out.  Even Lady Walda felt compelled to speak, her fork wavering near her mouth.  "Your hair.  What..what happened?"  Lady Arya smiled and quipped, " Well, understanding that the former lady had Reek for a lady's maid, I asked him to do my hair."  That was all that everyone could take it seemed.  Walda dropped her fork, Roose threw down his napkin and muttered, "By the Gods."  Ramsay laughed himself into a coughing fit and Reek simply wept.  Lady Arya gave a bright grin then began to eat her cold dinner.  Yes, Reek was right, she would fit in here, until she could take these Boltons off her list.


	15. Dinner and Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has finally made it to dinner and as always sparks will fly when she talks to Boltons. Reek receives a dubious mercy from Ramsay.

After a few minutes as Ramsay finally stopped coughing, Lady Walda spoke again.  "Lady Arya, I would be happy to send my maid to you one hour before dinner to help with your hair."  Arya shook her head then swallowed the cold meat in her mouth.  "I thank you Lady, but I would not wish to put you out.  I can manage it on my own."  Ramsay arched an eyebrow at her and then Roose's voice slithered at her.  "You are not rejecting my kind wife's offer are you, Lady Arya?"  Giving Roose an appraising look, Arya revised her choice of words.  "Of course not.  I am grateful to you, My Lady and would appreciate your assistance."  Nodding, Lady Walda reached for dessert.  "You are very welcome!  It is nice to have another Lady here.  I will always be here to help."

Arya deeply doubted that Lady Walda would ever be helpful but simply smiled.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Reek still crying, trying to crawl to the nearest wall.  Then using it to stand up, holding it as he slowly made his way behind Ramsay.  She could not understand how no one seemed to take notice of this but she was not about to push her luck by mentioning it.  Only after Reek finally inched his way to his spot did Ramsay speak.  "Oh, Reek.  You may go find Damon and tell him you need a whip that will hurt the worst but offer the least amount of blood.  I want you to carry it in your mouth and crawl with it into my chambers.  I am giving you the mercy of crawling so that you may get back to my room before seasons change." 

Reek stared in horror, but then stammered meekly.  "But, Master, I was good, I obeyed, you said if.."  Cutting his pet off, Ramsay continued cheerfully.  "I said that if you did not bring the Lady Arya downstairs that I would whip your back bloody.  You brought her down so I will not whip you bloody.  But for disobeying my order in the first place, I am going to whip you until you are almost bloody.  See the difference?"  Whimpering, Reek nodded and thanked his Master for explaining.  "Go on and crawl, pet.  Find Damon."  With that, Reek crept painfully out of the hall, shaking and sobbing.   Stabbing a potato to hide her discomfort at such treatment of any human, Arya nearly growled at her fork.

"You seem distressed Arya.  Is it the food or the cutlery that is giving you trouble?" Ramsay asked with a bright smile.  "Both are perfectly fine, Ramsay.  I am simply eager to walk about my home again.  I assume I am allowed to walk about my home freely?" She asked with wide eyes.  Ramsay began to answer but was cut off by his father.  "Of course, no one would deny you the right to walk your home or lands, in fact, you may even ride if you would like.  As long as you do not mind an escort, after all, what North Lady would go alone?"  Roose stared at her icily, impassively.  Stiffly, Arya nodded.  "Of course, My Lord.  An escort for a lady, after all, you would never expect a young woman to defend herself.  That would be so demeaning, wouldn't it?"  Again, the two had a challenging stare and this time it was Walda that shivered.  Ramsay just sat back and watched this time, amused.

After a moment, Roose said to his wife, "Dearest wife, please escort Lady Arya about her old home and show her the changes."  Both ladies stared at him askance, Walda because she never knew what changes would have even been made.  Arya because it sounded like torture to spend time with the vacant eyed wife of Roose Bolton.   However, with no other option, both women stood and curtsied.  Ramsay and Roose stood as the ladies left.  Arya lasted through the aimless wandering of her home with Walda speaking of the vaguest things.  As soon as she could, Arya pleaded a headache and rushed off to her own chamber, well, her new chamber.  The one that Jeyne had died in.

Reek was sobbing loudly, shamefully as he went to get the whip.  He was bad again, he was disloyal and deserved to be whipped.  Theon had different ideas about what they should feel and where they should go.  Theon felt they were tricked again, not bad at all.  He thought they should not seek Damon but hide in Arya's room.  Then they can tell her to kill Theon as he was a traitor and deserved to die.  Damon was thrilled to present Reek with a whip and taunted him the whole while.  With the whip clenched painfully in his mouth, Reek crawled slowly to his Master's chambers.  He almost collapsed in the hallway, so scared and already hurting so much, his legs most of all.  Yet when Ramsay entered his room, there was his faithful pet, whip in mouth, trembling before him.


	16. Wishing On Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long night for some inhabitants of Winterfell. Some wish on death, others cause the need for the wishing.

Arya sat on the window ledge, shivering but wanting the cold crisp air.  It was the only thing so far that she felt was really Winterfell.  The home she knew was gone, all the inhabitants were new, it was poisoned by the enemy and she hated this place.  Had she known what was here, she would never have come back North.  Foolish, stupid of her, should have gone on that other ship to Braavos.  Now she was being forced to marry into family that killed her mother and brother.  Did they really believe that they will be safe?  Even if Arya fails to take them down, she knows Lord Stannis is bearing down upon them.  She knows once her brother Jon Snow hears of her marriage, no vow will keep him from coming to save her.  Take my Needle away, remove the clothing and force me into a simpering bride.  Go on then, enjoy your time ruling, whether by my hand or another, Roose Bolton, you will die.  

Her thoughts were interrupted by screams of pain and the cracks of a whip.  Looking further out the window, Arya saw that Ramsay's window must also be open.  There was no doubt as to who was begging and wailing.  That was another thing, this was the son, as bad as the father.  She was to marry this killer and torturer, the beast playing at a man.  Ramsay would never dare to injure her in such a way, nor would he hunt her.  He was as afraid of Roose as everyone else.  However, that does not mean he will not try and abuse her, control her.  Now he is still amused at someone that will actually challenge him, but that will change.  Once Ramsay discovers that she truly means to never bend to him, he will try and break her.  She hopes when it happens she can kill him in front of this Reek.  Another crime at the Bolton's door.  Theon Greyjoy has murdered her little brothers, betrayed her family and burned her home.  Now there was just a shattered shell of an almost-human that is receiving the Seven Hells every day.  Roose Bolton.  Ramsay Bolton.  They have moved to the top of her list.

Ramsay kept his word and though Reek was covered in red welts over his entire body, he bled little.  Shuddering and sobbing, Reek was pulled into Ramsay's arms afterwards.  The strong arms held the frail form easily as Ramsay walked to his bed and carefully laid Reek down.  Ramsay lay down next to his pet and his large hand wiped at the tears, leaving clean smudges on the gaunt face.  "Poor pet, you did this to yourself.  All you have to ever do is obey me.  It is not a hard thing, it should be a wonderful thing Reek.  Don't you want to please your Master?  I thought you loved me?"  Reek knew the hurt voice and look were a lie, the biggest lie and yet he needed, wanted to believe it.  "Yes, I love you, I want to be good and please you, I do, Master!" He blurted out desperately, scared to look into Ramsay's eyes, lest any lies are there.

However, Theon knew that the eyes had to stay open and had to be looking at Ramsay.  Hissing, hating, Theon hid behind Reek's terror, gagging at the flood of gratitude Reek gave the bastard.  Ramsay leaned down and kissed Reek, halting the begging.  Shivering, Reek timidly opened his mouth and let Ramsay inside.  Reek knew this was better than more whips or knives.  He knew that even though he knows now what will come next.  Theon wanted to bite down on that thick tongue, make Ramsay choke and scream this time.  The mere thought made Reek cry again and whimper into Ramsay's mouth.  When Ramsay flipped Reek over, Theon was scared at how easy it was.  How light he has become, how weakened, it was intolerable.  Almost as intolerable as Ramsay thrusting himself inside, flaying from inside of Reek, Theon cannot abide it and goes away.  Reek does not go away, he is very aware of his Master and gives his Lord pleasure.  He begs shamefully for Ramsay to use him when he is ordered to.  Reek squirms but does braces himself and does not resist, tries to relax his muscles to give his Master better access to himself.  When Ramsay climaxes, Reek wishes he were Theon and could hate.  He wishes he were Arya and could make a list.  Most of all Reek wishes to never have been.


	17. A Confession and Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon faces Arya in the Godswoods. Even Reek tries to help Theon confess his crimes, a secret and his name. Arya finds herself learning something new and making a promise to the broken pet.

The next morning, Reek was sitting under his Master's table, eating the leftover crumbs on the breakfast plate, when Ramsay asked Arya to walk with him.  Reek was told that he could catch up to his Master outside when he had finished tidying the room.  Hobbling about, Reek made his Master's bed, emptied the chamber pot and dusted.  He then limped to Arya's room to do the same thing.  When he was finished, Reek rested his legs for only a moment, sitting on the rug, then painfully stood up again.  Groaning, he began the long trek to outside, then Reek had to ask a servant which way his Master had gone.  Only after a few well placed insults did the servant finally point out the direction.  Towards the Godswoods, the one place Reek did not want to be, not with Arya here.  Theon wanted to be there though, he was hoping it would help Arya feel angry enough to kill him.

 As Reek walked through the woods, shivering in the crisp air, he could hear the dogs in the distance.  Reek was scared at first that Ramsay might have dared to hunt Arya after all.  But he knew how the girls sounded when they were searching or attacking.  They did not sound that way, it was playful as if they were running about, just having fun with their Master.  He turned in that direction and walked, then cringed, noticing the Godwoods to his right.  There was Arya Stark, looking at the face tree, and it was too much.  Memories flooded painfully into the fractured mind and Theon was all Theon, remembering.  Remembering Winterfell as it was, then as it became when Theon made a terrible choice.  Reek knew he should keep heading to find Ramsay, his Master was all that mattered after all.  Not these thoughts, not these trees, not this survivor.  So doing the right thing, Reek turned to find his Lord.  Theon spun him right back around and hobbled painfully towards the trees and Arya.

When Arya turned to face the creature limping towards her, Reek expected to see tears on her face.  For her family, her home and her incredible losses.  No, her face was composed and her eyes were stone.  She was not here to seek any comfort nor to offer prayers.  Theon remembered that she said she only worshiped Death now.  Well, excellent, then here was another willing gift for her God.  Using every amount of will, all the strength in his body and mind, Theon spoke.  The agony of it was so much, that he fell to his knees before her and wept.  He spoke through tears, a voice heavy with regret and bitterness.  "I am so sorry.  For Robb, for Winterfell.  All of it.  Your brothers are alive, Arya, I swear it.  Ramsay will hurt me for telling you the truth, but it is the truth.  They ran off with Hodor and a Wildling prisoner.  I murdered two boys to hide it.  I have done so much wrong, so much to pay for.  Please, kill me, I am Theon Greyjoy, I am.  Say my name and slice my throat or drown me like an unwanted kitten.  Just kill me as Theon, Arya."  He lowered his head after seeing nothing in her empty eyes and sobbed, brokenly.

Arya stared at the creature in front of her, on the ground.  Reek had come stumbling towards her, crying, then threw himself down.  He babbled and Arya tried to understand but most of his words made no sense.  She could clearly hear him saying Reek, then words that rhymed with his horrid name.  The rest was all wails and mismatched words.  "Sorry" was said over and over and at one point Arya thought she heard him say something about boys.  Shaking her head, staring at the ragged man with pity, she started to walk away.  Let Ramsay figure out why his demented pet was this upset.  "Arya!  Please!  Alive!"  Still not understanding, she continued to walk until he whispered.  The wind carried it, just a small ghost of a sound, it was enough to send chills through her and she turned again.  "Kill me.  Let me die as him.  Oh please."

Walking back to the huddled man, Arya knelt down and looked into the wrecked face.  She tried to see past the fear and madness in his eyes.  Searching for Theon.  "Kill you, is that what you said?  Let you die as who?  Say it, if you can say your name, I will do it."  Arya urged in a soft calm voice, her whole body readying, hoping that justice may be served.  Oh to kill Theon Greyjoy in front of the Godswoods would at least be a form of justice for her family.  Oh, how Theon tried, shouting it, fighting Reek and Ramsay with everything he had to say his name!  "Reek.  Ramsay will not let Reek die.  Please."  Arya sighed in disappointment, then stood up again, dusting off her hated dress.  "Let us go find your Master.  Maybe he can understand what has set you off.  Come on, now, Ramsay is with the hounds.  Maybe they have eaten him if we are lucky."  Arya smirked at the unlikely idea and turned, figuring the creature would follow.  She did not expect a mangled bony hand to grab at her hem.

If it were anyone else, they might have lost a hand, but Arya could not envision this Reek as any threat.  He was timid and let go of her dress as soon as her attention returned to him.  Hunched low, still sobbing, Reek tried again to speak.  He was astounded at Theon's daring and determination, Reek was meek, weak.  Yet he struggled to win against the Ironborn hiding inside of him.  But he was tired, so tired of hurting and being scared.  Maybe Theon was right in telling Arya about the boys, she could kill him.  She could have comfort even?  So Reek decided to give in and hope to die before Ramsay shows up to see what a very bad, disloyal pet he is being.  "The boys.  Alive.  The boys.  Alive.  Winterfell burns.  Kill me.  Kill Reek."  Arya heard his words this time and sucked in her breath.  "Say it again.  One more time, slower now."  Reek and Theon wanted to scream it to the heavens, but the words came out so light, and yet it felt so heavy on the pet's shoulders.  "The boys. Alive. The boys. Alive. Kill me."

Grabbing the frail shoulders, Arya shook Reek until his remaining teeth clattered.  "The boys are alive?  My brothers?  Bran and Rickon?  They are alive?"  Trying to nod, to speak, Reek let the truth shine out of his eyes.  "There were two boys dead.  There were witnesses.  Did your master tell you to lie to me about this?"  Tearing out of the grip, Reek shook his head.  "No, Reek cannot lie.  Master will be mad at Reek for saying, for telling the secret.  Alive.  The bad man took Winterfell and boys escaped.  Two new boys died to hide it.  He was a terrible man and Ramsay hated his name."  Arya was calm and still again, with one hand she lifted Reek's face up.  "And do you remember that name?  Do you know who you are, who you really are?"  Nodding, Theon looked at Death and responded.  "Yes, he was...was...Reek now.  Just Reek.  Not a man.  Kill me before Master knows I was bad.  Said bad things, so disloyal.  He will take more pieces now."

With a sigh, Arya let go of the man and let him sob at her feet.  Knowing her brothers are alive is good, but where are they?  They could be dead or long lost by now.  Still, even knowing the truth, Reek still could not be Theon and she could not take his life.  He was quite mad and she actually felt a shred of sympathy, more than a shred if she were honest.  Sighing again, Arya knelt back down and did the unthinkable.  She gathered the dirty mass of bones in her arms and hugged him, as if he were a lost child.  As if it were her brothers, lost and dirty.  The kindness was unbearable and wonderful.  Theon and Reek clutched the wolf as if she were the only thing to save them.  "Hush, Reek.  Thank you for telling me of my brothers.  I cannot kill you, but Ramsay will die, I promise you.  Then you will be safe again.  When I have killed these Boltons, I will help you remember your name.  The real name and then I will give you the peace of death."

Theon nodded into her shoulder and cried with gratitude.  Reek cried with misery, knowing that Ramsay would always win, never let Reek die.  Even a fierce wolf was no match for such a monster.  Arya held onto the man until he stopped crying, then she helped him stand up.  The smell was not too bad out here in the cool air, Arya allowed Reek her arm to steady himself.  Arm in arm, they walked for a bit, until they were close enough to hear Ramsay's dogs.  Then the wolf went forward alone, as the wraith haunted the spaces left behind her. 


	18. Revenge Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya gets bit by Ramsay's hound and he finds fault with her for it. She has her own ideas of handling bad dogs.

Reek and Theon were so tired, so sick from their efforts.  Just walking towards their Master and the dogs, was torment with every step.  She will tell Ramsay what we said, oh, he will take more of us now! Reek cried in his head and Theon responded.  No, she will not, she dares not, he will use it against her and she knows it.  Arya is smarter than us, maybe even smarter than..no, no one was smarter than his Master what a disloyal thought!  Theon was trying to come up with a good enough response to that, when chaos struck.

All the hounds saw Reek, their friend, their former bed mate, the slowest of all the dogs and leaped upon him.  So little balance and muscle made Reek fly backwards with a grunt.  As he wondered whether or not his back was broken, the dogs licked and nipped at him.  The largest one of all was standing on him, unaware that she was crushing his body.  Not thinking, Arya reached forward to push the dog off of Reek and before Ramsay or Reek could say a warning, chaos.

Red Jeyne spun around and her jaws clamped down on Arya's arm.  She howled as the dog growled, as Ramsay yelled for the dog to release.  Instantly, the dog let go and walked back to her Master.  Petting the dog, Ramsay spoke rather harshly to Arya.  "That was very stupid, My Lady.  Have you never been around hunting dogs?  Reek is their playmate, they were simply greeting him.  You should not interfere with my pets, it can get dangerous."  Holding her bloody arm, Arya glared at Ramsay.  "After all, Lady Arya, these dogs love the taste of prey.  Women are their favorite flavor, I think."  

Without a word, Arya walked away, heading inside for the maester, fuming.  How dare that bastard let his killer hounds bite her?  It will not happen again, she will see to that later.  Right now it is important to get to the excuse they have for a healer.  She cannot afford to have a bad injury right now.  All her strength and courage must see her through.  In short time, she will be expected to wed and bed this monster.  No delays can be had.  Plus, she would need her dexterity for tonight.  When Ramsay will pay for this wound.

"Stupid fucking cunt."  Ramsay muttered, watching Arya leave and Reek shivered.  This could be construed as his fault, he knew it and was groveling, crawling now, towards his master.   However, the sight of little Reek squirming through the dried leaves and grass, huge, fearful eyes timidly peeking up, Ramsay calmed down.  The bitch can challenge him all she wants.  He has dealt with stubbornness before, oh yes, he knows all about slow learners.  Theon was arrogant until Ramsay trained him.  Arya was smart and stubborn, but he will train her, she will learn. 

That night, Reek was laying next to the large fireplace. A sudden chill had taken the air, so he chanced sleeping so publicly.  Wrapped in his tattered blanket, the pet was enjoying the warmth at his back, when he woke up startled.  A sound, a sneaky sound and Reek saw the shadow go past.  It scared him, he thought he knew who it was and he wished not to know.  Reek preferred to believe it was a ghost, Winterfell had so many haunts and that was a better thought.  He clenched his blanket closer and went to sleep.  Theon kept watch, hoping the wolf would sneak back in before others woke up.  He could not stand the idea of having to hunt her for escaping.  No, he thought, she is not running away, she is too clever for that.  I do not want to think about what she is doing then.  Theon chose to join Reek in slumber.

The next morning, Ben came to tell Ramsay that Red Jeyne's head was missing.  Reek nearly fainted and Ramsay was in a fury, storming out of the room.  Once the world stopped turning grey, Reek hobbled after his Master.  He assumed he should follow and was too scared to take a chance.  Ramsay slammed his fist against Arya's door and after a minute, he smashed it open.  Arya was not there, the room was empty and Ramsay swore.  Heading down to the main dining area, Ramsay found Arya at the table with his father and step mother.  Grinding his teeth, he approached the woman he most wanted to kill in that moment.


	19. Emotions of Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay wants revenge for the death of his dog. Even if he cannot prove it, he knows who did it. Arya enjoys her victory and is not thinking of repercussions much yet. Reek suffers grief and must make a terrible choice. Theon can only watch as things get worse.

Roose looked up at Ramsay and calmly spoke.  "Well, have you decided to join your family for breakfast for once?  I thought we only received this honor in the evening."  It took incredible effort for Ramsay not to rage, not to attack that little bitch, who sat smiling at him.  Nodding curtly, Ramsay sat in his chair, next to Arya.  Reek shook so badly, he was sure he would drop or spill something,but he filled his Master's plate and cup.  Barely managing not to make a mistake, Reek served his Lord then stepped back.  Wringing his hands together, he prayed that Ramsay would not hurt Arya badly.  He also prayed that Roose did not chastise Ramsay for any reason, that would get Reek hurt quicker than anything.

"My kennel master came to me early this morning.  It seems some very sick person decided to behead one of my best hounds."  Ramsay announced through clenched teeth, staring at Arya.  Roose raised one eyebrow then gave the girl a questioning look.  "Would you know anything about this, Lady Arya?"  Shaking her head and giving wide innocent eyes that fooled only Lady Walda, Arya gave Ramsay a very fake look of sympathy.  "I am so sorry for your loss, Ramsay.  Of course, perhaps if your dogs were not so vicious, someone would not have felt compelled to kill it."  As Ramsay growled low in rage, Reek shaking like a leaf behind him, Lady Walda clucked and spoke.  "It is silly to ask a Lady if she knew of this!  No Lady would go near a filthy hound willingly."  After making this comment, another pastry fell victim to Walda's appetite.

"Oh, I think this Lady knew exactly what she was doing.  What did you use, Arya?  A hatchet or an axe?" Ramsay sneered, drawing a little closer to the object of his extreme anger.  Roose's voice cutting through was like Ramsay hitting a wall and he groaned.  "Son, are you contradicting your beloved stepmother?  You would not be so rude as to do that, would you?"  The tone was soft and full of danger, Ramsay knew that tone led to a visit he would avoid at all costs.  "No father, I apologize Lady Mother.  I never meant to imply or be rude.  It just seemed strange to me that anyone here would dare such a thing."  It was such an effort not to laugh at how enraged Ramsay was and if they were alone, Arya may have chuckled right in his face.  Roose was giving her an appraising look and Arya knew he suspected her, but did not wish to know.

Reek was very sad, he had always liked Red Jeyne and it hurt to know Arya cut his friend's head off.  The dogs were his only friends and the loss was almost unbearable.  Theon understood why Arya had done it but he worried for her.  If she went too far, even the immense threat of his father may not hold Ramsay back.  Even now, it was evident Ramsay was thinking of ways to exact some revenge.  Ramsay ate barely anything, and when he was done, instead of giving Reek the leftovers, he snapped for him to follow.  Reek stumbled after his Master, who was in a fine rage, heading out towards the kennels.  As they rounded the corner, heading over to Ben, Reek accidentally let a small sob leak out.

Spinning around fast, looming over his pet, Ramsay demanded, "What the fuck are you crying for?"  Never lying, Reek timidly responded, "Red Jeyne was my friend, Master."  For a moment, Ramsay said nothing at all, just glaring and Reek thought he would get hurt.  Yet, his Master did a very surprising thing, instead, it elated and scared Reek.  Putting his large arms around his small pet, Ramsay pulled him close and whispered, "Poor little Reek. Of course you are sad.  The only ones who care for you besides your Master...and here is that little bitch cutting their heads off.  Don't worry, I won't let her take your head too."  Sadly, Theon knew it was true and oh, how he hated this man.

"Since she was your friend, Reek, I will give you some mercy.  You may be the one to bury her body and head."  Reek managed a thank you and cried harder in despair.  While Ramsay spoke with Ben, Theon helped Reek drag the heavy dog into the hole.  It had taken him most of the morning to dig it out, yet, his Lord did not leave him to it.  No, his Master stayed with Ben, where he could keep an eye on his pet.  Theon thought it had more to do with Ramsay avoiding Arya.  Reek thought he did not give a shit, he was sick, hungry and sad.  He finished burying the dog and sobbed over the grave until his Master pulled him away.  "Oh, little pet, I know you are hurting right now.  That bad girl will pay for this, I promise you.  After all, the only thing my pet should ever cry over or think of is his Master.  Arya will pay and you will never have to think of it again, will you?"

Terror filled Reek and he inched closer to his Lord, begging timidly.  "Please, I think of you, I love you, I want to be good, to serve you, Master."  Theon wanted to vomit and wondered how it would look when Ramsay's new tunic was splattered.  Reek forced himself to swallow down bile and was grateful when Ramsay gave Reek a small kiss on his dirty hair.  Putting a large hand on Reek's shoulder, he turned him and they walked towards the keep again.  Ramsay spoke soft and very kind, which put Theon into terror.  "Reek, where did you sleep last night?"  Twitching and the hateful head nodding began as Reek stammered out, "The main hall, near the fireplace, Master."  "And you heard nor saw anyone at all during the night?  We both know that you are restless at sleep, that you are prone to waking suddenly.  You are always a coward, always alert to danger.  Yet, you saw nothing?"

Reek let out a small whimper, even as Theon started begging, do not tell him, don't do it.  Yet what choice did he have?  His Master knew him very well, better than Reek even knew himself.  He could not lie and he was afraid to tell the truth.  Reek had no wish for Arya to be hurt, but he was too cowed, too scared and not human enough anymore.  "I..I..heard something last night, very late.  I did not see who it was, Master, I swear it."  But I knew anyway, Theon thought and Reek clamped down hard against the thoughts.  "Are you very sure you did not see who this person was Reek?"  Shaking his head, Reek whimpered. "No, Master, I only heard them and saw a small shape."

Nodding, Ramsay smiled and said, "Reek we shall go back upstairs I think.  I have some planning to do."  As Reek stumbled along behind his Lord, Theon thought desperately, I hate you, I fucking hate you...Reek only thought back, Not as much as I hate myself.


	20. Bad Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has his revenge, involving Reek. Arya pays more than Ramsay intended. Roose Bolton is displeased with his son and the pet.

Reek was saddling his Lord's horse when he heard a soft voice hail him.  It made him freeze instantly, it was a worst voice, a bad one to have calling him.  "Creature, you will tell Ramsay to come to my chamber.  Now."  Nodding, Reek cringed until Roose Bolton had walked away, then he scurried like the mouse he was, to get his Master.  Oh, this was so very bad, he knew, he knew what Arya had done of course, everyone did.  Then Ramsay had to have revenge, of course he did and who would have dared warn against it?  Reek?  That was laughable, even Theon was thrilled that Ramsay would make a mistake and fall.  Except Reek would be suffering for it too and he knew it.  If Roose hurt Ramsay, then Reek will be screaming before nightfall, that was a fact.

When his Master decided on a course of action, no one could dissuade him except maybe his father.  But this time by the time Roose found out what his son was up to, it was already damage done.  Worst was that Ramsay made Reek help, he helped to hurt the girl Theon grew up with.  Even more despicable was that Arya forgave him for it, she said so and that hurt worse than a blade.  This made Theon try and act out so Ramsay would hurt them, he needed the pain to shut out the guilt.  Yet even when his Master kicked him for daring to sigh, even though he knew it broke a rib, it was not enough.  Nothing would ever be enough, maybe death, but that will not happen.  As he limped slowly towards his Lord's chambers, he could not help but replay Ramsay's revenge.

Over and over in the shattered mind, he saw images he wants to forget.  Oh, so many things he wants to forget, to never again see, it was the one part he and Reek could agree on.  So much horror and he was getting smaller by the day, too small to hold such sights and thoughts anymore.  When Arya had called for a bath the other night, Reek was shaking, knowing his Master's plans.  He began to wash Arya without a word, not looking at her at all.  Reek wanted to pretend he was not there, just a husk, performing a task.  Theon was already raging enough for both of them.  It was so fast, even faster than Ramsay thought, he had only made Reek add a small amount of lye to the bath water, after all. 

Luckily, his Master was hiding in the shadows of the bathing room the whole time.  The second Arya began to screech and lunge out of the tub, Reek fell backwards, sobbing.  Ramsay came out, grinning at first, but as Arya fell to the ground convulsed, he frowned nervously instead.  "Reek, get the maester, run!  You must have put in too much, you fool!"  Reek nearly broke his neck, getting to the maester, thinking, I did not, I put in what you told me to! I always obey, it is his fault not mine, but that was a bad thought, Theon's thought and they had no time for that now.  By the time Reek and the maester made it back to the bathing room, Arya's skin was peeling and blistering.  Ramsay had dumped clean cold water on her, again and again, cursing angrily.

The maester had Ramsay carry Arya to her room and began to treat her.  As the old man worked with lotions and ice, Ramsay paced the room like a caged animal.  Reek was hiding in plain sight again, overwhelmed and drowning in guilt.  Theon kept making the gaunt face press harder into the cold stone, hoping to crush his bones.  Only after the maester insisted that the girl would live and not be scarred, did Ramsay take a relieved breath.  After the maester left, saying he would return with some milk of the poppy for the suffering Arya, did Ramsay approach the bed.  "Reek, come here, let's visit with our Arya for a minute."  Whining, Reek slid along the wall, facing the stones, until he made it over to the bed.  As always, his dramatic misery caused Ramsay to chuckle.

Arya was bright red and it was evident her pain was great.  Reek wanted badly to apologize but he knew that would make Master very mad.  She glared at Ramsay and simply gritted out, "This is only the start.  I will take more than a pup's head next time."  Ramsay gave a brilliant smile to his fiance and said, "I am looking forward to it.  I do apologize, I did not mean for you to become this ill over a little poison.  Reek put the poison in your bathwater, but he must have added a little too much."  Reek sobbed in shame and tried to look anywhere but at Arya.  He was surprised when he heard the thin voice, racked with pain say his name.  "Reek, I know you had no choice.  I forgive you."  Then the girl told Ramsay to fuck off just as the maester returned.

Even though she was healing faster than the maester thought she would, she was not well enough for dinner.  Which left Roose receiving an explanation from the maester about how Arya was injured by lye in her bath water.  For a day and night, he said, did, nothing to Ramsay and that just made his son more nervous.  If Ramsay was nervous, then Reek was downright petrified.  It caused him to make mistakes and it caused his Master to partially flay one of Reek's remaining fingers.  Yet, here it was, Roose has decided the wait was long enough and he wanted Ramsay in his chambers.  Reek timidly approached his Master, one look at the pet's face and Ramsay knew.  Without words, Ramsay began to head for his father's room, gesturing for his Reek to follow.  However, Roose was not in his chambers, that was bad, that was worse.  That meant he was waiting for Ramsay in his special chamber.

Reek has only been in Roose's special room once before and he decided then he would rather visit the dungeons again.  Ramsay had been in there many times, and each time is worse than the last.  It was a toss up as to who had the greater look of fear, as Ramsay stood in front of the door, Reek shivering just behind him.  Theon whispered, he will hurt you both this time, and it will be deserved!  You have become a monster, just like Ramsay himself!  I know, I know it but I am so scared....Master is frightened, that is worse than anything...Until the door opened and Roose Bolton stared at his two victims.  "Both of you, come in."


	21. A Special Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose decides to discipline Ramsay. He uses Reek as part of the punishment.

Ramsay went into the room, pale and trying to maintain some dignity, hiding his fear.  With a snarl, he had to return to the door, yanking Reek inside, who was sobbing and too terrified to move.  After they entered, Roose shut the door and leaned against it.  Crossing his arms, he looked at his son and said, "Over a mangy old bitch, you have disobeyed my orders and nearly killed Lady Arya.  The only Stark we have.  Your own future and you placed it in jeopardy because of your own foul temper."  "It was only a bit of revenge, not intended to kill her and it didn't." Ramsay responded sullenly.  Without any further speech, Roose struck out, backhanding Ramsay hard enough to make him hit the ground.  Reek whined in fear and horror, wringing his hands, watching blood flow from his Master's mouth.  Oh, he would pay for this, he would bleed so much more when his Lord got him alone.

For right now, Theon was more concerned with being in this small chamber of horrors.  Any man that can cow Ramsay is not someone that he wants to be locked in a chamber with.  Reek tried to stare at his own feet, rather than around the room.  Trying to avoid looking at the human skins that hung carefully on all the walls.  So many of them, skinned and cured so that you can still tell if they were male or female.  Some were skins that belonged to children and worse were the jars of smaller parts.  Shuddering, Reek could have no where to hide in here, every corner had a new horror and he felt so trapped.  Ramsay groaned and tried to stand back up.  "Father, I am sorry, it was foolish of me, you are right."  But the words were forced, were hiding resentment and anger, Roose knew that, Reek knew it too.  "No, Ramsay, it is not enough this time.  I will not allow you to keep making the same errors.  After all, what kind of father would I be, not to give you the correct discipline?"

"At least send my pet back out first."  Ramsay muttered, stiffening in trepidation.  Roose shook his head, and gave a mirthless smile.  "Oh no, he will stay right here.  You should have a witness, a reminder for when the pain fades, the humiliation can remain.  Also, we both know you had him help you in your little scheme.  So he deserves some pain too, don't you think?"  With raging eyes, Ramsay glared at his father.  "He is mine! Only I can punish him!  Reek, leave at once."  With a whimper, Reek gave a tiny nod and moved towards the door.  Yet Roose was still blocking the door and Reek couldn't even dare to think of moving past him.  Cringing, whining, Reek looked at his Master.  "I want to be good.  I want to obey, Master." he pleaded softly, but did not go any closer to the door.  Not even Theon would cross Roose Bolton.

"Ramsay you will go sit at my table"  Without a word, intimidated but refusing to admit it, he went and sat down.  As his father slowly came up behind him, Ramsay watched nervously.  "Turn and face the table.  Now put your hands flat on it."  Ramsay put his left hand flat and before he could do anymore than that, Roose struck.  A fine blade drove through his hand, delicately going between bones, pinning him to the table.   As he let out a cry of surprise and horror, Roose's voice cut through it.  "Your other hand now, Ramsay.  Flat on the table, make me do it for you and I will ruin your hand forever."  With a strangled sound, Ramsay put his other hand flat and winced as another blade pinned it the same way.  "Now, Reek, come over here."  Theon screamed that Roose will do worse with knives to him, but Reek had to obey.  He shuffled forward, sobbing, wringing his hands together.  "Sit in that chair, across from your master."  

Letting out a squeaked protests, Reek shook his head, freezing still.  "I...I..cannot, Milord!  Reek cannot use chairs, does not deserve, please.."  Roose's voice was blades wrapped in velvet.  "Creature, who am I?"  Twitching, head nodding, Reek stammered.  "Lord Bolton...Warden of the North."  "And your master's father.  Is he above me?"  Ramsay saw how angry his father was becoming and relented, afraid that he might kill his pet.  "Reek, you have my permission to sit in the chair."  The instant permission was given, Reek awkwardly sat in the chair.  It felt strange and very wrong, Reek was overwhelmed and peeked up at his Lord, so scared.  This actually calmed Ramsay to see his pet so distressed.  Reek would never use this as leverage, he was not Theon, seeing his Master hurt scared him.  Ramsay's state of mind changed again when he saw his father put something in front of his pet.

To Reek's surprise, a bowl and goblet were before him now.  Wine and soup?  What trick would this be?  "Reek, you will drink and eat all of this.  Ramsay, since you have not seen fit to obey me, I must show you how to care for your pet.  You were told to feed him better, to bathe and dress him better.  I have Northern Lords coming that need to see Theon Greyjoy, not some shattered freak.  You as always must defy me.  So I must correct your mistakes and discipline you.  A very slow learner, aren't you?"  Ramsay was red with humiliation and resentment now.  "He is my pet!  I feed him enough and I would have bathed him today.  Reek got us Moat Cailin by my order of him pretending to be Theon, remember?  Did you think I cannot command him again?"  "Eat and drink, Reek."  Roose said again, staring at Ramsay. 

Nearly drooling in hunger and fear, Reek whined but did not touch the food or drink.  Roose raised an eyebrow and Ramsay gave in, with a snarl.  "Reek, you may eat and drink."  Thanking his master, Reek tried to use his mangled hands to clutch the goblet.  It scared him to sip at it, he was not used to such things anymore.  Theon controlled the goblet and the spoon for the bowl as Reek did not remember how to.  Luckily, the training in manners was still ingrained and both Boltons remained silent, watching.  Trembling, Reek managed to finish both without disgracing himself.  It was barely enough wine and soup to fill a child, but for Reek it was nearly a banquet.  Yet, seconds after he took the last sip of wine, the last tiny carrot shred from the bowl, Reek felt strange.  Wrong.  On fire.

Ramsay watched in wretched horror as his pet convulsed, foaming at the mouth, hands scrambling at the table.  Reaching for his Master, who was pinned and could only stare, mouth gaping.  Roose was smirking as Ramsay began to plead with him.  "Please, father, not him, he is my pet!  Don't kill him!  I will obey you, I am sorry, forgive me!  Father please, anything else but that!"  The punishment was sinking in now and Ramsay actually felt shameful tears on his face, as he watched the frail pet collapse.  With a thud, Reek's head hit the table and a faint moan was heard.  Ramsay found himself begging his father so desperately for his pet's life, begging so much, and Roose Bolton laughed.  "Why Ramsay, your pleading and begging...it sounds like Reek!"


	22. No Mercy For Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is short but this is the rest of Ramsay's punishment and Reek's...and it sort of becomes Arya's punishment as well. Yep, Roose got everybody.

As Reek fell to the floor, vomiting and pissing on the carpet, as Ramsay begged, Roose truly took his son to task.  Kicking the chair out from under Ramsay, causing him to bend over the desk, so not to rip his hands.  Using a blade to rip through Ramsay's fancy velvet tunic, baring the skin, smiling at faded scars, Roose pulled a whip from a drawer.  It was a unique whip, with small barbs like little thorns, designed to catch and tear.  The whipping commenced and through his agony, Reek could hear his master screaming.  Was that really happening?  It sounded distant and oh, he was on fire, did he make a mess on the Lord's carpet?  Unable to keep a single thought, Reek vomited again than went limp.  His last thought was Theon's, he was hoping Ramsay hurt as bad as he did. 

By the time Roose was finished, Ramsay had long bloody streaks and smaller tears all over his muscular back.  Roose removed the blades from his sobbing son's hands and let him collapse to the floor.  Ramsay saw Reek laying so still, in a puddle of vomit and piss.  Shuddering with the pain in his back and hands, Ramsay called to his pet but no response came.  "Did..did you kill him?  Father, please..."  Sighing, Roose called for servants then turned back to his cowering, bloody son.  "No, your _pet_ still lives, but will be unwell for a few days...same as you and Arya will be.  In fact it would be unfair to make our old maetser have to run from room to room.  So I will have you and your creature installed in Arya's room for the next few days.  I am sure there is room enough on her floor for both you and Reek.  Feed and bathe him.  Give him the clothing of an Ironborn Lord.  I care not how you deal with him, but you will obey me in this.  You will also never again injure the Lady Arya in such a way.  Keep your fights private.  Keep your dark side private.  Now, get out of my presence and take your Reek with you."

Servants carried the frail, limp Reek and timidly assisted the growling Lord up to Arya's room.  She was lying in her bed, but sat up straight when all of a sudden it seemed like a parade entered.  Staring, confused, Arya watched as an unconscious Reek was dumped on her floor.  Ramsay was helped to the long couch she had received from Lady Walda.  Hissing in pain, he laid on his stomach, not looking at anyone.  The maester entered, bringing more servants and Arya had enough.  Hollering to get attention, she spoke to all.  "Excuse me, there seems to be some confusion.  This is a mere small chamber, not the main hall, nor Ramsay's chambers.  I do agree that Winterfell is very large and can be confusing....but we cannot _all_ live in this room at once."

The maester was concerned with Reek's condition, the servants were terrified, so that left angry Ramsay to answer her.  Growling in pain, shooting Arya a terrible look of wrath, he explained.  "My father has seen fit to punish me for poisoning you.  He has poisoned Reek and ripped through my fucking back.  He said we must heal here in your room.  That way our old useless fucking maester can treat everyone."  He glared at the cringing maester as he said that.  Then he snapped at the old man.   "You had better fix him, or I will take it out on your wrinkled skin!  How bad is he?  How sick?"  The maester tried to stand with some dignity and faced the bleeding man.  "My Lord, he is very weak, but he should heal within a week.  If he is treated correctly, he should live.  Shall I treat your back, My Lord?  Your father did give orders for treatment...though I am not to give you any pain relief."  A smile almost twitched on the old man's face, and he hid it just in time.

 


	23. Barely Snarling Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walda gets a surprise. Roose has enough. Ramsay and Arya do not share well. Reek and Theon have new fears.  
> It is a short chapter full of more humor than it probably should have but...nonetheless...it's what i can think of for now...must get it out of my head!

It was very hard to know who was receiving the worse end of the dealings.  All the servants and the maester knew was none of them wanted to be in that room.  They spent as little time as possible then fled.  Lady Walda gasped in horror, having been unaware of the punishment, she opened the door and stared.  Never mind the appalling mess in the room nor the smell of three unwashed bodies.  Worse than even Reek on his worst day has smelled.  It was the sight of what seemed to be a very vicious pillow fight between Arya and Ramsay on her bed.  Walda had a few pillow fights with friends as a young child.  However, they were always with females and never quite so angrily.  In fact, she never remembered them playing by smothering each other, which is what these two seemed to be doing!  Ramsay's back was bloody and Arya was gray in color, both seemed to be unable to do the other in, but were certainly giving it all their efforts.  Reek seemed to be uselessly trying to drag himself under the bed.  Without a word, Lady Walda shut the door and left.  When she informed her husband what was happening, he simply smirked and told her to let the three of them be.

Roose gave it another day then decided to check if the three still lived.  Part of him truly hoped that they perhaps all killed each other, the end of his small burden of freaks.  The rest of him knew that he needed each of them to play a part in order for his family line to grow strong and continue, more was the pity.  Opening the door, he wrinkled his nose in disgust and his eyes widened in shock at the mess.  "Truly, Lady Arya, you could tolerate such a mess and smell as this?"  Shrugging, Arya simply said, "Never was a Lady before, and was not a very good servant either."  Shaking his head grimly, Roose surveyed the pitiful display of freaks before him.  Ramsay was laying on the couch, tattered breeches on, with every single comforter, sheet and pillow, Arya's room had.  Arya herself was laying upon a shredded mattress, covered in feathers, straw, sweat and a stained nightgown.  Of Reek, all to be seen was a vague shape from under the bed.

Snapping in irritation, Roose announced, "This is beyond tolerance.  Both of you should be ashamed.  According to the maester, the worst of symptoms have passed for each of you.  I expect the three of you to find the bathing room immediately and clean yourselves up.  Get out of that room so the servants can fix it!  The three of you will stop being a terror for the maester and servants!  Or I shall forbid any of them to enter in here again!"   Two nods and Roose left, slamming the door hard enough for all to wince.  After much grumbling, Ramsay stood up slowly and snarled for Reek to get out from under the damned bed.  Arya rolled out of the bed, almost tripping right over Reek, causing Ramsay to laugh and her to curse.  Reek gave a squeak and scrambled to his feet, swaying, still dizzy.  Ramsay staggered over to his pet and grabbed him, meaning to steady him.  Instead, he lost his own balance for a second, enough to send Reek careening into Arya.  She barely kept on her feet, trying to straighten Reek back up and glaring at Ramsay.

Without another word, the three staggered towards the bathing chamber, Reek being mostly held up between the Lord and Lady.  Theon sent visions into his head of Arya and Ramsay ripping him in half while fighting with each other.  Sadly, this was something Reek was very sure could happen.  When they entered the chamber, a bath was already steaming, extra buckets of water on a grate just over the fire.  By mutual silent decision, they picked up Reek and tossed him into the tub.  Theon was amazed that he used to know how to swim so well, as Reek sank down to the bottom.  With a loud, impatient sigh, Ramsay reached in and pulled his pet back up to a sitting position.  "Foolish Reek.  Stay still and let us scrub you clean."  Reek was in terror, he was not allowed to be clean!  "M..Master, Reek does not-"  Shouting, patience nearly gone, Ramsay responded. "You are getting a bath because I said so!"  Arya shouted over Reek's now flinching head, "Do not screech, he is not deaf and neither am I!  Or I wasn't, till now!"

Theon wanted to drown himself and Reek if for nothing more than quiet for his aching head.  Reek's heart pounded in terror and he again pictured the two of them ripping him in half.  They will destroy me, he thought.  Theon thought back, good.


	24. Cleansed With Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three must have a bath while Arya's room is repaired, by order of Roose. As always even the most simple of things become complicated when done by a Monster, Wraith and Wolf.

Reek simply could not take anymore and Theon was drowning right along with him.  The yelling back and forth over him, each hitting the other over the washrag, the soap, anything, really.  His head hurt so badly and the fear, a bath?  It was all too much and Reek wailed like a child while Theon sobbed.  There was not even shame over this, he had none, simply no more room left for another emotion.  This made both Arya and Ramsay pause for a moment.  "Reek, I am not flaying you!  It's a bath, coward!  It does not HURT!"  Ramsay's eyes narrowed and his voice was a mixture of menace and amusement.  Arya felt the danger in his tone and quickly said, "It is my fault.  I accidentally just pinched him, because you would not shut up and I got distracted!"  Ramsay was angry enough at her to believe it and it was hard for Arya to keep a straight face, nearly killed her in fact.  Ramsay had this outraged look on his face and actually grabbed Reek, yanking him closer, as if she were trying to kill him! 

"I will keep you safe from that vile bitch, Reek!  Hush now, pet, I will finish your bath myself, no more pinching Death God girls.." he cooed to Reek, gently bathing his pet.  Arya had to turn away, between Ramsay's reaction and Reek, who was now silent in confusion and horror.  Theon was shrieking, was Ramsay jealous?   Even Reek, who was grateful for his Master's kind attentions, was quite sick at the thought.  It is so dangerous now, because this was another change, another new thing, maybe even a new game.  So Reek kept his eyes on his Master, stayed still and looked grateful, forced himself to feel very, very grateful.  To remember that he told Ramsay he loved him.  I never said that, I never did, snarled Theon, but it did not matter, because only Reek can be heard.  In a few minutes, Reek was clean and shivering next to the fire.  Ramsay had even wrapped his pet in a towel and Reek was speechless at such kindness.

Ramsay grinned at the filthy water then at Arya.  "If you want to bathe in clean water, you had better empty and refill that."  She glared at him and crossed her arms.  "You do it."  Shaking his head, Ramsay spoke in glee.  "I cannot, my back is all ripped up, remember?  And Reek is far too weak...so...big Northern warrior, guess its up to you to do all the strong work."  Hauling the frail bundle of nerves closer to him, Ramsay sat on a stool, watching as Arya struggled with the heavy buckets.  The second there was new clean water steaming in the tub, Ramsay jumped up and shoved her over.  As she hit the ground with an outraged growl, he got into the tub, wincing at the deep cuts on his back.  A bar of soap glanced off the back of his head, followed by a rag that whipped against his face.  Chuckling, he reached out with one large hand, catching Arya's arm, tumbling her into the water.

Wringing his hands together, Reek peeked up and watched what seemed to be a confusing tangle of flailing limbs.  Snarls, growling, threats and water were tossed about.  Theon was hoping that the Wolf might drown the Monster.  Reek was afraid the opposite might happen, even with Roose's dire consequences, Ramsay was amused now, but he did have a terrible temper.  He knew more than anybody the truth of that and the pet shuddered.  Regardless of the outcome, unless called, Reek had no intention of moving.  In fact, as the fight in the tub became more frenzied, he pulled the towel over his head and hunched low.   Ramsay and Arya did not notice the pet hiding under the towel, which would have amused Ramsay greatly.  In fact, had he noticed, he probably would not have continued the struggle with Arya.  Reek had that effect on him, whether through amusement, lust or sadism, Ramsay could save the worst of his needs for his pet.  However, right now his attention was only on the girl he was trying to rip the clothes off of.  The one who wanted him dead, could probably kill him and that was all he needed to fuel his fire.

 


	25. The Joy of Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think this story has gotten a little too light and FLUFFY. So I think I am going to do something that some of you will HATE me for, others may LOVE me for....either way, it's happening. No, NOT thramsay.....   
> sorry about the chapter title...i know it sounds like a really bad soap opera doesn't it? but it's what i came up with...

Ramsay has managed to remove Arya's nightgown, but at a cost.  His lips and nose were bloody, one eye half shut and he is sure he swallowed a tooth.  No matter, it is wonderful, the pain is good, it just adds to it all.  Ramsay has had many a girl fight him, but usually to defend or escape, never has any female attacked him.  Twice, she almost unmanned him, laughing he would just dunk her underwater.  Each time, she came up gasping and he would wait for her to catch her breath, enjoying the rare chance to fight like this.  Even Myranda will only go as far as to scratch or choke him, this was no holds barred and he was hard as a rock.  How would it be to fuck this wolf as she drew his blood, tried to kill him? 

Arya could see it in his eyes, now she fought in earnest and Ramsay let her lunge forward.  He allowed her to get close enough to punch him in the throat, but then in  a flash, grabbed the wrist.  Twisting her arm behind her back, she darted forward and tried to bite his throat out.  Her teeth no more than pinched before he yanked her upwards then down.  The sudden pain between her legs made her holler and try to claw out his eyes.  Ramsay simply ducked his head between her breasts, then moved up fast, to bite at her throat.  Tears burned down her face, her fists hitting him wherever she can reach, then nails digging deeply.  There was no begging nor any further yelling, she endured and hated.  Ramsay went between biting her neck and licking it, enjoying the blows and the clawing.

Then something happened, horrible, unexplainable and Arya could not control it.  The pain was still there but it changed, it had a need attached, a feeling.  Then came pleasure, twisted in with the pain, it made her eyes fly open in shock.  When she saw the amount of blood on Ramsay, the damage she has caused, it only sent the feeling spiraling even higher.   She found herself moving against him, moaning, growling and biting.  If anything at all could have made Ramsay even more aroused and savage then he already was, this was it.  To know that the little killer liked pain was just an additional gift he never thought he would have.  Savagely, he rammed her up and down, whispering in her ear.  "How wet you are getting now...is this rough enough?  We shall get along fine in the marriage bed at least, won't we?"

In a ragged voice, Arya snarled back, "I hate you, hate you so much!  Yes, rougher, you bastard!"  The slur made him angry and he was indeed rougher, yet it made her shudder.  She cried out, a dreadful mix of pain and pleasure, rending him with her teeth.  "Kill you someday, you'll die on my blade." she whimpered, as she headed towards a peak.  Laughing, Ramsay urged her, "Think of that, picture you sliding that blade into my throat, come to my death, Arya."  A last brutal thrust and her head flung back and she howled.  Growling into her shoulder, Ramsay stiffened and poured himself into her.  They both slumped against each other in the cooling water, shivering, breathless. 

Theon wished, oh how he wished he was more of a scholar when he was younger.  He has run out of school lessons, tales, fables, songs and prayers from all of Westeros.   He was trying so very hard not to hear anything because he heard everything.  Reek was not even allowing hands over ears, for fear it would jostle the towel over his head.  Both Reek and Theon agreed there was nothing worse than seeing whatever they were hearing.   It was good news that not all the cries were of pain,wasn't it?  Theon did not agree at all, not a bit and this was not his business.  Master is all Reek should think of anyway, so just think of Ramsay.  But Reek was having a small disloyal moment, because he did not want to think about those noises, or about how his Master was causing them.


	26. Weakened Equally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath begins.

At almost the same moment, both Ramsay and Arya sat up.  Eyes clashing, smirks and snarls back in place, as if with an audible thud.  Before either one could hurl an insult, Reek's trembling was making the towels rise and fall.  The predators tracked the movement and an awkward moment has been averted for now.  With a sigh of mock disapproval and true amusement Ramsay called out, "Reek, are you hiding again?"  A muffled voice called back, "Yes Master.  Hiding."  "You do know that we can easily see you, right?"  "Yes Master, I know."  "He is very dimwitted, you should not have hit him in the head so much."  Arya commented dryly as she tried to shove her way past him, out of the tub. 

Without another word, Arya got herself a clean wash cloth, stood over one of the still heating buckets and commenced to clean herself.  Ramsay watched her for a moment not sure if he should be insulted or not.  Grinning, he reminded himself that the fun was in the challenge, no reason to change his tactics yet.  Pulling himself out of the tub, he used another cloth to clean the blood off of his skin, grimacing at the sting.  Both were studiously ignoring each other now. Nursing wounds, also, their bodies suddenly reminding them that they have been wounded and weakened.  As the lust faded, aches are blooming instead and both moved as if they had been through war.  In a way, they have.

Wrapped in their own towels, both refusing to admit their immense body strains, the enemies hobbled toward the door.  "Reek!  Let's go.  Heel."  To Ramsay's delight, the entire small stack of towels lifted slightly then grew spindly arms and legs.  The whole mess scuttled toward the door like a demented form of turtle.  Even Arya gave a snicker, not entirely mean hearted, but with a dark love of the absurd.  "Fuck's Sake, Reek!  At least get the towels off your head, so you don't smash into the wall or crash down the stairs!"  Ramsay managed to get out between chuckling.  Theon was raging, oh he was fury, he was outrage and how could they not see it?  All this hate, all this goddamned ANGER and how was it not blazing through the eyes?  Even Reek could not be stronger than this anger, could he?

And there was a tiny second, no, not even a whole second, maybe even less than half.  Yet for that moment that was so tiny it barely existed at all, a flicker of Theon was there, oh, ablaze, all Theon, ALL THEON, then gone.  So quick, so fast, that Arya still could not decide if she saw anything at all.  Ramsay had blinked and in that blink, he must have received a tiny piece of Reek's luck in his eye.  Because Reek's Master missed the moment and Arya had not, Theon could already feel that lovely blade at his throat.  Though truthfully, he would have been fine with Arya slowly chewing his throat out.  Just let him die as Theon, please.  But the moment was there and gone too fast, Arya turned away, saying, doing nothing.  Reek was somehow just as sad as Theon about this. 

In silence, the three all hobbled towards Ramsay's room.  The servants that saw this odd procession shuddered and looked away fast.  Arya muttered to Ramsay, "Well now we both know what it is like to walk as your Reek."  Snorting, Ramsay responded, "Not really, he has felt so much worse than this."  A tiny whimper and frantic hand wringing from Reek until his Master told him to calm himself.  By the time they returned to the room, the three were nearly swaying with fatigue and weakness.  In fact, as Ramsay and Arya were both trying to fit through the door at the same time, Reek decided standing was too hard.  So he sunk to his knees, then discovered the rug made an excellent pillow.  Ramsay gave Arya a chance to shove past him, when he turned suddenly hearing a snore.  A snore!  There was his little obedient pet, napping on the hallway floor.

 


	27. Fatigued Fighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Arya argue over small things to avoid bigger ones. Reek is still not lucky today.

Staring at this sleeping wreck on the hall floor, knowing he couldn't lift Reek if he tried right now, Ramsay cursed.  He dragged his foot back, ready to kick Reek's ribs all the way back into bathing room, when Arya shoved him.  "I will carry him, it will be more effective than breaking his ribs, don't you think?"  Ramsay simply sneered at her, "If you fall over and cannot stand again, I will kick both of you all the way into the room!"  "I am terrified.  See how I quiver in fear."  Arya's voice could not have become more deadpan or bored if she had tried.   He could not decide if he was more angry or amused at her tone right now. Deciding he was too worn out to care, Ramsay simply staggered into the room.  It was clean, warm and there was a nicely made bed, which Ramsay dropped upon.  

Arya carried Reek with ease, frowning at how very light he was. Then frowning deeper at Ramsay draped across her bed.  She tried to gently put Reek on the pallet in the corner then turned to face Ramsay.  "Get off of my bed, your couch is nice and clean."  Ramsay shook his head, shutting his eyes and muttered, "You can fuck me but you cannot share a bed?"  Arya silently walked forward and stood over Ramsay's head, leaning over him.  "Yes, I can fuck you and no, I won't share a bed that is MINE."  Groaning at her increasingly loud voice, Ramsay reached up and yanked her down.  Pushing her face into the comforter as he sat up hissing, "My Lady, I don't mean to offend but stop screeching like a skinned whore!"  Releasing her head, Ramsay rubbed his own and lay back down, the challenge clear.  With clenched fists Arya stood there, catching her breath and trying to decide how much weaker he might be.  Or not.  

"Oh, forget it, I am too tired for the fight.  Just move over a bit, would you?"  Gracelessly, Arya dumped herself onto the bed and seemed to be building a wall of bedding.  Ramsay began to pull blankets and pillows into a sea over him.  A grim silent war of bedding being tugged and torn occurred, then died out from pure fatigue, the combatants dozing off.  A small time later, Arya opened her eyes and there was Ramsay, sleeping, facing her.  He was handsome, almost innocent looking in sleep and Arya shivered.  Almost without thinking, her feet both kicked out and he disappeared over the side of the bed.  His thud and roar started her laughter, the high pitched shriek that followed, made her almost swallow her tongue.  Stopping the laughing, Arya sat up quick, ready to defend her bed at any cost.

Reek had woken up on his pallet, terrified, because he remembers being on the carpet last.  The hallway carpet.  This was clearly Arya's bedroom and he was not flayed or whipped freshly?  Did his Master actually forgive his pet for passing out?  He was not sure and Reek just knew the safest course is to be grateful, which he is.  Peeking up, Theon noted that both Ramsay and Arya were on the bed asleep.  Reek decided it did not matter unless Ramsay wanted it to matter.  In fact, Reek was not wanting to think about anything at all.  He also did not want to hear anything Theon was thinking about.  So he began to crawl, inching his way across the floor.  One way to make Theon leave is to get closer to Ramsay, so Reek was going to hide under the bed.  Right under where his Master was sleeping would help.  Until his Master fell, like a demon plummeting from the heavens, crashing in front of Reek.  If Reek had died of fright in that moment, his ghost would have forever haunted that one space, the shock was so great.

Instead of the frail heart just giving out, it gave a jolt which sent Reek's lungs air, lots of air.  The screech was so powerful, it sent a crazy image through Ramsay's head of a murder of crows all cawing around his head.  The pet slammed his own hands over his mouth and curled into a ball.  For a moment, Ramsay gave consideration to throttling his pet or cutting the very tip of his tongue off.  "Reek, explain to me why I shouldn't take out your tongue?"  Panting, Reek cast thoughts out into the stormy sea of his mind.  "Because then I cannot beg the way you want, Master?"  Cringing, Theon and Reek hoped that was the right answer.  Ramsay lay there, trying to debate if that was the right answer.  Finally he nodded and got to his feet stiffly, glaring at Arya.  The two stared at each other and Reek continued his journey to go under the bed. 

By the time Reek made it under the bed, Ramsay has wrestled most of the bedding again.  Most of the pillows as well, he got himself as comfortable as he could on the couch.  Smiling, he noticed his pet starting the inching journey toward his Master's couch and Ramsay fell asleep.


	28. Unlucky Pets with Bored Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is bored, this is very bad for Reek. Who has been given a task that may almost be impossible. Arya was witty, but unable to help. Besides, with Reek on a mission, she is now alone with Ramsay.

Ramsay was getting bored and Reek was getting scared by it.  It was never good for Ramsay to be bored, that was just as terrible as him angry...well...almost.  It had been almost another two days and nights in Arya's room.  Ramsay plans to move himself and Reek back to their own space, at least that is what he said.  Tomorrow morning and even Theon has to admit it. Though he will be alone with the monster, at least it will not be while a wolf snarls on the other side of him!  His nerves are always a bit high strung, a coward and freakishly weak, as Ramsay says.  This constant friction and confrontation between them is too much, extra chaos that Reek cannot handle.  Theon just keeps trying to surge outward to Arya while Reek tries to appease Ramsay.  Now it has become a habit to hide away, a tic like his hateful nodding.  So far it seems to amuse, like so many other torments Reek has, but what if it annoys Ramsay?

Cutting into the rambling thoughts like a razor through skin, Ramsay speaks from where he lays on the couch.  "Reek, stop dawdling on that pallet and come here.  Crawl over here, pet, so slow, look at you.  Ugh, all pale and sweaty now.  It was only a few feet, too.  I am kind and merciful though, Reek, so I am going to help you out.  The real reason I think that you are so sickly and weak still is because you need some exercise.   It is not laziness I am accusing you of, pet, you would never dare be lazy, would you?  No, it is boredom.  You have become bored, Reek."  Staring up at Ramsay with his mouth open and huge eyes, Reek managed to squeak out, "I..I am bored, Master?"  Nodding with delight Ramsay petted his pet's unruly curls.  "Yes, silly creature, bored.  You need to move about a little more, after all, when we go back tomorrow, you will not be spoiled like this anymore."  Reek smothered Theon's reaction and ruling on Ramsay's idea of spoiling.

"So here is what you shall do.  You shall fetch our dinner yourself on a big tray and bring it to us.  Go on, pet, I will be merciful, you can take your time so you do not spill anything.  However, do not try and take advantage of my mercy Reek, if the food is freezing or we are starving before you appear..." Ramsay did not need to finish that statement and his pet was already nodding.  "You may go Reek."  Arya wanted to protest the cruel treatment but she knew it would only probably make him do worse.   Instead she yawned, then frowning stated, "Ramsay, not that I wish to rob you of your fun, but I wanted dinner before breakfast tomorrow.  No matter how hard he tries, even if he suddenly gets some energy to walk...he shakes like a leaf.  How many times will he spill and have to refill everything before we ever receive it?"  However, Ramsay saw straight through her ploy and grinned happily.  Reek was almost out the door when he winced hearing his Lord say back, "If he makes us wait that long for our food, he will wait twice as long before I cut off whichever toe I flay."

By the time Reek managed to make it down the stairs and to the kitchen, he was drenched in sweat.  Shaking so hard he could no longer walk, the pet slid down the wall and sort of splayed out there.  Servants came by and either kicked or stepped on him, Reek did not really care much.  Eventually, Theon had enough of it and managed to pull Reek back to unsteady feet.  Holding the wall and resting every few feet, he eventually got to the kitchen.  As the servants filled the large tray, Reek held the wall up and Theon held Reek up.  How they would ever get this tray back upstairs is a mystery and Reek already feels the throbbing of a toe.  It took three tries before Reek's hands got in the air and Theon's blood forced wasted muscles to work.  Step by agonizing step, he made it out the hallway, almost to the steps and it was almost because here was Skinner.  And like Ramsay, he looked bored.  Like Ramsay he can be terrifying and painful...almost as bad as Master...almost.  His toe hurts like hell already.


	29. Hide and Reek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner decides to bully Reek for fun...and Theon finally finds his way out of Reek's mouth...at the worst time possible.

Skinner grinned with large yellow teeth that wanted to bite through Reek's face. He knows because Skinner tried to do that once to Theon.  Reek knew from the kraken about how Skinner would use the knife just like Master.  The memories are enough, he never wants to feel it again and mostly, the others leave him alone now that he serves inside.  Now that he has become a good, loyal pet, Ramsay's Boys leave him be, well, unless they get bored.  Reek wonders what it must feel like to be bored, from what he can tell, it is when you want to hurt someone.  Or laugh at another person, perhaps cause someone loss through a game.  No, Reek has never been bored.   

"Pl..please excuse me, Skinner.  I..I need to b..bring Master his dinner.  Please?"  He squeaked out, trying to stay as submissive as possible, eyes down, to the left, shoulders slumped.  He knew even as he spoke that it would not work but Theon was pulling, whispering about trying to go around Skinner.  Reek would not even dream of it, he knows that it would incite his wrath.  You don't ignore, you do not just walk past one of Ramsay's men, anymore than you would Ramsay himself.  Not without losing some flesh and blood.  So Reek tried to hold up the tray, whimpering, twitching, hoping Skinner would suddenly be struck with mercy and go torment another.  Skinner came closer, leaning over the much smaller creature, studied him with his vulture eyes and Reek trembled.  "Have not seen you scurrying about in a few days, rat.  Lord Ramsay finally decide to let you just stay a little rat whore in his room?  Hmm?  Poor Lady Arya though, having to put up with a stinking gutter rat fouling up her marriage bed?"  Skinner cackled and Reek cries, shaming Theon to the core.

"Please, I need to bring Master his food before it gets too cold."  Was all he could mutter pleadingly and worse than shame was the fear he was going to drop this tray.  Theon fervently wishes that if it falls, that it will land all over Skinner. If they are wondrously lucky, maybe the edge of the tray will shatter Skinner's toes?  Reek thinks of what kind of fury that would bring from Skinner and is against it.  He tries harder to keep the tray balanced, hoping the bully will deliver his worst and just leave now.  "Reek, have you been sneaking extra food for yourself?  Look here, you thieving little bitch, look!  There is twice as much food here as Ramsay eats.  Why would the Lord let you eat so much?  He wouldn't, because you aren't worth even the scraps.  Stealing food!  Were you going to hide and eat right off the tray before bringing your kind Master his food?"  Reek let his mouth hang open as he listened to Skinner's wrong reasoning then hastened to explain.

"No, Skinner, I..It is not for me!  Master and Lady Arya, it is for them!  I would never steal food, please!"  Yet it was already too late as Skinner took one of everything and passed it to a servant nearby.  "There, Reek, see how merciful I am?  I saved you from getting caught stealing and eating food not meant for you.  You should be grateful to me for it."  And now Theon could see in Skinner's eyes the joke all along.  He knew Reek had food for the Lord and Lady, not himself.  Laughter shone in the cruel eyes and Reek wished, oh, he wished he could feel angry, outrage.  Theon felt it for him but it did no good, in fact it made it worse.  Because Theon must have snuck right past him, crept like a timid mouse and was THERE.  For a split second, like before, Theon was in his eyes, all Theon and he SPOKE with Reek's voice.  The voice was high, squeaky and terrified, but there was something else there. The teeniest, tiniest, smidgen of hidden arrogance, sarcasm maybe, barely noticeable.

"Thank you Skinner for making the tray much lighter for me.  Also, I am sorry I made you think I stole food.  I am good and loyal Reek.  Just the lowliest pet here, the lowest of dogs, thinnest of rats, just disgusting, I know.  That extra food is for Lady Arya, Master's betrothed and I am her chamber maid.  See?  There is nothing too lowly for a bitch like me to do.  So please may I bring their food now?"  Alright, maybe the sarcasm was a tad more noticeable, since Skinner had the same look of the servants, the day Theon threatened them.  Except this was not servants, this was Skinner, who can hurt almost as much as Ramsay.  Oh, Reek felt more than one toe throb as Skinner knocked the entire tray out of his trembling hands.


	30. Fighting Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek is punished by Skinner. Dinner will be late, no doubt on that.  
> Ramsay and Arya keep themselves distracted from hunger.

Reek was covered in broth and smashed wine, his hands ached horribly from the tray.  Worse and worse, Skinner was angry, very angry, that was even worse than bored, Reek cowered down low.  Almost kneeling on the broken glass and tray, Reek pleaded timidly, desperately, at the feet of his latest tormentor.  "Forgive me, please!  I am sorry if I offended you, Skinner.  Please?"  So pathetic, timid and that usually works, the men will laugh, kick or spit, then go away.  But Skinner felt that this creature had dared to make jokes at his expense.  He was not sure how, the words were correct, but he felt that bite, a Lordly tone and he will be damned if Reek would get away with such things! 

"Gutter rat, you will clean up every bit of this mess, with your mouth, now." Skinner sneered. He was enjoying the horror of Reek's gaze on the puddles of liquid, amid shattered pottery and broken shards of glass.  "All...All of it?  There is glass, please, can I use my hands for-"  Was as much as the creature squeaked out humbly before the pain silenced him.  Skinner gave two more hard kicks then in a tone of pure menace, he threatened Reek again.  "Rat, I keep forgetting how fucking stupid you are. So I will explain for you, listen closely.  You will lick up all the liquid with your tongue.  You will use your mouth to carefully lift up every piece of glass or bowl and put them all on the tray.  Then you will get a rag with your teeth and use your mouth to scrub this area clean.  After that is done, you may get another tray to bring upstairs.  I would move fast, gutter rat, your Master will be very hungry soon and looking for you."

Ramsay groaned and ignored the loud grumbling sounds coming from two bellies.  Arya was sitting at the table now, as if moving there would somehow make food appear.  Glaring at Ramsay, she starts to complain about starving to death, all because a bully couldn't stand to not torture his pet.  "So..you are saying next time I am bored, instead of just sending my pet on a mission..perhaps I should just use torture or a quick thrashing instead?  It will amuse me and won't mess up your schedule, is this what you wish?"  As Ramsay sat himself at the table, Arya stood up and began to slowly pace the room.  "Why must you wait until tomorrow to go back to your rooms?  I could be eating peacefully right now and you could eat or pull wings off baby birds while beating Reek!  Think of all the possibilities!  So go to your room, I can even help carry your stuff for you."  Laughing, Ramsay put his feet on the table, letting the chair rest on the back legs only.  "We shall move back in the morning.  You really should get used to it.  We marry in a few days, then you will share my bed all the time." 

Arya snorted then said, "Oh no.  I will sleep with you as needed to make an heir.  Beyond that I will use this room for my sleeping and privacy, thank you very much."  Ramsay sighed and shook his head.  "My father would never agree to that.  At least not for awhile, perhaps if you are a pleasing obedient wife, I will eventually allow you a private room."  Ramsay was full of mirth, watching how enraged Arya got, her face turned to stone and the eyes went dead.  He had been around her long enough to see when she rages, she seems ever so calm.  Like the calm before a storm and Ramsay braced himself for the fight.  It would only be words now, they are still too ill and tired for much more.  Truthfully, they have fought each other as much as they can for now, it is a draw.  So the mouths open and the insults fly, chasing away their hunger for a bit.  Each was facing the other, biting distance as Reek would say, neither giving an inch.  The two are no closer to an agreement which is moot anyway.  Both know Roose will be the decider, not them.  Hunger distracts them from the argument and Ramsay says, "Damn it, looks like I may have to fetch back Reek."  Smirking, Arya began to explain at great lengths all the ways Ramsay makes Reek fail.  Which makes Ramsay fail.  In great detail, over and over, till he wants to kill her.


	31. Sharp Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek is given a horrid task by Skinner and carries it out. Ramsay and Arya have an argument.

Reek knew there was no arguing with Skinner and sobbing, he leaned down, trying not to beg.  Theon wanted to crawl away or beg, but Reek couldn't, wouldn't. He let Theon think for them a minute ago and look!  Look at this mess and he will bleed twice.  Two toes at least, plus however much damage the glass will do to his mouth.  Too high was the price now and Reek froze Theon deep inside, muzzling him.  "Putrid rat, you have three seconds before I use your face to clean the floor."  Skinner growled and Reek began to lick the floor.  In spite of being careful, glass nicked him, shards of porcelain seemed to find his lips leaving deep but tiny cuts.  Glass in his mouth, he pants in panic, freezing for a moment, whining up at Skinner, desperate.  The hard face offers no mercy, in fact the eyes are narrowing with anger.  Reek knows this look with Skinner and he puts his face back down, bleeding on the floor.

Giving a snarl of annoyance, Ramsay lets the chair drop forward and stands up fast.  Forgetting that he has deep wounds, it made Arya giggle when he cried out.  "You sound like a little girl that got startled!"  Ramsay gave her a dirty look then began to head for the door.  "I really thought Reek could handle such a simple thing.  Too bad that I will have to punish him so soon after he has recovered."  He said casually as he pulled on his boots.  Snorting, Arya responded, "He was not recovered and you know it.  You sent a weak sick man, that on his best day can barely hobble down a hall.  You sent that sickly pet to get our supper and you knew he couldn't do it!  It was a plot of yours to starve me, is what I think!"  Ramsay snapped back fast, "Reek is not a man!  Just a pet, my creature, my slave and property in fact.  Not yours, he is of no concern to you.  When he acts as your maid you can treat him however you wish.  But he is always loyal to me, remember that Arya."

She was taken aback by the passion and jealousy in his eyes. The possessiveness, the sheer depth of his anger, it actually did the one thing nothing else has done here.  It scared her.  Arya was truly chilled to the bone, felt a twitch of terror deep within.  It was hidden, the insanity, but it was there, deep twinkles in his eyes.  She could practically hear the gibbering and she was scared.  Maybe it was because of his mother, father or perhaps creating Reek sent him raving over the edge.  Whatever it was did not matter really, what mattered was Arya was marrying a madman in a few days.  Now she wanted her room back more than ever, she needed to think.  Ramsay headed out of the door and she sighed in relief.  Now she could at least sag down on the bed, try and maintain control, try to think.  Once that ceremony happens and he has the blessings done, he owns her.  At least that is how Ramsay will see it.  Might as well have a collar like Reek, that is what Ramsay will see it as. 

Sobbing, drooling blood everywhere, Reek has managed to pick up all pieces of glass and pottery.  He also managed to lick up all the wine and broth.  The problem was the same places were all covered in blood and drool. When he picked up the wet rag with his mouth for wiping, his own bloody mess of a mouth drenched it. Reek could not help it and Skinner would not allow him to get a new rag for his mouth.  So over and over Reek washes the areas of bloody mess, just to cause the same problem as he wipes it up.  Crying, wailing actually, Reek obeys and despairs.  He figures he will lost at least four toes now.   It was actually a sweet relief to hear his Master's steps coming down the stairs.  Even as he was cringing in terror at his Master's wrath, he was grateful to be saved from Skinner. 


	32. Angering A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is already on edge and Skinner's joke is not appreciated. Reek is surprised as well as horrified by his Master's actions.

Ramsay was already simmering, his temper was rising and this just pushed it over the edge.  Dealing with Arya, his father, everyone seems to be on the verge of yanking his control away.  Even his own Reek, his pet, the only thing that he completely controls and Arya might try to take him.  Ramsay will see her dead before he would let her ever turn his pet from him.  With the jealousy eating at him, Ramsay turned the corner to see Skinner leaning over his bleeding, sobbing creature.  Even as Ramsay considered asking why his pet was in this condition, his fist found Skinner's nose.  There was a loud crunch and a nasal scream from Skinner as he reeled backwards, clutching his face.   As blood squirted between his fingers, Skinner began to mumble excuses, then he discovered he could fly.  He crashed into a wall then slid gracelessly to the floor.  Skinner no longer had the desire to explain anything.

Ramsay was considering whether to help Skinner reflect his name better, when he saw Reek trying to slowly crawl to his master.  On his belly, squirming to show extreme submission, Reek came forward.  Ramsay could not hear Theon screaming in defiance as his little pet kissed his boots, shaking.  "I..I..am sorry Master.  I will get new dinners right away.  Please, Master.  Please forgive me."  Blood bubbled out of Reek's mouth as he slurred words out of his sliced up mouth.  To his horror, some of Reek's blood smeared onto his Lord's shiny boots.  Sobbing in despair, Reek simply put his forehead on the ground and waited for the punishments to begin.  However, Ramsay was feeling a little better now, seeing how his bleeding little pet was so contrite.  Hunching down, Ramsay ran his hand through Reek's tangled curls, soothing the pet.  "Poor Reek.  Did Skinner bully you?"  Nodding, Reek timidly told his Master what happened, thick ropes of bloody drool sometimes choking him.

Standing back up after listening to the slurred voice for a bit, Ramsay spoke.  "I get the idea, Reek.  Stop talking, you are spraying blood everywhere, pet.  You are not to blame for Skinner's stupidity and boredom.  We shall make sure he is not bored for awhile then."  Hailing a servant, he orders food to be delivered upstairs, which makes Reek slump in relief.  He also orders that Skinner will be cleaning out the kennels from top to bottom until it shines to the kennel master's content.  "Skinner, if Ben is not jumping in joy at how shiny and clean that kennel is, you will be a new cloak for my bride."  Without waiting to hear Skinner's muttered response, Ramsay walks away.  "Reek, you may stand and follow."  On unsteady legs, Reek tried to keep up with his Master, but he whimpered as he was falling behind.  With a irritated sigh, Ramsay turned and grabbed his pet's skinny elbow.  "Come on, is it really that bad?  You are being dramatic again, Reek." 

Reek was dragged up the stairs and down the hall, his aching body barely moving.  Ramsay stopped near the room then did something unexpected.  Pressing Reek against the wall, in the dusty shadows of a corner, he moved in close.  Ramsay was nearly crushing the pet with his body, his face so close, biting distance.  Reek did not dare move, eyes huge and he held his breath, waiting.  After a moment, Ramsay licked the blood off his pet's lips, then dove his tongue inside the pet's mouth.  Prodding at every cut, digging into them to draw more blood, Ramsay drank crimson drops and fear from his little creature.  His, his creation, all Ramsay's.  He kissed Reek fiercely, drawing cries of pain and submission from him, not knowing the war he was blooming inside his pet's mind.  Theon was blossoming with outrage, sick to his sunken stomach and to his broken soul.  Reek was terrified that he would vomit into his master's mouth. 

This was good, not bad, it meant Master won't hurt us.  Don't feel sick, feel grateful, so grateful for mercy, when he could have punished us!  Reek tried to admonish himself and Theon best he could.  Trample it down, stamp it down, he told himself, as Reek wrapped Theon tightly in invisible chains.  Ramsay moved back and wiped the blood away from his own lips.  Grinning with bloodstained teeth at his pet, Ramsay spoke, eyes dangerous, voice taut.  "You are mine, aren't you?  Ramsay's Reek.  I am all you will ever have, Reek.  You know that don't you, pet?"  Nodding eagerly, tears streaming, hands wringing together, Reek babbles awkwardly from his throbbing mouth.  "Ramsay's Reek, Master.  Always and forever.  Yours, just your Reek, please."  Ramsay kissed his pet's forehead gently, then continued walking towards the chamber door.  Just before he opened it, he spoke to his creature.  "Remember Reek.  If you ever give your loyalty to another, I will flay them living.  Then I will bring you to the dungeon to the cross.  We will start over again until you never dare to look at another human that is not your Master."


	33. Some New or Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay indulges in his own form of affection. Reek and Theon are horrified by this. Arya wrestles with impulse then receives a lost emotion.

Ramsay swept back into the room, swagger only ruined by the beads of sweat and paleness.  He nearly made it to the couch before he staggered slightly, luckily, Arya never even noticed.  Her eyes round with suppressed pity, Arya watched poor Reek shut the door then slide to the floor.  When she saw the amount of blood bubbling from his lips, Arya knew she couldn't allow this any longer.  Enough was enough, she could ignore the daily harassment of the man, but to slice up his mouth?  How cruel, knowing that if he does not eat he will probably die a slow death?  Then again, that could be a mercy all of it's own. But Arya felt that is not what her God has in mind for the shattered creature.  Standing up, she stalked over to the cringing pet, who tried to crawl around her, to his master.  That made Ramsay grin, but when Arya grasped Reek by his collar, stopping him dead, that made Ramsay frown.  "Let him go, right now.  He is not yours, Reek wants to come to his Master.  So let him."  Every word was full of poison, of menace and his eyes were murderous.  Arya stared back for a long moment, her hand still in the collar, but frozen.  She weighed it, both of them were so weak, it could really be either of them to kill the other.  Arya knows that if she does not release Reek that Ramsay will attack. She will respond and one or both die.  Thinking on Roose, Arya figures that either way, whoever wins in here, the other would die as well.

Reek could only whimper softly, but that sound alone seemed to break the worst of the tension.  "I am not trying to steal your disgusting pet from you, Lord Idiot.  Whatever fun you had in his mouth needs to be rinsed and treated.  If he doesn't eat, he dies.  He cannot eat like this now, can he?  Or would you rather I called the maester, who is already so fond of us all?"  The right amount of sarcasm in her voice turned Ramsay's face from deadly to irritated.  Arya and Reek both gave silent sighs of relief and Theon cursed all of them.  Oh, the unfairness!  If Arya had only struck and killed Ramsay, he knows he would have been able to say his name aloud then!  Reek scoffed at the mere thought and discovered that Arya had released his collar.  With a gasp, Reek threw himself forward and crawled straight to his Master, huddling against his Lord's leg.  Theon was ashamed for them both as the pet tried to find some comfort in his tormentor.  This pleased Ramsay and he gave his little creature some mercy, rubbing his hand over the tangled locks.  With a sob, Reek told his Master how grateful he was for him then went silent when Ramsay told him to hush.  Looking back at the girl he is liking less by the minute, Ramsay speaks haughtily.  "It was a bad servant bullying him.  I gave a punishment and I shall make sure that Reek eats all his dinner.  How dare you accuse me of not caring properly for my pet?  I would never let Reek die, would I, pet?"  Shaking his head so miserable, Reek responded.  "Master cares for Reek always."

The pet sat meekly as Ramsay helped him rinse his mouth, grateful for the kindness.  "See what a kind Master you have, Reek?  Don't I always care for you, pet?"  Nodding at the cooing voice, Reek agrees fully.  "Kind as a rabid beast, if I could I would shove a hot poker up your ass then remind you I am kind.  After all, it could have been your eye, right?"  Theon raged and the pet winced with pain renewed simply from bad thoughts.   "I am grateful for you, Master."  Arya rolled her eyes and stood up to allow the servants to enter with a large tray.  "About time we can eat."  She muttered ill tempered, shooing the servants away, serving herself.   Feeling well enough to be back at the table, Arya began to eat soup, along with chunks of bread.  "Come Reek, time to eat."  As always, Reek served his Master, then knelt down waiting to see if his Lord felt like offering food.  As crazed as it drove her, Arya has to admit, since becoming ill Reek has been given regular amounts of food by Ramsay.  So it did not surprise her to see Ramsay set up a much smaller bowl of soup.  What shocked her was Ramsay then pulling the pet into his lap, like a child!  Then spoon feeding Reek who looked grateful for the soup and horrified for the treatment.  "This is what you are doing now?  Can't we let him use a chair, if you don't want him on the floor?"  Ramsay looks at her and says, "Does nothing ever please you?  You don't like seeing him uncared for on the floor.  Now you complain because I am caring for him.  You are starting to sound like Walda, words with no real sense."

After the awkward meal, Reek whispered his thanks to Ramsay as he licked the last drops from the spoon.  Ramsay shoved Reek off his lap and the pet crashed down graceless.  Arya lay in her bed as if asleep, listening to the man she was to marry, play some word game that was scaring his pet to tears.  Eventually, it grew quiet and dark, the hour grew ever later.  Restless, she got up and silently walked to the window, opening it.  Breathing deeply of the crisp air, trying to clear her muddled head.  It was becoming clear that just marrying Ramsay then waiting the right time may not be the safest option.  Just then, a most wonderful, foreign sound, a moment of pure hope, something she had lost.  Long ago, back before she went to Kings Landing.  Hope...and the howling of a direwolf.  And Arya knew she could wait now, even if she had to marry this monster.  Because Jon Snow was coming.  She wanted to give him a gift back someday....she will give him the Bolton heads and with luck, Theon's too.


	34. A Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks for this humorous closet moment by Liramy. I have taken the liberty of changing it a bit to fit the scenario, but the idea was so good....had to be borrowed! Thank you again, Liramy! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Reek was remaking his Lord's bed, glad to be back in the familiar chamber, not happy that the tension followed.  Or rather that the reason for the tension had followed, Theon thought wryly.  Under the pretense of wanting to help Reek with moving items back, Arya had followed them right in.  Ignoring Ramsay's surly glare, she toured the room as if it were sale.  Nothing was left unexamined, untouched or not commented on.  She was unusually cheery today, both assumed it was because she had her room back.  Why this cheerfulness must be forced upon them remained unanswered.  Ramsay sneered then commented, "You know, Arya, the only woman who usually rushes in my room like this is Myranda.  Then again, after bathing with you, I am not surprised you would rush here so eagerly.  Is my wolf bitch in heat?"  Before Reek could do more than slightly cringe, Arya snorted and laughed.  "Oh Gods, with words like that no wonder that she is the only one who would!  No, I just figured that since you had invaded my space, I could enjoy a little visit in yours.  After all, as you said, we have to share a room all the time.  So surely, you cannot object to my getting used to my new room?"

Rolling his eyes, Ramsay gave an impatient nod, "By all means, beloved.  I live to indulge your whims."  As sweet as candy, Ramsay gave a smile that was full of teeth longing to rend her flesh.  Arya forced back a shudder, seeing the intent and quickly turned away to wander further.  As she opened the closet, she heard Ramsay slowly approaching.  Trying for nonchalance, scanning the items of the closet she casually says, "Fancy Lord clothing.  How disappointing, really.  I had expected at least a few human skin cloaks to be in here."  With another shark tooth smile, Ramsay leans closer and whispers, "I can have one made for your wedding dress, Arya.  Would you like to know what it's like to have a whore caress your thighs, as you walk through the Godswood?"  Swallowing hard, Arya met Ramsay's eyes and softly responded, "Yes please.  But make it the skin of Roose Bolton.  Your father would make a lovely dress, don't you think?"  Ramsay stared at her for a moment, speechless, then began to chuckle.   After a moment, Ramsay went over to the table and poured them each a glass of wine.  Arya has begun pushing Ramsay's items to one side of the closet.  Grinning, she tells him that he needs to get used to sharing space now.  Sighing, Ramsay shakes his head and offers her a glass of wine.

Both stood at the large window, breathing the icy air, watching the busy folks move below.  "Once my father has been assured that we are behaving as he wishes, he will leave.  When he does, things will go my way.  I will allow you your own room, as long as you do do not try and deny me my rights."  Arya bit her lip, nearly strangled herself before calmly nodding.  "Agreed.  Thank you for being reasonable and I promise to try to be a good wife.  I will never be like my mother, or even like Walda for that matter."  Ramsay burst out, "Well, thank the Gods for that!"  With a groan, Arya continued, "I mean that I will never really be a proper Lady of the North.  I will try my best, but I cannot change who or what I am."  "As long as you conceal it in front of others, I do not care.  You will learn to obey me and how to run a house.  Beyond that, hunt, ride horses, go serve a Lord looking like a boy if it pleases you.  I care not."  Arya again held her tongue, this time looking back at the wine bottle.  "I shall get more wine, I think." 

Ramsay turned to give Reek a glare for not serving the lady, but he did not see him.  With a smothered giggle, not used to wine and having been ill, Arya whispered, "I think he might be hiding again."  Nodding, Ramsay grinned at the sight of a tipsy Arya and called out, "Reek, where are you?"  "Under the bed, Master."  Came the instant timid reply but no movement.  Smirking, happy to have a familiar amusement, a feeling he is much more comfortable with, Ramsay responds.  "Reek?  What are you doing under the bed?"  "I am cleaning.  Dusting the floor.  Under the bed, Master."  Each of this was said in such a helpful, hopeful tone that Arya now had her face buried in Ramsay's shirt.  Both were silent but shaking with mirth, Ramsay guesses he has not much tolerance for wine right now himself.  "Oh, I am going to the hell fires.  Why is this funny?" Arya howled out loud, causing Ramsay to almost fall, laughing so hard.  Theon was indignant, but Reek was relieved.  They were happy, laughing, amused and he was not hurting to cause it.  Wonderful.  Let them laugh till they passed out.  Theon was shocked that Reek came up with that thought.  Reek was ashamed but Theon was thrilled.


	35. One Last Try for the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Arya have one thing in common. Drinking Humor.  
> Reek obeys an order and faces his past in a most shocking fashion. Theon finally emerges, so does another Stark.

"Reek, I am thrilled that you take your cleaning duties so seriously, but we are in need of wine.  Pour it."  With a small flurry of sounds, the dusty pet emerged, sneezing.  Arya started giggling again, muttering that she probably should not have more wine.  "Oh, you need much more wine, Arya.  I think I know a secret now, I can use against you.  I know how to tame you."  Arya whipped up her head to frown and stare at Ramsay.  "Oh, have you now?  What will you do to tame me?"  Ramsay kept his expression somber until he almost finished the sentence.  "I shall make you a raging drunk."  Reek scurried to take their glasses, but it was hard as both were laughing and waving arms about.  "Master?  My Lady?  The..the goblets..please?"  It took four tries before Reek managed to snag Arya's goblet then his Master's.  Never once did either look at him nor pay him any mind.  Hell, I hope they both becoming raging drunks then, if this is how little I can be noticed.  Reek thought then chided himself for disloyal thoughts.

Pouring the wine, using Theon to help keep his hands very steady, Reek stayed on task.  He was a bit worried how easily it was for Theon's thoughts and Reek's thoughts to sound alike.  Barely hearing the laughter and strange companionship growing behind him, Reek tried to forget thinking.  Just obey, not think.  Ramsay would not approve of Reek's thoughts these days.  Bringing the two full goblets over, Reek was careful to announce himself to the waving arms.  "Your wine, Master, My Lady."  he practically bellowed, causing both to startle and turn to the pet.  "Thank you Reek.  For your information, our ears work perfectly fine, foolish creature.  Her poisoning and my flaying did not in any way affect our hearing."  Reek whispered an apology as he handed the glasses to them timidly.  Ramsay gave his pet a loving smile and spoke.  "Cleaning so diligently, yelling in your eagerness, they are all symptoms of something, Reek.  Do you know what they are symptoms of, my pet?"  With a squeak, Reek shook his head and waited, afraid of the answer.  "Restlessness.  You have so much contained energy, Reek."  Ramsay gleefully pronounced as his pet stared at him.  "Restlessness, Master?"

Nodding, Ramsay continued, while Arya sipped the wine, watching.  "Yes, Reek.  So I will allow you to go take a nice fast walk.  All the way to the Godswood and back, Reek.  Hurry up, walk faster, out the door, go!"  Arya walked away from Ramsay as the door shut and went to get the wine bottle.  She walked back with the bottle in hand, forgetting her goblet.  Trying to speak slowly and sound normal, failing somewhat at it, Arya said to Ramsay, "That was excessively cruel of you.  He is still weak and ill, hardly able to walk at all."  Ramsay laughed and quipped, "That was uncommonly kind of me. He is clearly terrified of you, hides every time you are around."

In spite of his burning legs and aching body, Reek was enjoying the walk.  He needed to clear his head, get away from both of them, to have a small moment of quiet. He would stumble and sometimes even fall, trying to obey the fast pace he was ordered to.  Yet, by the time he made it over to the Godswood, he had no choice but to stop.  Falling down in utter fatigue, letting his head lay in the dirty leaves, Reek closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.  After a moment, he heard something that made him sit up fast.  Staring, unable to move, frozen, Reek watched the large direwolf that was slowly coming towards him.  Mouth open in utter shock, eyes bulging, but he could not move, even as it came close enough to attack.  Reek finally said, "You are back.  Is he with you?  It is not safe here, tell him that.  Tell him to get help for Arya, that she is here."  The wolf was sniffing him, growled at the man, then stared into his eyes.  Theon saw human in those eyes and rose past Reek, finally, given a voice.  "Kill me?  Please?  I am so sorry for what I did to you and your brothers.  Please, kill me?"  Lunging, the wolf landed on the cringing man, easily knocking him down.  Growling deeply, teeth gnashed but did not touch the gaunt face.  The wolf turned and ran off, leaving Theon to scream after it, begging for death.

Rickon opened his eyes and looked over at Osha.  She was tending to their dinner, but her face was clear in its disapproval.  "You were gone longer than before this time.  You went back to Winterfell, didn't you?  I told you what I thought of it last time when you went there.  Still smoking and haunted I bet."  Rickon shook his head and stood up, stretching.  "Not this time, Osha, I saw Theon Greyjoy.  He looks very different, wears a collar and is terrified."  "He would be!  He knows Shaggydog!  Did he escape and take over Winterfell, I thought we heard he was taken by Boltons?"  "I think he is there with them.  I saw many men with the flayed man on their backs, I think he is a slave there.  Theon knew it was me, he told me that Arya is there and needs help.  He begged me to kill him, too."  Osha shrugged and asked, "So did you?"  "No, if Arya is there, she knows Theon is there.  Yet he is still living and breathing.  Arya has a reason why he is still alive, maybe he is helping her.  He will die later.  Right now we need to travel, Osha.  It is time for me to meet some Lords."  Grumbling, Osha begins to pack their meager items, annoyed to leave such a fine abandoned cabin they had been lucky enough to find.  Mostly she was scared, after hiding for so long, always knowing someday this would come, still it scared her a little.  Mainly because she has grown so fond of her little charge.  But he was no child any longer and the boy heading to be a man, needed to fight, not be sheltered.  Osha could teach him that, has taught him that, but she cannot teach him to lead.  So it was time for them to find some Lords who can.


	36. A Lord Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very small update, but needed i think.

 

 

**Lord Umber stared at the disheveled woman, wrinkling his nose in disgust.  "Why have you sent me this note, Wildling?  What news have you of Rickon Stark?  Tell me or I swear I will gut you for wasting my time, woman!"  Osha opened her mouth, the intent to insult clear when someone stepped around her.  The tall youth stared at the much older Lord who was clearly shocked.  "The news is that I, Rickon Stark am asking for you to join me in attacking Winterfell.  My sister Arya Stark is there in the hands of Boltons.  Will you stand with me?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you readers might be aware, Rickon Stark plays a very huge part of another story i am writing. that version of Rickon is as a hostage/pet of the Boltons. This is sort of my allowing Rickon a different outcome. In this story, i assure you, he does not end up in Ramsay's clutches, in fact, he gets to...well...you did not really think I would give you spoilers, did you???? read it and find out...but be assured, he does not end up ANYTHING like in Hurt. promise!


	37. Reek Tells A Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Arya discover Reek has not returned. When they find him they hear something that disturbs each for different reasons.

Ramsay and Arya made it through almost half of the bottle before finally passing out.  They had laughed, playfully fought each other and ended up tangled limbs on the bed.  It would have been sex had either of them any stamina or energy left, but all the deep breathing was soon accompanied by snoring.  By the time Ramsay stirred again it was almost evening.  Frowning, he noticed how late it was and that Reek was not in sight.  Sitting and grumbling, Ramsay staggered to his feet then said loudly, "Reek, are you back under the bed again?  Reek, where are you?"  No answer, except from Arya, who sat up and muttered, "He is not back, how long has it been?"  Just in case, Ramsay looked under the bed, then stood up and began to pull himself together.  "He should have been back by now.  Reek better have a very good excuse or I swear he will have a terrible night of it."  Annoyed and slightly worried, Ramsay tugged his boots on, pocketed his knife and headed out.  Arya did not bother to fix her hair, she just put on boots and followed.  If Ramsay was nervous about it, she was certainly concerned and hoped Reek had not hurt himself.

They found his crumpled form against the large rock, just feet from the Godswood.  Ramsay knelt down and checked to see if his pet was alive, trying to hide the terror of it.  He could not help the relief in his voice when he announced Reek was just knocked out.  "Funny, there is no blood on the rock, must have hit it just hard enough, but not enough to break the skin."  Arya said, huddled down next to them.  Slapping his pet's gaunt cheek lightly, using a coaxing tone, Ramsay tried to bring his pet around.  "Reek, come now, that is enough of this, no napping in the woods!  I told you to take a brisk walk, not a nice slumber.  Ahh, there you are, pet!"  Moaning and crying, Reek came to.  Then he suddenly turned white and started to look around.  "Is it gone? It was here, here and he almost bit me, he could have!  He could have killed me if he wanted to!"  Ramsay and Arya both stared at the babbling creature.  "Reek, did you have a bad dream?  You hit your head on a rock, pet, you will be fine."  Shaking his head, Reek actually disagreed, frantic.  "No, no Master, not a dream!  Direwolf, a big direwolf, it was here, it saw me, it almost bit me, then it ran.  Then I ran and slipped."  

Arya stared at Reek and then spoke carefully.  "A direwolf, Reek?  Are you sure it was?"  Reek nodded and burst into tears.  "It has to be a dream, pet, if a direwolf had been here, it would have eaten you.  Enough of this hysteria Reek, we shall have dinner in our chamber.  We can skip the hall tonight and I will let you get some rest."  Yet it was not enough for Arya and she asked another question as Ramsay helped Reek to his feet.  "What did it look like, Reek?  What color was it?"  Ramsay gave her a glare but even as Reek began to walk with his Master, he muttered, "Shaggydog."  Ramsay stopped and turned his pet to look up at him.  "Say that again, Reek?"  "It..it was Shaggydog, Rickon Stark's direwolf."  Reek whimpered and shivered.  Gasping, Arya took a few steps forward and grabbed the frail pet.  "Reek?  Are you sure?  Swear it was real and it was his direwolf, Reek, swear it!"  With a menacing growl, Ramsay shoved Arya away from his pet and yanked Reek to his side.  "Don't ever grab him like that!  He is mine, not yours!"

"Master, I knew that direwolf, I did and it scared me!  He almost killed me, almost bit through my face!"  Ramsay knew Reek was too distraught for him to stand here and fight with Arya.  Reek's focus was not Ramsay and that alone was unsettling, it must be dealt with first.  "Even if it was your brother's wolf, who cares?  He will be hunted and killed soon enough, it was the wolf not Rickon!  You did not see her brother, did you, Reek?"  Shaking his head, Reek continued to panic, to stare everywhere and sob.  "Why did he not kill me?  Shaggydog almost did it, then he ran away."  Ramsay put his arm around Reek and began to guide his pet towards the keep.  "You are safe now, Reek.  I will not let any direwolves eat you, pet.  Come now, this is getting tiresome to listen to, stop babbling and hush.  Calm your breathing before you faint.  We shall go back to my chambers and you can eat until you feel full.  Does that sound good, Reek?"  It sounded beyond generous and Reek began to drool.  Even a direwolf was no match for a full meal and Reek began to timidly thank Master for being so kind.  Arya did not follow, but Ramsay did not wish for her company further anyway.  He simply told his Boys to keep an eye on her.    


	38. As Luck Falls Where It Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya vs. Bastard Boys. Jon Snow hears about Rickon Stark. Ramsay gives Reek that lovely dinner promised.

Arya stood there, no longer even paying any attention to Ramsay or Reek.  She was barely aware of them leaving or of other men watching her.  Rickon was alive and looking for his family, that was all that mattered right now.  It was not Jon, but it was a brother of hers and that was enough.  A smile that was brilliant in its chill stole over her face, mixing uneasily with her dead eyes.  Rickon was alive and looking.  Theon spoke with him, she knew he had to have told him of Arya being there.  She wished she could ask Reek more about it, but Ramsay had him now.  She would wait, find a chance to speak with him later.  Arya knew that Reek slept in hidey  holes all over the keep and that is when she will question him.  Tonight.  A twig snaps under a rough boot and she whirls around to see a tall, thin grinning man.  Next to him is a rather yellow looking fellow, his eyes leer at her.  "We shall protect you from that wolf, Lady Arya.  And escort you back to your chambers when you are done looking about."  The words were said with respect but the look in their eyes told her otherwise.  However, Arya simply nodded then slowly began to wander about, allowing the two men to come up behind her.  She bent down as if to examine tracks, muttering they might be from the direwolf.  Both men grinned at each other and crowded over her.  That is what she was waiting for, Arya came up fast, a large rock making her fist strong enough to knock the smallest man clear off his feet.

Ravens flew and delivered news of many things, all concerning the Starks.  Jon Snow had known his sister was at Winterfell, in fact, that was part of the reason he no longer wore black.  In his slumber, Jon still saw all the tears and blades coming for him from his brothers.  Even the Red Woman who could bring Jon back to life, she could not erase his memories nor his own guilt.  However, she was able to bring him good news, about his brother Rickon, who was alive and trying to use his name to bring some Lords against Bolton.  Stannis has already heard about both Arya and Rickon, has sworn to take the Boltons down, to kill the traitor Theon Greyjoy.  He was heading to meet Lord Umber and Rickon Stark, but Jon knew more than Stannis.  He knew Winter was Coming...he knew that the storms would halt the battle, he also was aware that Stannis will expect a young boy that will obey a king.  Jon has heard that Rickon spent all this time as a Wildling, living with a servant woman, who really was a Wildling.  Jon knew that he simply had to travel to find him, help him before Stannis got to him.  Jon has lost everyone, even his Crow brothers, at least maybe he can save Rickon and Arya.  Redeem himself, save them.

Ramsay was keeping his word and Reek was so grateful.  The little pet knelt by his Master, timidly eating out of Ramsay's hand.  Bread, cheese, meat and wine, Reek has not been this full of food since the lucky day.  The day when Jeyne died and Reek did not get hurt at all.  Of course, now his head ached terribly but not due to any punishment, his Master was not mad at him.  When the food and drink was no longer offered, Reek thanked his Lord and then dared to lay his head on Ramsay's leg.  When Ramsay pulled Reek into his lap, the pet snuggled into his Master, comforted and peeked up, grateful for such kindness.  Even when Ramsay forced Reek's mouth open, plunged his tongue in to find all the sore spots.  Reek melted into his Lord, even brought himself to very meekly try and kiss back this time.  A growl answered this little display and Reek whimpered back. 

 


	39. Fool Me Once, Shame On You, Fool Me Twice, I'll Kill You..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Arya Stark, soon to be Bolton makes her first REAL appearance, Gods help them all. Reek enjoys Ramsay's mercy all the way until he is reminded that Ramsay has none. Theon Greyjoy is summoned forth, but can he get past Reek? Rickon and Osha made another risky decision.

What unnerved Skinner wasn't the fact that his friend was nearly airborne from the punch of a girl.  It was the look in her eyes, that look that told them they already had died.  They just were not aware of it yet.  Even though the eyes were flat, something told Skinner that she was enjoying this.  "Gods," he thought.  "Lord Ramsay might have met his match."  Taking a step forward, Skinner knew he had to get the upper hand now or it was over.  His step closer was exactly what Arya needed.  It took a second before the man noticed she not only had his knife, but it was ready to remove a very important piece of him.  Really important to Skinner, actually.  Having utterly no urge to ever spend a day having anything in common with Reek, Skinner froze.  Hearing Sour Alyn struggle to his feet, Arya spoke casually.  "If you have any love for your friend, you will stay right there.  Now, what are your names, please?"  Hearing their names caused Arya to wrinkle her nose.  "Really?  Did your parents despise you upon birth?  Well, let me introduce myself, I am Lady Arya Stark, soon to be Bolton.  Reek already informed me that I can fit right in.  That I am just like them.  This could be a way to find out, what an opportunity..what luck!  So, here are your choices.  You can apologize and walk away, all intact for one more day.  Or I can give your cock to Ramsay as my wedding present.  Oh, and Sour Alyn?  You can run but some night, I would appear and give you a much better expression for your face.  Which is it, boys?"

Ramsay was being so kind, so affectionate and gentle, Reek really should have known.  As his Master has told him so many times over, he is a simple minded, dim witted pet, a fool.  Fooled again, Reek melted into his Lord's touch, it was not lust, not for him.  For Reek it was a desperate need to just be truly wanted by anyone at all, even his nightmare will do.  So the foolish Reek threw his arms around his Master and responded timidly.  Theon tried so hard, warning, yelling and all for naught.  It was only after Reek was laying naked upon the bed, his Master brushed his hand across the ribs.  No, not his hand, not a hand at all, Theon screamed, but it still took Reek a moment.  The wet blood and the burn confirmed it as the pet whined in pain, in fear.  Now Ramsay drops the pretense, lifting the blooded knife to show Reek.  Oh, here came the biting, flaying monster grin, ice like white walker eyes, blue and mindless with need.  "Oh, my little Reek, obedient pet, aren't you? and so very loyal?"  The voice was sweet, like poison that tastes like candy till it rots you from inside.  "Master, please, yes! Obedient and loyal, always and forever!"  Reek cried out, shaking, oh what went wrong?  How did he displease?  Did he show too much affection?  Too little?  "You are obedient, yes, that is true.  But loyal, Reek?  I am not very sure of that.  You see, I was worried about you, then it struck me.  You were not telling me that it was Shaggydog, Rickon's direwolf.  No, you were saying it to Arya.  So, my loyal pet, when did you tell Arya all about letting the boys live?  When was it that you forgot your name and Theon spoke with Arya?" 

Osha waited until it was so late, the guards themselves were snoozing before she woke Rickon.  Eerily feeling as if it were that fateful night in Winterfell all over again, they silently crept away.  And here we go again, Osha thought, thank the Gods he is older this time, but curse the Gods that my legs are creakier!  It was a very long time before they felt safe enough to stop and rest, speaking so softly.  "If we have made an error-" she began, crankily, just to be cut off.  "It was no error!  He sent a raven to Lord Manderly, the Freys and to Bolton, I watched it from the window!"  Rickon loved to climb, it calmed his nerves, it made him remember Bran better as well.  He had been exploring, climbing about, bored with being shooed off by the pondering men.  In shock, he heard the instructions of whom to send the ravens to, given by Lord Umber himself.  He knew the danger he was in, that the Starks were betrayed on all levels.  Rickon had to get to Stannis or Jon and quickly.  Osha had nothing more to say, it seemed, rubbing her legs and groaning.  "Well, come on then, before my legs freeze to this spot.  If we don't make it to your brother, better we freeze to death than get flayed by a Bolton.  Move it, come on!"  The two ran for their lives.

After a moment, sounding like two surly children, both men muttered an apology.  Nodding, Arya told Alyn that he may walk away fast, right now.  Only after she was sure he had left, did she speak to Skinner.  "Now get the fuck away from me and I think I will keep this knife.  I seem to have lost mine.  Go!"  Skinner backed away then tried to keep his tattered dignity by strolling away, sneering at her until she moved suddenly towards him.  He suddenly remembered a very important thing he was late for.  Arya waited until he was gone before beginning to walk back to the keep.  Her mood was considerably better, her brothers will be coming, she will hold her own against all here.  Later tonight Arya will get her hands on Reek and find out exactly what he told Rickon.  And, how could Reek himself know who Shaggydog was?  No, that was Theon Greyjoy in there and Arya was going to bring him out.  One way or another, Theon will tell her what she needs to hear and she can give Reek his peace.  She was almost to her bedroom door before Arya heard the screams tearing out of a tortured throat.  Following the hideous cries, Arya opened Ramsay's door.  Staring in horror at the bloody scene before her, Arya understood her new banner with a sanity shaking thud.


	40. Theon Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is flaying Reek for being disloyal, when Arya bursts in. Arya lies, Reek cannot. Theon Speaks. Jon and the Red Witch speak.

Arya stood numbly in the doorway, the two men covered in blood have not noticed her yet.  She takes a few slow steps into the room, her eyes scanning the gory sight before her.  Reek was laying on the large bed, he was almost swallowed by it, save for the blood marking his spot.  His ribs were now bare wasted muscle covering thin bones and Ramsay was smiling.  It was a horrific smile, stained with blood, so were his teeth for that matter.  Arya's stomach lurched when she figured out it was because Ramsay stops to lick some of the blood.  Reek was clutching the sheets desperately. She noted with horror that he had held still for the flaying. "Master, please, mercy, I am so sorry!  Loyal Reek, good Reek, please!"

Finally, Arya found her voice and slammed the door behind her yelling, "What the hell are you doing to him?  What could he have done to deserve that?"  Ramsay whipped his head up and grinned at her.  It was a fierce snarl really and his eyes were wild.  "Arya, how nice of you to join us again.  But my pet and I are having a conversation right now about loyalty."  "He couldn't be more loyal to you, Ramsay."  Reek whimpered and tried very hard not to squirm against the pain.   Theon was drowning, he had no air, strangling in Reek's despair.  Not even the sight of Arya, a possible savior heartened them.  "Tell me Arya, when did he tell you that your brothers still lived?  When did Theon Greyjoy say that to you?"  Reek wailed at the name, shuddering and now Arya understood.  Ramsay cannot tolerate the thought of Reek remembering the past.  Only Ramsay was supposed to matter.

Carefully, Arya approached and answered honestly.  "Theon told me nothing."  And then she lied.  "I was at the Godswood the day your cursed dog bit me.  Reek was hobbling by to get to you and I called to him.  When he reached me I threatened and hurt him until he answered me.  I wanted to know if my brothers were dead.  At first he just cried and kept saying he was Reek.  Finally he just said a bad man once killed two other boys to hide an escape.  A bad man who died.  That is all he told me, Ramsay, I swear it."  Ramsay stared at Arya for a second, then looked down at the crying pet.  "Is this true, Reek?"  That voice demanded truth, always and forever Reek should never lie.  Ever.  So Theon did it for him and finally came out.  "It is true, Master, I swear it, please."

"You deserved this for saying anything at all to her.  I am still not forgiving you, Reek, not yet.  However, for now you may visit the maester for treatment, no pain relief, Reek.  You need this reminder to be more loyal.  Go right now, Reek, before I decide to take back this mercy."  The voice was steel, it was somehow hurt and that was what scared Reek the most.  Reek moved as fast as he was able, wailing in terrible pain, but he managed to stagger out.  Theon gave silent thanks to Arya, who had her eyes on Ramsay.  Theon carried Reek all the way to the maester's room without a word.

Jon wished he understood more of what the Red Woman rambles about. Her fancy words and gloomy prophecies never quite make sense, yet they do.  It drives him mad, yet it concerned his brother and he must react.  She said he was in the hands of enemies and will be betrayed.  Yet just as Jon was packing to leave, she comes back and is out of breath nearly.  "I saw him in the fires again.  He has run, with the servant, they are only a day ahead of their trackers.  I took the liberty of having some men ready to assist you.  Go save your brother if you can, hurry, he does not have long.  His fires are so pale now and the woman's is almost gone."    


	41. All Good Things End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Arya reveal true colors that cannot be unseen. Osha and Rickon are still running from the Northern Lord traitors. But Osha's health is failing badly.

It was a frozen moment in time as Reek shuffled away and his cries were fading then gone.  The bloodstained bed between them, eyes locked and both saw the other dead in the near future.  Ramsay still clutched the gore covered knife and with a voice cold as ice he spoke.  "Why did you not just ask myself or my father about the boys?  About Winterfell?  Did it give you pleasure to hurt Reek, or was it revenge, like beheading my dog?"  Sneering, Arya answered, her hands already flexing, as if ready to grab a weapon.  "I am not like you.  Hurting another just for fun is not one of my hobbies.  I get enjoyment only out of the kill, a justified kill."  Very slowly, as if stalking prey, Ramsay began to walk towards her.  Arya moved as if she had wings, but not to fly away, to grab hold of a large, heavy candlestick.  "If you come any closer, Ramsay, I will bash your head in, long before that blade touches my skin."  Smirking, Ramsay puts both arms outstretched to the sides, then drops the knife.  "I would never even dream of flaying my lovely little northern bride to be."  He was voice was heavy with sarcasm and venom.  Tilting her head as if in disbelief, Arya murmurs, "How dare you be the angry one here?  I did not just skin a poor insane creature, you did!"  

"Because of you!"  The level of anger, jealousy and resentment were scorching. Arya had to force herself not to flinch.  "Reek is a good, well behaved loyal pet!  It took a very long time and quite a bit of work for me to create him out of that cunt Theon Greyjoy!  Now I must question his loyalty, his obedience, because of you!  First you order him about, threaten to kill him, now I hear that you have hurt him!  When you could have asked me the very same question?  Before this I thought my Reek was the slowest learner, the most dim witted of this household.  I was wrong, it appears you and he are neck to neck in the race of stupidity!  The difference being, on him being dim witted is amusing, on you it is pitiful.  Was it your idiotic pride that made you refuse to just ask me or father?"  Seething now, with gritted teeth, still holding the candlestick, longing to bury it in Ramsay's skull.  "You and your damned father are both renown liars and traitors.  Why would I believe anything you told me?  Reek is a simpleton and loyal to you, but he is as much the weak coward you wanted him to be.  So torture terrifies him almost as much as disobeying you.  No one wants their eyes burned out with a hot poker."  Arya internally groaned at the overly cruel threat but Ramsay believed it, after all, he would do it. 

Growling, enraged, his eyes no longer ice but fire, Ramsay grabbed a vase of wildflowers some servant added.  With all his might he threw it at the wall just beyond Arya's head.  To her credit she never even flinched, nor did she break her gaze with him.  "If you ever threaten or hurt my pet again, I swear you will find out firsthand what it is like to be my bitch.  Do not dare attempt to sway his loyalty again, Arya.  Because with him I will simply start all over again, but for you.."  Ramsay left the looming threat of unknown horror to surround Arya as he stormed past her and out the door.  Roaring for the servants to clean his room again, Ramsay headed for the dungeons.  The anger was too much to contain and he did not wish to hurt Reek any further over that bitch.  As for her, until his father turns his sharp gaze elsewhere, Arya escapes punishment.  At least blatant punishment.  Ramsay found a perfect victim in a back cell.  A tiny servant girl who had the misfortune of greed, enough that she dared to try to steal Lady Walda's least favorite ribbons.  The Lady was large in both body and heart, she would not have ordered such a discipline as imprisonment.  However, it was Roose Bolton who had caught the girl and therefore she was left down here to await his displeasure.  That usually would mean a flayed body part and perhaps even dispassionate but brutal rape.  Yet one hour later, the girl would have found any of Roose's punishments almost absurdly gentle compared to this.

For several days Osha and Rickon could hear horses and men carried on a far off wind.  They went through icy waters simply to throw off their scent for the dogs they sometimes could hear.  Osha would sweep their footsteps away while Rickon would create new ones in a different direction.  Then he would climb a tree, leaping down two more trees before rejoining Osha.  Regardless if the hunters were bad at tracking, or the pair were that clever, soon enough they seemed to lose them.  This did not lower their diligence, but it allowed Osha to slow her pace a bit, aching in so many places, so tired.  Recently, her heart has been pounding, then seeming to skip beats.  It made her breathless and so weakened.  Forcing herself to go faster, Osha knew that she may need to send Rickon off without her soon.  She loved him like a mother and would not see him caught because of her.  Yet it brought bitter tears to her eyes, she knew this would be the last time she ever saw him.  Dying did not frighten her, but not knowing Rickon was safe, that terrified her.  As the moon rose again, Osha sagged against a tree, grateful for the legitimate reason to stop.  "We should sleep in shifts while we can.  I think they are lost now."  She panted, before sliding to the ground.  

Rickon was not stupid, far from it and he knelt down next to his beloved companion.  "If they swore to take you to the maester, I would give myself up to them.  I am afraid for you, how sick you seem, Osha."  Grabbing his slender wrist with renewed force, Osha growled, "Don't you dare!  I would die anyway from sheer spite and haunt you forever over it!  I have protected you far too long to let the likes of the Boltons have you!  You will swear to me by all the Gods, that you will continue to head for Stannis, for Jon even, regardless if I die or live!  You swear it, Rickon!"  Then there was a rustling of leaves and the terrible question no longer needed a terrible answer.  Osha leaned back and allowed her shallow breath to slow further, her vision was blurring now.  Yet she could still tell it was none other then Rickon's half brother Jon Snow.  Not that she has ever laid eyes on him, but Rickon ran to him and cried as if it were his own mother.  She died smiling, knowing he was safe now and it was time for her to go home.


	42. All News Can Be Unlucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose delivers news. Ramsay invites Arya on a hunt before their sudden nuptials. Party crashers go unnoticed. For now.

Roose came into the room like a quiet storm, a note clenched in his fist.  Before him was the trio of freaks he was forced to endure.  Arya and Ramsay stood next to each other, tense with anger at each other.  Slightly behind Ramsay stood the pitiful Reek, clearly suffering from another flaying.  Sighing, he addressed them as quickly and brutally as he can to get away from them.  "The wedding has been moved up to tomorrow.  Whatever Lords can show in such a short time will be here tonight or first light.  I want to see all three of you presentable and acting as if you were humans worthy of the titles you were given.  That includes your creature, Ramsay!"  Roose did not wait for a response, just left the room.  Arya turned and walked away, caught halfway down the hall by Walda who had her bridal dress for fitting.  It took everything she had not to scream while allowing servants to dress her like a lamb for slaughter.  Ramsay stormed off towards his rooms with his pet staggering after him.

The servants scurried about trying to create a wedding in short order and chaos reigned.  Lords and others showed with no real schedule, Lord Bolton grabbing Lord Manderly right off for a quick angry discussion.  A numb bride was being pushed about by a chattering, well meaning Lady Bolton.  Reek was being turned back into a parody of Theon Greyjoy by his still angry Master.  Therefore not a soul seemed to notice animal calls that were from human throats.  No one paid attention to flashes of fur running about the outskirts of Winterfell.  A few poorly placed soldiers died quickly and Wildling outfits were exchanged for Bolton garb.  Only a few though, most of the Wildlings that have snuck in stayed in their native clothing, blending into the woods. 

That night the hall remained well lit with roaring drunken men and whores.  Only after Roose and his wife retired did Ramsay decide to fuck Myranda upon the table as his bride sat yawning.  It was clear that Myranda was nervous of Arya and that his bride was uncaring of Ramsay's attention to another.  "Reek!"  When his pet looked up from his kneeling at his Master's chair, Ramsay said, "Reek, remind me that we need a hunt before the wedding!  First light we shall go for a hunt, in fact, even Arya may join us."  Reek nodded and his eyes bulged further.  Arya looked over at Ramsay and smirked.  "Do you really think hunting me before our wedding is a good way to start our union?"  Laughing, Ramsay knocked Myranda aside and leaned towards Arya.  "Though I believe it would be the best hunt of my life, no.  I simply have something I wish to hunt and am being polite.  Or you could always stay here and suffer under Lady Bolton further?"  Wincing, Arya agreed.  "Fine, a morning hunt before the wedding then."

Myranda was not stupid and as even Reek was giving her a pitying look, she snarled.  Standing back up, she kicked Reek full in the face, causing him to scream, fall backwards.  Ramsay was on his feet and his fist broke her nose with a crunch.  "You can hunt me all you like, but I will not allow that dirty fucking freak of yours to insult me.  He will not look at me with pity, not some disgusted fuck toy you created!"  The rage was practically strangling Ramsay and then a voice spoke.  It cut through his red mist and Arya spoke dryly to Myranda.  "Oh very nice.  Try to enrage him enough to kill you quickly now, rather than a long hunt.  Like the kind you have subjected how many others to, Myranda?   How rude of you, both of you, after all, it is my first hunt and you should not ruin it for me."  Theon could not understand if Arya was trying to be merciful or merciless by halting Ramsay's murderous intent.  "Run now, bitch."  Ramsay gave a harsh shove to Myranda and watched her run out of the hall.  "It won't save her you know.  If your intent was to save her, she can never get away from me."  Ramsay said as Reek handed him wine.  With a sigh, Arya drank her own then responded.  "I know, you are the best hunter here.  We all have heard.  But I bet I am the best killer here.  Myranda deserves my list, I have heard tales of all deaths from her arrows.  So tomorrow you shall be the best hunter, and I the best killer."  Reek shivered and Theon tried to scream his name.  When bringing back more wine, he passed a mirror and almost did scream at the sight of Ironborn clothing.  "Reek, reek, meek, weak, Reek." he began to whimper and the wine jug in his hand shook.

There was Ramsay suddenly, taking the jug from his pet, moving him away from the mirror.  Speaking very softly, Ramsay put one arm around Reek and led him to a chair.  "Yes, that is right, you are Reek, even dressed like this.  I want you to sit down and stay very calm.  You will pretend to be Theon for just a bit longer.  Very soon, we can go to my room and you can show me what a good pet you are."  Reek drank from the goblet Ramsay handed him.  Theon wanted to drink as much wine as every jug could contain but Reek just sipped at the one offered.  He peeked away from his Master just to see how high the moon was.  He hoped Myranda cut her feet and it stung like wildfire as she ran.  Theon grinned at the thought while Reek hid it behind the goblet.


	43. Only One Kneeler Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Small Update on the night before the Bolton wedding.

As Jon Snow and Rickon Stark left Mance Rayder's tent, the boy looked up confused at Jon.  "So...am I still a Lord?  Are you a Wildling now, like Osha was?  What are we, Jon?"  Propelling his younger sibling towards their own small tent, Jon muttered, "What are we?  We are brothers who need to save a sister.  We are also not kneelers anymore. Maybe when we find Arya, Bran and Sansa, one of them can come up with a better name for it all."  

Myranda ran, thorns, aching lungs, tripping on toe crunching rocks meant nothing to her.  Fuck them, she knows these woods, better than most do!  She will escape, she knows it has happened before! Since she knows how to get out of here, it will work again!  So running, sweat pouring, did not even stop to sip at the small river that so many get tricked by.  Myranda knows the tricks, the dogs would not lose their scent here, it does not lead out of Dreadfort.  Ramsay dammed this off and rerouted it awhile back so that his hunts could be more challenging.  She can get out of here, that bitch and that bastard won't win!

Arya admired the different weapons while Ramsay sat watching her.  Reek had his Theon disguise off again and was kneeling, head against his Master's leg.  Absently, Ramsay played with his pet's hair while discussing weaponry with his bride.  "Oh, choose anything, a large rock, just pick.  It is only hours till dawn and we should at least try get sleep.  After all, a hunt, a death and a wedding all in one day.  It's a busy day."  Shrugging, Arya chose her Needle, a dagger and a crossbow.  "Wonderful, now we can go to bed and"  Ramsay broke off, watching as Arya put the chosen weapons on the dresser than went rummaging in the drawers.  "Why the hell are you going through my clothing?  Get your hands off my things!  I lend you some hunting gear and you think this means the whole room is yours!"  Grinning, Arya left the room clutching the breeches and weapons. 


	44. Unfair Advantages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myranda is running for her life. But she has an advantage, she knows how Ramsay hunts and how to evade him. Arya finds herself uneasy with what she is becoming, then accepts it. Ramsay is thrilled with how Arya is such a deadly girl. Reek and Theon can feel something very wrong, but cannot explain nor voice it.

A pale pink blush peeking through sleepy clouds and few are moving about yet.  Deep in the woods a desperate whore is running for her life.

 In a small chamber where a girl never stopped crying, a very dangerous young lady was reciting a list.  As she did this, Arya began to change her clothing.  Strange, but as each thing went on, the breeches, the shirt and vest, hair tightly back and Needle.  Oh, there it was again, how could she have forgotten?  Forgotten how free it felt to have the freedom of being a disciple of Death.  She caught her reflection in the mirror, the deadened eyes, her twisted, almost intense lips, it made her uneasy.  Only for a second, Arya thought how her smile did look a tad like Ramsay's.  Shaking the chill away, she turned from the mirror, loving how it felt to walk in breeches again.  The knife was put into her belt, the crossbow in her grip, she went out of the room.  To kill a murdering whore.

In a large chamber that has heard screams that bled into the very walls, a man and his pet prepare.  Reek was not sure what to wear, was he to dress as Theon or Reek for the hunt?  Theon was horrified at the idea of hunting anyone while wearing his outfit.  Reek was afraid to ask, the flaying of his ribs reminding him, his Master was not happy with him.  Ramsay was already clothed and now he turns to Reek, still in his night rags.  Tilting his head, Ramsay stared at his hunched down pet.  "Little cowardly fool, are you scared of the clothing?  Or have you finally become so simple minded that you have forgotten how to dress?"  Flinching from the acid voice, Reek very timidly responded.  "Master, please forgive me.  I...I do not know how I should..dress..to be?"  A smirk and that affection that hurts but is needed..is given.  Leaning into his quivering pet, Ramsay gently tousles the tangled but clean hair.  With a whisper that was so kind and menacing, right into Reek's ear, "You may dress as what you really are, my pet.  Wear your collar and the clothing I have given to my special Reek.  I know it must be terrifying to pretend to be that nasty Theon.  But I promise that I will never let you forget that you are my Reek, all mine."  As Theon shrieked in deafening silence, Reek nodded and whimpered, "All yours, Master.  Reek knows, good and loyal, please!  I love you, I just want to be your Reek."

They saw the whore running, beyond the Wall you are taught how to be silent.  This girl was clumsy and deafening, however, as if they were trees, uncaring, still, as she ran by.  

Three figures met in the courtyard as the first ray of light was breaking through.  Ramsay took a moment to look at Arya in her hunting outfit and then smiled.  "You look quite deadly today, my dearest bride to be.  Myranda may have to worry more about you than me."  Arya gave a small smile back and it chilled her again to think it might look like Ramsay's.  "Well, it shouldn't be hard for us then.  Since you are the best hunter, you can find her for me.  Then I can make the kill."  Reek wrung his hands together, standing behind the two of them.  Maybe it was just the combined terror of the deadly couple in front of him.  Or perhaps being Theon again has sharpened something from when he was a man.  He was uneasy, something was not right and he did not know what it was.  If he could dare it, he would beg his Master to not hunt today.  To maybe even delay the wedding, or something..something is wrong!  But he is Reek, not really Theon and simple minded creatures do not speak that way.  Not to their Masters, ever.  Not if they would like to keep any fingers or toes. 

Mance handed Rickon a small axe and then asked, "Do you remember everything you have been taught?  I know Osha taught you to defend yourself, but this is to attack.  You understand that, don't you?   These men will try to kill you, or if they capture you?  You know what they did to your brother...you saw what they have done to Theon Greyjoy.  You must kill these men if they attack you.  You understand?"  Rickon somberly nodded and walked away, staring at the axe.  Jon watched uneasily and said, "We should not bring him.  He is too young for this, we are risking his life.  He should stay here, hidden until it is over."  Mance walked over to Jon and waited until he had caught his gaze.  "That boy has seen more death and betrayal, has gone through more danger, than most at his age.  He is still ready to fight, Rickon has earned the privilege of earning a battle.  He has the right to save his sister, to kill the traitors.  At least by Wildling standards."  Jon sighed and nodded.  "Then let us go and give Rickon his moment."

Myranda is giggling because she is winning and knows it.  Or maybe that is sobbing, really, it doesn't matter, not one fucking bit.  Because here is the stone wall, climbing, uncaring of broken nails or ripped skin, right over it.  Nearly delirious, she has gotten so far already, after the wall is the last of the hunting grounds.  In less than thirty minutes she will be in the town limits and Ramsay has his little rules.  He does not hunt past the town limits because of his father.  Myranda only needs to run for thirty more minutes and she is free.  Fuck that bastard, she will head out of the North, enough of this Winter shit anyway.  Find somewhere warmer, a lover to manipulate.  Her mind is already contemplating this even as the hounds can be heard in the distance.  Faster, she must go faster, still she is almost there, almost damn it!

Ramsay had released the hounds, but instead of chasing and tracking Myranda on ground, he sent Reek for horses.  Laughing, he told Arya that Myranda has a special advantage.  Because she has hunted with him for such a long time, she knows the tricks.  Myranda would know where to really go, what to avoid doing.  She would be nearly out of the hunting grounds soon.  "Therefore, since she has an unfair advantage, so should we, don't you think?"  Reek silently brought the horses, two of them, he would simply run as best he could behind them.  Theon in public is allowed to use a horse, but not lowly Reek.  He runs like the hounds..like a broken down dog.  Arya and Ramsay galloped off in search of their prey, the dogs already catching the scent.  Soon enough, the pair have surpassed the dogs and are closing in.  Not Reek though, he never even caught up to the dogs.  His ribs hurt so badly and his legs ached terrible, so he barely could walk, never mind run.  Without having Ramsay to pay strict attention to, Theon was more aware of his surroundings.  And something was not right.  It felt as if the very trees were watching him.  This scared Reek badly, both the Theon thoughts and the idea of trees staring at him.  He began to hurry, tears streaming from the pain of trying to run.

The whore nearly pissed herself when she could hear hoof beats coming closer.  Just as she was rejoicing over the sound of barking so far off still.  But it was not too late, no fucking way, a last desperate burst of speed.  Arrows planted themselves in trees near her and Myranda refused to scream or panic.  This is Ramsay's way of trying to drive the prey into a different direction.  She ignored the flying arrows and ran for that damn town line.  A sharp pain in her arm and now she gritted her teeth, Gods, it hurt so badly.  But keep running, don't stop now we are so close, fuck them, they will not have her skin!  No dog would be named after her and no little bitch will sink a blade into her!  Another hot flare and was that in her back, her shoulder?  Myranda cannot tell and this time she does scream, but it's not panic.  This is all anger, frustration and pain combined, all the emotions she had, really.  Yet, screaming and laughing, she staggered and there it was..the whore ran then actually leaped.  She managed to throw herself over that stupid splintered fence and oh, the agony!  Yet she stood there, shaking and panting.  Then she let out a stream of curses, nearly maddened by her near capture and death.  She has won, Myranda always does!

Ramsay watched as Arya's horse leaped over the fence and then he followed.  After all, the limit his father made was for Ramsay...he never gave any such order to Arya.  Myranda stared as the horse landed before her and Arya got off her horse.  Eyes bulging, fear that looked so much like Reek, Myranda began to half plead, half yell.  "No!  The rules of the hunt are clear, you ask Ramsay himself!  If the prey gets into town limits they are no longer hunted!  You cannot touch me here!  You lost, bitch!"  Ramsay simply shrugged and said to Myranda, in a pleasant tone, "Yes, my father has banned me from hunting past the town limits.  I am obeying his order of course, as you can see.  But Arya was never given any such rule."  As Myranda began to back away, looking about for any weapon at all, any help, Arya spoke.  "Myranda, Ramsay was hunting you in his woods.  I was not hunting you, I am simply coming to kill you.  I can do that anywhere."  Again, the whore began to run for her life.  Leaning against the fence, Ramsay watched as his mysterious wife to be, began to track after her.  He wanted to follow and watch.  But where the hell was Reek?  Torn by irritation of his pet and frustration of missing the best sight ever...Ramsay decided he would chastise his pet later for tardiness.  He went after Arya, to watch her kill the whore.

Myranda ran uncaring, past stalls, through gardens and then alleys, a maze of them it seemed.  Yet she turned a corner and there was that bitch, as if magic just put her there.  That smile, tiny but certainly there was chilling, but her eyes! Oh Seven Gods help her, those eyes were seeing Myranda already as a corpse that was still moving.  Before she could say anything, try to dodge, a long thin Needle pierced her stone heart.  At least she had been sure it was stone, until that steel went into it.  How can it pierce such a hardened shield?  Ramsay was hard and nearly trembling with lust over the kill.  He could see that look on Arya's face as she stood over Myranda's dead body.  And Ramsay knew, he was marrying not a sadist, he was joining a murderer in an unholy union.  This made him spin her around, careful to grab her Needle hand first.  Arya's eyes were still dead, but she was every bit as heated.  It shamed her a bit, but really, he was going to be her husband.  She growls and they bite, kiss and are nearly fucking over this dead whore.  Arya cannot imagine what a Stark would think of such a thing.  But she has accepted what she is now, and it is not a Stark.  Arya is death, her husband shall be dangerous and together they will be Boltons.  She is patient and will do this until her brother brings help.  Her only fear is what will happen afterwards?  Arya knows she can never go back to what she was before.  Rickon will not understand this new sister.  But Ramsay was pulling her into a small empty cabin and her body blushed, wanting this.


	45. Change Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon suffers a shock then changes his plans. Reek is lost but Theon feels watched.

Jon stood in the shadows, in the rafters of an old barn, peering out, stunned.  He wanted to vomit, he wanted to scream and rage.  He cannot even understand, comprehend what he saw.  Little Arya still had her needle, but in breeches, the look in her eyes as she just killed that woman, it horrified him.  What chilled him worse was how she turned to the monster holding her captive and nearly fucked him over the corpse.  What has happened to his little sister?  Jon watched as they barely got inside a more private place before actually having sex.  Jon knew the plans had to be changed now.  That was not rape or manipulation, that was pure lust, that meant this was not Arya's first time with Ramsay.  The thought made him shudder, but he had to go make some changes.  Before the attack, Ramsay Bolton must marry Arya Stark.  Jon simply refuses to accept it, but he knows that Arya might even now be pregnant with the monster's child.  He may be a traitor, deserter and bastard..but he has some honor.  He knows what the life of bastard is like and to be known as the Bastard of the Monster of the North?  No, they will marry and then he will make Arya a widow.    

Silent as the air, Jon made his way to where Mance was lurking and spoke.  "Want to watch how the nobles of the north get married?  My sister is already consuming her upcoming marriage."  Jon said that with some sarcastic pain. "We can attack during the reception instead."

Hobbling, rhyming to himself, Reek was rattled.  Here was the stone fence, finally, but no Ramsay or Arya or whore?  Theon tried to whisper that Myranda got away, so maybe he could too.  To go where, Reek wanted to know.  This was all he had, to even think of running way was too much.  The trees watched with disgust and pity as the creature cried, kneeling at the stone wall.  He was not given permission to enter the town without Master.  Reek did not know what to do, so he did what he always does.  When in doubt, Reek curls up and waits for Master to tell him what to do next.  Theon raged and watched the moving shadows among the trees.  Part of him knew, knew they were being watched.  But Reek was just Reek and was just scared.  He wants his Master to keep him safe, please.  So he curls up and cries like a lost child.

Jon slipped past the stone and trees, he could hear such wretched miserable wailing, he peered out towards the pitiful sound.  He barely recognized this broken man as Theon Greyjoy.  His hair was long and streaked white, his eyes bulged in terror and so thin, missing fingers.  This was not really his enemy, no, Ramsay seems to have taken away whatever made Theon.  This was a creature that was clearly insane.  He understood now why Arya has not killed him as a traitor.  The traitor has paid through skin, mind and flayed limbs.  Once they have secured Winterfell, he and his siblings can decide about Theon, but for now, he has bigger plans to work on.


	46. Just a Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek and Theon come face to face with a Wildling. Ramsay and Arya hear the screams but can they get there in time?

Wildlings are many things.  They are strong fighters, good hunters and silent trackers.  They are also stubborn, loyal when it suits them and sometimes just not interested.  Oh, and one of the things about the Wildlings...is some of them are cannibals.  Mance does provide his fighters food enough, but being a cannibal among the many others is rough.  So seeing a small creature man thing, the size of a small underfed boy really...it was simple minded and weak.  It did not look ill, no diseased look, just broken.  Not really a meal but a nice snack since he had to wait until late tonight to eat those he kills.  No one would see or know and he cannot imagine anyone would care if this thing went missing.

Ramsay and Arya were breathless still, it had been fast and rough.  They had bit, fucked hard and Arya had Ramsay's hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream when she came.  Now they straightened their clothing, left the shed and left instructions for the removal of the corpse back over the fence.  Ramsay smirked and said it was the dogs reward for their efforts.  Arya just shrugged and as the two got on their horses, they heard the high pitched screeches.  Only Reek ever could sound like that and Ramsay went pale.  However, what Reek was screeching made no sense!  "Don't eat me!  No, no no, do not eat Reek!  Master help me, don't let him eat your Reek, please!"

The man figured he would be nearly on the creature before it noticed him, he was wrong.  Theon was ignoring Reek's sobbing and had kept watch.  The very second the Wildling slithered from the bush, he saw him.  He flew Reek onto his feet and together they stared in alarm.  Theon knows this is not like the Wildlings he had met before, this was not like Osha.  No this was a bald man with sharp teeth, not Ramsay sharp, no, this was pointy sharp!   This was a cannibal and Reek thought wildly, "Me?  Of all here, pick the one with no flesh?  Why me? How desperately hungry is he?"  Theon waited until the man rushed him, then using Reek's poor body, he rolled away.  Sprung up and waited.  He cannot run, he was too slow, but Reek has been taught to act the animal.  Theon has been taught how to evade.  This is all they have until someone saves them.  So Theon keeps dodging the annoyed and hungry giant while Reek screams.

"Stop it." Grunted the increasingly irritated cannibal, who was tiring of this freakish dodging game. "I will kill you first if you stay still.  Look at what you are, it is better to die than suffer like you must.  So stay still and it will be fast."  Politely Reek declined the offer by shrieking for the cannibal not to eat him and Theon leaped as the man lunged again.  Shaking now, so sore and tired, Theon knew they were done for soon.  Reek was shrieking his head off but no one was coming.  What did you expect, snarled Theon.  The cannibal could see the shaking and smiled.  Theon looked at him and asked, "Will you promise to kill before eating?"  The giant nodded and came closer.  Theon was pissed, he wanted to say his name, have the cannibal say the name before killing him.  Too late now, because large hands were almost on him.  Reek cowered and knew the cannibal had lied, would eat him alive.  He also knew now that Ramsay had lied when he said he would always be there, never let Reek die.  Keep him safe.  The final trick.    

The giant was indeed going to keep his promise.  This creature was too loud and it already hurt his head, he was about to snap that fragile neck when horses flew.  With a mouth open, eyes wide, the man watched as two horses leaped over him then landed just beyond him.  Already standing, kicking the weak prey behind him, not wanting to lose this very hard earned snack.  He drew his large sword and waited,snarling. 


	47. When Things Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cannibal is trying to eat Reek and Theon. Ramsay has kept his promise and has shown to save his pet. Arya knows Wildlings never travel alone like that, she discovers she is quite right. Jon has no choice, things have gone wrong. The past chases Reek and Theon.

Arya has Needle out and was still jumping off her horse when Ramsay shot an arrow into the cannibal's eye.  He was snarling, enraged, how dare something try and eat his precious Reek?  The giant was blinded, agonized and pissed. He rushed at Ramsay as he dismounted and with a sharp grin he waited for it.  Another arrow through the chest and the giant fell, almost landing on Ramsay.  Reek was huddled against the stone wall where the giant had kicked him. Hitting his head into stone made everything dreamy and not hurt.  With softened edges, Reek has seen an amazing sight.  Horses, leaping in slow grace over him and this eating giant.  Then oh, the promise! He meant it, because here was his Ramsay, his Master.  He killed the giant.  He made Reek safe after all. How could he have ever doubted his sweet Lord?  More like a dog that doesn't share its toys with the other hounds, snarled Theon but he did not matter.  It only mattered that Master kept his promise and saved his pet.  "Reek!  Are you hurt, pet?  Come to me right now!"  Ramsay was still shaking with anger and adrenaline.  This made Reek scared and he crawled over, whining.  "Not hurt, just my head.  He wanted to eat me, Master!"  He wrapped his arms around his Master's legs and Ramsay rubbed his head, comforting his pet.  "You are safe, Reek.  Master is here now.  You are alright.  Be a good boy for me."

 Staring around her, Ayra said to Ramsay, "I traveled a lot and ran into Wildlings, mainly tried avoid them much as I could. But they travel in packs, Ramsay...that was not a lone cannibal.  Think about it, if it was one on a hunt for dinner?  Would you go eat Reek or one of the hundreds of others here, better fed."  It was true and Ramsay nodded.  "We need to raise the alarms now."  Well, now some of the trees that were not trees, they were listening and now they moved.  What other choice, they cannot allow the alarm to raise.  As four more Wildlings appeared, Ramsay grabbed Reek, yanked him to his feet, then spoke into that gaunt face.  "Reek, listen carefully!  Go over the town limits, tell them to raise the alarm, tell them Wildlings are attacking.  To defend the town, go fast Reek, then hide in the old barn, really hide deep, until I or someone you know comes for you!"  Ramsay did not wait to hear Reek agree, just shoved him hard behind him.  The clash of steel told Reek why and he started to run, climbing over the wall.  He looked back only once, to see Arya and Ramsay fighting.  It was a breathless sight to Theon, a damning one as well.  Back to back, stood Arya and Ramsay.  Dead eyes on one, excited demonic eyes on the other, the same smile though.  And they were killing and loving it.  Reek leaped over the wall and ran for help.

Bells pealed, men yelled and became armed.  Jon swore and watched as Wildlings and Bolton men began to spill outwards.  The other Lords that had shown, their men came out to fight as well.  Lords put down the ale and began to ready for battle.  Having no choice now, he drew his sword and leaped forward into the fray.

As the four were slain and alarms killed off all other sounds, Ramsay saw five more Wildlings coming at them. They were being driven back towards the wall, but they can here chaos there too.  It was as if the trees just began pouring out Wild men.  As Arya sinks her needle deep into another body and Ramsay puts his small mace through another head, she says, "I think we might be late for the wedding ceremony." 

Reek had done his job, he hobbles into the barn, just as bells peal and he can hear yelling, then steel clanging.  Theon worries for Arya, Reek worries for Ramsay.  Then they burrow into the sweet smelling straw, like Master said to.  Then they had no thoughts at all as they stared at Rickon Stark, who was holding a small axe, staring back at Reek.  Theon tried, oh so hard, he tried to say his name, to die under any Stark with his name on their lips.  Reek did not agree at all, this boy looked as scared as Reek felt.  He did not want to be near a nervous boy with an axe.  So he flew, dove through the straw, hearing Rickon behind him.  "Theon, I know it's you!  Theon!"  Rickon yelled, giving chase.  Reek did not know if the boy meant to hurt him or not, but he wasn't waiting around to find out.  He fled the barn and in a panic set off through the alleyways, Rickon still trying to chase after him.


	48. Winterfell Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Arya are in the town which is overtaken by Wildlings. Skinner brings bad news. Roose and Jon meet. Rickon and Reek/Theon have their own desperate fight.

Ramsay and Arya made it back over the stone wall, breathless and adrenaline racing.  Arya barely cleared the wall when another wave of Wildlings hit the town.  "What the fuck is going on?" Ramsay yelled,laughing.  He looked crazed and it made her feel....Grinning Arya realized she felt the exact same way.  They rode into the Wildlings, one roaring and the other howling. 

Reek ran through alleys, he knew this area well, thank the Gods, or the Drowned God or Luck itself!  Rickon was not giving up, he wanted to bury his axe into that traitor's neck.  He had been scared, waiting inside the barn, he knew Jon put him there.  He knows that Jon wanted him well away from the fighting.  When he was told that they were waiting till nightfall, he was scared and confused.  Then the shock of seeing Theon suddenly standing in front of him.  Rickon understands that this man is not really Theon anymore, but it does not matter.  If he was to be Lord Stark, or if he was to be a Wildling, both would call for death of a traitor!. So while Jon does the saving of Arya, Rickon can bring his siblings, Theon's head.  So he runs after the creature, amazed at how fast this twisted body, this wasted wreck can go.  Hobbling, leaping and twice he nearly skidded, crawling to round corners and Rickon shuddered.  What was he now, what could do that to a person?  Rickon knew killing this freakish man was a good thing, the right thing.  Not only was this justice for being a traitor, he was giving mercy to a clearly insane soul.

Jon and Mance made it into the keep where Northern Lords were ready, growling.  Except most of these Lords, Northern or not, were softer.  They were well fed, full of wine and most were older than they wanted to believe.  Most of their swords have not seen action since the ending of the King of the North.  Wildlings do not have many days where they do not fight, struggle to remain strong.  They are fed too, but they have a hunger to finally take what they can have.  The fight was bloody and long, since these Lords believed in their glory years, their arms did too.  But they tired and died one by one until Roose Bolton remained.  Jon Snow stepped forward and growled, "Lord Roose Bolton, I name you traitor of the North, the murderer of the King of The North, King Robb Stark."  Roose Bolton smirked and said to him, "Jon Snow, I presume?  You are a bastard, you ran away from your vows of the Watch.  Turned traitor from the North and became a Wildling.  You do not have the right or the authority to make accusations of me.  So please forgive me, but I do not think I will be offering you my head."  Both men clashed swords, baring teeth at each other.

A short break in the fighting, Ramsay was bleeding from small wounds and panting.  Arya slumped a bit against the horse, aching, ignoring the slices here and there.  Someone came running, it was Skinner, who looked as if he had been stomped by a giant.  Which sadly was very close to what had happened on his way to the town.  "Ramsay!  The Gods, Ramsay they are everywhere!  They took the Keep already and your father is in there!  I don't know what the fuck to do?  Winterfell is taken.  Only servants are left, well, some are, others the cannibals took."  Arya had that old feeling again, she remembered and knew how to run.  How to be nothing and get escape until the next adventure.  "Ramsay.  It is over, they have taken Winterfell.  We need to run, now.  Get the hell out of here before we get taken.  There are too many of them, they have won, we need to get out of here."  He thought for a moment, pulling on his hair.  "Fuck.  Fine, Skinner, find any of the Boys still alive and meet us on the Crooked Bridge by tonight!"    Nodding, Skinner ran off and Ramsay leaped off the horse, running over to the barn.  "Reek!  Come, right now, Reek!  Reek, I will beat you if you don't move, where are you? REEK!"  Arya saw a small man watching with a small look of disgust and she went over to him.  "Did you see a creature-like man go into that barn today?"  The man looked at her with amusement and some meanness.  "You mean Reek?  That fucking thing?  Oh, aye, he flew through town shrieking about the alarm.  Then he shambled into the barn...two fucking seconds later, Oh Gods!"  He started cackling.  "All of a sudden he comes flying, screeching like a little girl out of the barn.  Behind him is this Wildling boy with an axe, screaming his bloody head off.  I have never seen that twisted little fucker move so fast!  He ran on legs, then would scramble on all four, then leap.  Looked like something that you see in those fancy traveling shows.  Oh Gods, Reek went through the alleyways over there!" Still laughing, the man pointed to the direction that Reek had gone.  "They flew right down here, but you could hear them screaming for some time after."  The man stopped the laughter when he saw Ramsay had been listening and was glaring at him.  "When we take Winterfell back, do expect a visit from my Boys.  Had you saved my pet instead of laughing at his distress, you would have been rewarded.  I will make sure the first thing my men do is take out your laughing tongue."  Ramsay ran for his horse and Arya looked at the now petrified man.  "Thank you for the information."  She went for her horse and to help find Reek.

Jon and Roose were both tired, sweat blurring their eyes, burning from so many wounds and yet they fought on.  Roose was older, he had the experience and had talents that Jon had not learned.  Such as how to wait, be patient and to use his words as weapons as well.  Jon had burning anger, a need for justice, pain for his life and was very good with a sword.  Several times Roose would evade the blade, while slicing Jon with words.  Jon would roar with anger or angst and lunge, giving Roose the chance to slice him.  "It was very difficult to get the wolf's head onto your brother's neck, you know.  Would you like to hear how the crowds cheered upon seeing it?"  "Your brother was an idiot, a foolish boy who never should have gotten involved.  He lost all his supporters when he abandoned his own oaths, his own Northern kin, for a Southern girl.  Someone had to protect the North, before he destroyed it."  Mance yelled to Jon, to stop listening and get to the killing, the voice sounding dry, yet amused.  This helped Jon focus and it happened, then it finally happened.  Just as Roose had evaded again, Jon ignored the cutting words and waited.  When he lunged he moved the opposite direction, causing Roose to be pierced in his side.  It was enough for the older man to stagger into a table, falling against it.  Jon kicked the sword out of his hand.  Pulling out a dagger, Jon grabbed the wounded shocked man and pulled him close.  With their bodies pressed together, nearly speaking into Roose's lips, Jon whispers, "Robb Stark sends his regards."  Roose felt cold steel bury itself into his heart and his last thought was of the freakish trio that were going to make him invincible. 

Reek ran in front of the laundry house and hid within the warm steam, next to a basket of freshly washed sheets.  Once when Reek was very bad, just after Theon had stopped fighting, Ramsay sent Reek here.  Reek had made the very terrible mistake of yawning in his Master's presence.  So since Ramsay felt Reek must be bored, he gave him something to do.  He had spent the whole day in the laundry house, very hard work and he never ever looked bored again.  It was a terrible place but Reek remembers how heavy these sheets and baskets are.  Rickon came into view, peering into the steam, his axe ready for Theon's head.  Reek started to slink around the basket and Theon laughed like a loon inside.  He was picturing Reek and Rickon endlessly circling the basket until Ramsay or a cannibal shows to end the comedy.  Rickon saw him and started forward, screeching, "Theon, traitor, die!"  Reek grabbed one of the sheets and whipped it hard, letting it cover and smother the boy.  Cursing, Rickon fought the endless wet cloth, his axe wrapped into it as well.  Reek and Theon had to use everything they had, but they managed to turn the entire basket over on top of the squirming boy.  Hearing muffled, angry screeching, Reek began to hobble away again.  Shaking, he could not take much more, his body was in agony.  Theon peeked out of the alley and groaned at the sight before him.  Wildlings were everywhere, townsfolk running, hiding and fighting.  It was all wrong,this was never supposed to happen and Reek felt it was not fair.  He was already crazy inside, it was not fair to have to deal with crazy on the outside now too!

Mance walked over to Jon Snow, who was still staring at Roose's body.  "Jon, we have taken Winterfell, but Rickon is not where he was stationed.  The Lord of Winterfell must have decided to do some fighting of his own.  I have some tracking him now."  "I will go find him, he needs to be in here.  What about my sister and Ramsay?"  Mance shook his head and said, "They were seen fighting near the town, in the town.  I cannot promise my people will bring Ramsay back alive.  But that sister of yours has been killing a good amount of my folks now and they are not warming to her for it."  Cursing, Jon ran for his horse, he had to find Rickon and Arya before this hard won victory went back to the mistake it was.  


	49. A Wolf Leads a Monster and Wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is searching for Reek. Arya makes the decisions for Ramsay in this chaos. Skinner and Sour Alyn bring stunning news. Rickon Stark feels his first loss.  
> Jon learns what it means to be a commander in a Wildling fight.

Reek managed to be all Reek so he could slink along where folks don't look.  No one wants to look at refuse, or dusty dark places, so that is where Reek would crouch until he could move again.  Theon tried to find anything they could use as a weapon.  This bothered Reek because he knew he did not use weapons.  Ramsay lets Reek touch or carry things to him sometimes, but how mad would Master be, if Reek was acting the man?  So he played himself and that was easy.  Not for Theon, but Reek forced him down, and he kept hiding where no one wants to look.  His eyes were desperate to peek up timidly at Ramsay.

Jon was riding hard towards the town limits, but the fighting was not quite over.  Chaos was everywhere, and to Jon's horror, there was raping, the cannibals, Gods.  Jon was torn between finding his brother and restoring order.  The screams of a young maid being violated by seven men and a boy about to be spitted by two cannibals made the decision for him.  Jon roared and scattered them all with his charging horse.  "There will be no raping!  And there will be no eating of the folks!  Only injure or kill the fighters!  You want to eat the dead fighters, be my guest.  Release the boy and maid right now."  One of the cannibals came forward while everyone else froze.  "And who the fuck are you to be telling us what we can do?"  "I am the man that your King Beyond The Wall trusts and am his brother now.  I have just taken Winterfell and killed the Sheriff of the North. Mainly I am the one man you might want to fear.  Because anyone I see that disobeys this order, will suffer the exact same fate of their victim."  Jon stared at each man as he spoke this last sentence, to make sure it sunk in deeply.  The cannibal stared at Jon with hate.  Slowly, smirking, he backed up and grabbed the sobbing boy.  He pulled out his long knife and went to disembowel the boy.  The cannibal never even saw the dagger that sunk into his neck.

Arya scanned everywhere, her horse helping her evade the panicked, running townsfolk.  Twice Arya had to kill another Wildling while searching for Reek, she yelled for him.  Ramsay was in a bit of panic himself, thinking that some little wretched dirty boy dared!  Oh, what if this nasty boy put his axe through Reek's small little neck.  Ramsay remembers teaching Reek to rhyme his name.  He has created Reek to be meek and weak.  How could his pet still be alive?  Then Ramsay remembered something and he smiled, changing direction.  He recalled that little voice saying "Reek, rhymes with sneak", he thought of the countless times his pet has hidden.  That Reek prefers shadows and places others won't want to be.  

Oh, why did I not just let Rickon take my head?  Theon wailed, this was worse.  Now he was a Reek with no Master to tell him where to go, what to do.  He crouched low, waiting, then seeing nothing, Reek took his chance to run.  He was trying to get back to the wall, the last place Ramsay and Arya were.  He burst out with the last of his strength from the trash barrels and flew towards a large tunnel that he knows connects with a small river.  It was another way to reach the other side of the wall.  Ramsay had put it there himself for the hunts to make it more challenging.  To give the prey another route to run.  Since Roose came home, the hunting rule changed.  If they make it through the tunnel, even dogs or Ramsay himself crawling after them, if they get to the end of it...they are free.  Master gets very mad when that happens and Reek shudders.  He was so lost in thought and Theon was so intent on running fast, towards the tunnel.  He never even saw or heard the horse bearing down on him, then suddenly Reek's collar was strangling him.  Then as Reek was still trying to breath, he was in the air, then on a horse.

Ramsay was beginning to scan the trash, dark places when he saw his clever little pet dart out from barrels.  He was impressed that his little Reek was able to hold up so well and evade this wildling with his axe.  Ramsay noticed Reek was trying to reach the tunnels, he has hunted with his Master enough.  It warmed Ramsay that Reek was trying to get back home to his Master.  Ramsay saw another Wildling trying to sneak up behind his pet and he charged.  The wild man was forced to throw himself backwards, and Ramsay reached down, grabbing the back of his pet's collar.  He lifted the frail pet up and onto the horse.  The man rushed forward, with a cutlass, roaring and Ramsay just sat, smiling. Holding the shuddering and now heaving with new breath, little Reek.  As the Wildling was about to begin his arc, not caring why this man was not fighting back, his head fell off.  Arya stared at Ramsay and said, "You found Reek.  Now we need to leave before we are overwhelmed."  Ramsay for once in his life, nodded and allowed Arya to lead them into the woods, to disappear and melt away.  Reek was clutching his Master and sobbing into his chest.  Ramsay gave his distressed pet some kisses on his head and whispered, "My little pet, did you think I would not be there to save you?  You are mine, forever and always, Reek."

By the time Rickon managed to struggle out of the laundry, he was soaked, sore and beyond humiliated.  Worse was when he managed to stand and finally locate his axe, he looked up to see Jon smirking at him.  "If you are done playing, the Lord Rickon Stark of Winterfell needs to come home.  We have taken Winterfell and Lord Roose Bolton is dead by my hand."  Rickon nodded, blushing, then asked, "Did you find Arya?"  Jon's face darkened again and he shook his head.  "Not yet, but we will, don't worry about that.  But for right now, your place is inside that keep, so let's go."  Jon smothered a laugh when he grabbed RIckon's shoulder and found it soaking.  RIckon glared at him and just muttered, "I was chasing Theon to bring you his head.  He knocked the sheets onto me.  He did not try to fight at all, just ran and screamed for his Master.  Like a creature, and he was so weak,yet he manage to move like some freak.  He got away."  Jon nodded and tried to hide his amusement.  "We do not always win every fight, Rickon, don't be upset over it.   Come on, Lord of Winterfell, let us go home."

Later that night, at the Crooked Bridge, waiting in the dark spaces of the woods, a trio.  A monster, a wolf and a wraith waited to see if they were alone.  Waiting to see if any man would show, if maybe even Roose Bolton made it.  Just as Arya was about to say that it was time to leave, hoof beats came.  Skinner and Sour Alyn were sharing the horse, both bloody and shocked.  "They are all dead or prisoners, or fucking eaten!  Ramsay, your father.." Skinner's voice seemed to dry out and he coughed.  Arya looked at the two that managed to live and wryly thought to herself that of course it would be these two.  Sour Alyn blurted it out, "Your father is dead. Some fucking Wildling put a knife through his heart.  They put his body hanging on a tree for everyone to see.  They have taken over Winterfell, the town and the villages are being taken now."  Ramsay tilted his head and said blankly, "My father?  Is dead?"

  


	50. Where Is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay deals with the death of his father. Reek decides to not speak of Rickon Stark. Arya leads. Rickon Stark goes home. Jon deals with his little brother, terrified servants and Mance has nothing good to say.

They were as silent as can be, crossing the bridge, off onto a dirt path, rarely used.  No one seemed to notice that Arya has taken the lead, Ramsay was numb, Reek hurt.  Ramsay's arm was wrapped tightly around his flayed ribs, and oh, it was fire.  He did not dare to utter for mercy, not with his Master so upset over his father and Winterfell.  In fact, part of Reek was glad for it, for the reminder.  He  had been wondering if he should tell Ramsay that it was Rickon Stark chasing him, but then the pain.  It reminded him.  The last time Reek had said anything about Rickon Stark he had his ribs flayed.  Reek felt it was safest to be silent.  So as tears of agony fell, Reek was glad about his Master's strong arm.

Skinner and Sour Alyn were nursing wounds and half asleep now that it seemed no one was giving chase.  Arya told them they would ride another few miles before resting.  She wanted as much distance possible, just in case the Wildlings decided to scout for fleeing folks.  All of a sudden the silence was broken as Ramsay said, with very little inflection.  "My father, Lord Roose Bolton is dead."  Nodding, with her stone eyes, Arya responded.  "Yes.  He was stabbed by a Wildling, the great Lord Roose Bolton.  You are the only Lord Bolton now.  And we are homeless, penniless and running for our lives."  Ramsay looked back at her with blank eyes that slowly filled with ice.  "My father is dead.  He is gone.  His world destroyed, plans all dead and he is dead by a fucking Wildling."  He gave a crazy laugh for a moment.  "All of his rules are gone and so is his world.  Dreadfort is mine, it is my birthright.  We shall go there."

"Oh, really?  With no provisions, no real plan, shall we just merrily ride along...stop at villages, announce who you are and take whatever we need?  Whoever has Winterfell will be coming for more than that.  You don't think they may already have the Dreadfort, or will be heading there next?  They killed your father, don't you think they might want to kill his last heir too?  Well, I must say, congratulations...."  Ramsay frowned at Arya, irritated that she was right already and snapped, "Congratulations on what?"  "You wanted to be feared and known everywhere.  Well, your wish has been granted.  You are well known and so feared that even the Wildlings came for Bolton heads."

Lord Rickon Stark stared at everything as he solemnly walked with Jon through Winterfell.  "I lived here, I was born here, but it is nothing I remember."  He said with some sadness.  "Do you recall anything here, Jon?"  Nodding, Jon started to point out little touches that were not destroyed and giving tales of things that happened.  Jon even spoke of moments he recalled with Rickon and Cat, trying to give the boy some grounding.  Some comfort in this shell and nightmare that was their home once.  Jon did not stop telling tales until they reached the bedroom some captured servants set up for Rickon. 

A servant was still in there tending to a growing fire and cringed, when they entered.  The girl was terrified and covered in bruises.  Jon tried to thank her gently for her services and then moved closer.  She began to whimper and flinch, expecting violence.  He went still and put his hands behind his back, then spoke very carefully.  "Please tell me your name?"  In a shaking voice, the timid girl said, "Violet, milord."  Nodding, he smiled and said in a soothing voice.  "That is a pretty name.  I am Jon Snow and this young man is Lord Rickon Stark.  We have taken over Winterfell, you may tell all of the other servants, we are not Boltons.  We ask that you all do your jobs well, there will be no hunting, no whipping or worse things.  I know what your former Lords were like, I assure you, that has ended."  The girl timidly asked, "But milord?  What of the Cannibals?  The Wildlings?"  Jon was firm in his response.  "They have been warned how to treat servants.  If they try and hurt anyone, please tell me and I will stop it.  That is a promise."   

When the servant had left, Rickon had finally fallen asleep, Jon nearly staggered down the stairs.  Mance was just entering the Hall and Jon poured ale for them both.  "Where the fuck are all the servants?"  Mance asked, not really caring as he gulped the ale.  "They are petrified and hiding.  Between serving the Boltons then having WIldlings attack, can you blame them for hiding?"  Jon asked dryly, slumping into a seat.  "There was a little maid setting up Rickon's room and she nearly died when we came in.  I promised her that no one would be treated as the Boltons had treated them.  I also told them that the Wildlings will not hurt them."  Mance nodded and said, "Jon, they will try to obey...but even I cannot stop heated blood.  We shall try our best, eh?"  Jon frowned at that answer but let it go for now.  He had a more important thought.  "Mance, did they track after Arya?"  Mance sighed and responded, knowing Jon will not like the answers he has.

"Yes, they tracked her out of the town, then lost her in the woods.  None of them will follow after her though, Jon.  She alone, never mind the butcher boy with her, she killed over twenty of my men.  They see no reason to chase and save a woman who needs no saving.  You saw it for yourself, she chose her path, same as you did, same as Rickon.  The Wildlings have offered to see Winterfell restored in exchange for Lord Rickon's support.  We shall help you rebuild and you shall help us find our place in this North where it is so soft.  But your sister is killing my people and I will not send them to have her kill more."   Jon cursed and threw his mug across the room in frustration.  He understood Mance's point, but he must find his sister.  Arya needs to be married, widowed and here with her brothers.  Jon will find a way to reach her.  Yet he cannot leave his brother alone, nor does he trust Mance to keep everyone under control here.  He can only hope that Arya does not go far before he finds a way to save her.  From Ramsay and from herself.

 

 


	51. Conflicts of Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Arya argue. Jon has a terrible night. Reek and Theon go to war with each other. No one wins.

Two days later cloaked figures slowly melted away from camp.  Skinner and Sour Alyn were being sent for news, only a few miles from a village near Dreadfort.  "Find out if is taken or if our men are still there."  Arya and Ramsay had been arguing continually about where they should go.  This allowed Reek and Theon some private time without commands.  It allowed them to battle and clash inside that weak head.  Roaring inside louder than the two nearly standing on him, Reek and Theon were raging.  "Rickon Stark!  If it was Rickon that means the Wildlings were there for Arya!  To save her, even you know that!  We have to tell her!"  "Shut up, shut your filthy kraken mouth!  You cannot even say your name to her, never mind that whole thing!  Last time I mentioned Rickon, you saw what happened!  It still hurts terrible and what if he does more next time?  So you shut up and stop about it.  Why did you not let him kill us?  Or let the cannibal eat us?  Oh yes, because you CANNOT SAY YOUR NAME!" "OH! OH! PATHETIC THING THAT YOU ARE, YOU DARE?? YOU LET HIM TRICK YOU AND FLAY YOUR RIBS! LET HIM DO THAT AGAIN AND THANKED HIM.  YOU LOVE HIM WHILE HE HURTS YOU, HE THINKS YOU ARE A DOG AND YOU ARE SO PATHETIC, YOU ENJOY IT!"

Ramsay and Arya were not noticing the loud and violent war kneeling at their feet.  It was bad timing that brought them full circle pacing back in front of the pet.   "This is stupid and wasting time.  We need to leave the north, find another place, not sit here till we are caught!"  "My Lady, I understand that you have had a rough childhood.  Running is not the answer to everything, neither is killing.  We are the North, we do not give it up!"  "You are an idiot!"  "You are the first wolf to run FROM a battle!"  That earned Ramsay a hard crack across his face from her.  Staring with dead eyes Arya simply said, "Do not ever, dare speak of wolves to me.  You do not have that right."  "Hit me again and I strike back."  Growled Ramsay as he turned away and that is when both sets of eyes were drawn down.  Not only was Reek not automatically following his Master, he was not there.  It registered to both of them that Reek's usual whimpering was unheard.  At the same time they recalled his urges to hide when he can.  Ramsay clenched his fists, not feeling very patient and called out, "Reek!  Stop hiding and come here now."  Then a weak response that caused Arya's eyebrow to raise and Ramsay to say, "What did you just say, Reek?"  "I cannot Master, I am so sorry."

Jon slammed into the barn just in time to save her.  He kept reminding himself that if she were already dead she would not be screaming.  The maid was naked and it was clear she was about to be raped.  But now the half naked Wildling was trying to fumble for his pants and weapon, but Jon had a sword at his throat.  "That is enough movement, don't you think?"  Jon sneered with disgust.  The man went from scared to grinning, then said, "I am only one of the many.  What about them, the ones eating your servants?"  Jon turned to see four cannibals beginning to butcher servants tied like hogs for slaughter.  As he yelled and ran that way, another sound, hoof beats and a girl came through.  She was running from the horse, no two horses, running as arrows flew and laughter sounded.  Jon chased after the laughter and there it was.  There was Arya wearing Ramsay's face, he with hers and they killed the whore together.  As Jon shouted, trying to run for his sister, a cry from behind.  "Jon, you made me a Lord, but I am alone!  There is no one I can trust, no one to even teach me to be a Lord."   Something shambled past him and it was Theon Greyjoy, a shattered version.  Muttering as he hobbled past the stunned Jon, he shook his head.  "Some of us try to reach higher than we should, Jon.  At least you have not lost any pieces yet.  Keep looking for Ramsay and Arya, you might lose more than that, though."  Jon sat up, gasping for air and lit a candle with a shaking hand.

Ramsay tilted his head, Arya smirked, but worried a bit for Reek, considering the look in his Master's eye.  With his voice so soft and reasonable, Ramsay called out, "You cannot obey your Master, Reek?  Is that what I heard you say?"  Reek wailed but he did not shuffle nor crawl into sight.  "Master, please, I do not want to disobey.  Good Reek, loyal Reek, please!"  "IF YOU WERE A GOOD REEK YOU WOULD BE AT MY FEET NOW!" Ramsay roared, storming around tearing the camp apart looking for his pet.  Arya rolled her eyes and thought Ramsay looked like a child having a temper tantrum.  However, she remembered the look on his face when he flayed Reek for disloyalty.  Calling out, while searching for Reek, loud enough for Ramsay to hear, "Reek?  WHY can't you come here to your Master?"  "I...I hurt myself...things keep spinning."  Giving a holler of frustration Ramsay yells, "Why did you not just say that, Reek?  Where are you?  I am coming to get you, we will fix your injury.  Then I am going to hurt you for stupidity, Reek."

It took ten minutes before they found him, head bloody next to a rock.  "Oh, Reek,what did you do, foolish creature?  Did you think you could hide inside the rock?"  Ramsay carried his pet before the fire, holding him while Arya tended the wound.  Reek's whining soothed Ramsay again and he gave his pet a  small sip of water.  "What happened, pet?"  Reek and Theon could not tell the truth so Reek was stuck with not lying and not telling extra.  "I..I..got upset so I went to hide, but..but...then I did not hide."  Arya and Ramsay stared at Reek, waiting for more.  Eventually, Ramsay prompted, "And what happened after you did not hide?"  Reek shook and responded.  "I saw the rock..then ran to bash my head into it."  More silence and staring till Reek wanted to scream.  Arya had to ask, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.  "Reek, why would you want to do that?"  There was no answer because Reek did not want anymore flaying and Theon could not be heard.  Growling, Ramsay at his most menacing, "Reek, she asked a question.  Why would you do that?  Don't you dare not answer me, pet."

Wringing his mangled hands, Reek managed to sob out, "I did not wish to be flayed again, Master!"  "That makes no sense, Reek.  If I wanted to flay you I would have told you so or done it.  Why did you ram your head into that rock?  Were you daring to try and kill my pet?"  Huddled down, Reek whines and sobs, he cannot and Theon tried so very hard to come forth.  "Reek!"  Ramsay grabbed his pet by the hair and yanked him, biting distance.  "Tell me this second or you will pick a toe, do you understand?"  Theon and Reek both came screaming forth at once, unable to take even the thought of that.  OH, both, both remember how that feels and the scream forth.  In a scream from a mouth that has few teeth, a scream that flies past the cracked lips and out into the air.  "I AM SO SORRY, MASTER, BUT I SAW  HIM!  HE CHASED ME AND I WAS SO SCARED, YOU WOULD FLAY ME IF I SAY THE NAME!  IT IS A BAD NAME A BAD NAME, SO BAD AND PLEASE DON'T FLAY ME, I LOVE YOU, I DO BUT I CANNOT BE THIS SCARED ANYMORE, I CANNOT A BAD NAME, BAD SO BAD-"  Ramsay sat there, just stunned and Arya dropped the small chunk of wood.  "That will be a terrible headache but since you were just going to allow him to scream forever.."  Ramsay growled at her and said, "I was hoping he would actually make some sense if I let him get it out."  "Yes, and while he gets it out, how many hear him and come to kill us?"  

After another round of insults and arguments, Ramsay lays down next to his limp pet.  Arya lays on the other side of Ramsay, back to him, softly saying her list, which amuses Ramsay.  But he stares down worried at his Reek.  "Who is the bad name that was chasing him?"  


	52. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek tells Ramsay the truth. Arya hears and argues with Ramsay. Jon is on the edge of a painful decision.

A terrible whimpering greeted the early morning, Reek clutched his head, oh the agony!  What made him do something so stupid?  Theon of course, blame the bad kraken.  The fight was too loud in his head and he lost his mind.  They smashed into a rock, Reek remembers breaking down in front of his Master.  Even at this hour, Ramsay is awake, always aware of his pet.  Reek begins to shiver and cry.  HE will want to know, even maybe make Reek say the name..the bad one.  And Theon tried to yell it, scream it, smash down the trees with it, oh to scream it, then Arya can hear THEON in there and kill him!  Reek opened his mouth and sobbed.  Ramsay's hand suddenly began to caress his head gently.  Theon shrieked and shied away, deceptions!  Reek snuggled into the caress, it was gentle and he needed the mercy.  The voice sounded truly concerned, truly caring and no blade to the tone.  This only made Theon more wary as Reek listened intently.

"Reek, my pet, I cannot bear the thought of your death.  You could have killed yourself on that rock, was that your intent?  Did you truly wish to die still?  To leave your Master?"  Theon practically gibbered, YES YES YES YES OH GODS I WOULD SMASH MY BRAINS OUT IF I COULD!  Reek shook his head and whimpered, "No, Master.  I would never leave you, I just wanted my thinking to stop.  I..it's not my place to think, I am just your Reek...so it hurt me and if i hit the rock.." Reek was now sobbing too much to continue, but the hand on his hair went still.  Now it was a hand on his back that rubbed all the sore muscles, as Reek calmed, Theon raged.  Now his Master is next to his ear and whispers, "Reek, my love, what were you trying not to think of? Tell Master, like a good, loyal pet what it was."  Shivering, Reek and Theon silently wailed, flaying, that comes next.  Even the stubborn kraken cannot tolerate the fiery pain of it.  Then. "I promise you, my little pet, this time I will not flay you.  Not even whip you, if you tell me the truth right now.  This one time, Reek."  Cringing under the sugar coated blade, Reek knows his words are true.  "R...Rickon..S...St..Stark....he chased me with an..axe.  He..was in the..barn and chased me.  I am sorry, please, the bad name, please!"  Ramsay began to soothe his pet, whispering that he did well.  All the while, he kept his eyes on Arya, who was staring, standing over him.

 Jon stared about at the Wildlings, some were working, other talking and spitting, others playing dice while drinking.  Some of them he admires, even likes, but others, they cause trouble.  Mance tries to stop them, but it is half-hearted as long as they cause no innocent deaths.  But what of the rapes, a few missing folks and the brawls?   Rickon is just a boy, not to mention a Lord ordering a Wildling is far fetched.  Most of them accept Jon now, as one of them, but this could make or break that.  Will they see him take a brutal stand and respect it?  Or will they cast him out or kill him as a traitor?  Either way, he must do something.

Arya spoke very softly and carefully, staring back at Ramsay.  "Did he just say Rickon Stark chased him with an axe?"  Ramsay nodded and pulled his sobbing pet underneath him.  "You will not speak to him or look at him with those creepy dead eyes of yours!  He is hysterical enough without your help.  I am trying to calm him, then we can discuss this."  Staring at the possessive man as if he was utterly insane, she gritted out,  "All this time I was running from my own brother trying to save me?"  Snorting, Ramsay responded, "Save you?  They were trying to kill you!  And your brother was chasing my Reek with an axe, I doubt he was trying to just wish him a happy Nameday!"  Arya tried to speak to the quivering,panting creature under Ramsay.  "Reek?  Did Rickon speak at all?"  A tiny whisper floated upwards, "No.  He just yelled a bad name at me, tried to kill me.  I dumped a large basket of wet clothes on him and ran."  Ramsay chuckled a little and soothed, "What a very brave thing, Reek.  I am glad you did it, my meek little thing."  Theon growled and Reek whimpered gratefully.  "Good Reek, rhymes with meek, weak."  "Yes, it does."

Ramsay was worried, Reek heard Rickon yelling and now Ramsay knew the bad word was Theon.  He was concerned the name would bring Reek to memories he does not need and are not allowed.  But then a voice cut through his musings.  "If you are done cooing over your beloved freakish pet, could we discuss the fact that I have run from my own brother?"  Standing up suddenly, Ramsay responds with vigor.  "Oh, yes let's do that.  Let us discuss how YOUR BROTHER just killed my father, my men and have stolen my lands!  How he tried to kill my pet, murder my wife and myself.  Do you want to go back there?  If he sent his wolf before to check out the lands, and Reek spoke to him.  Then that means he knew you were there, yet, when he invades, does anyone try to snatch you or call to you?  No.  Everyone of those beasts simply swung to kill as soon as they saw you.  A few wanted to eat you.  Rickon was not coming to save you, he was coming to kill you.  And take Winterfell for himself.  You do not know your little brother anymore.  Wildings have raised him for some reason, he has no real allegiance to you anymore. The only allegiance you have anymore is right here.  I am all you have now, Arya."


	53. The Fury of Captured Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek and Theon discover a new emotion as one. Ramsay and Arya have a new argument that he wins for once. Jon is making a decision, while he worries for his brother.

Arya growled as she stalked forward to challenge Ramsay.  "I am not your wife and you are NOT the only thing I have left!"  "The moment we get to Dreadfort we shall marry.  And what else do you think you have left besides me?"  He stared as Arya simply said, "I have myself, what else do I need?"  Theon and Reek hated her from that moment forward.  To brag of such careless freedom, to be so callous to speak of it like that!  Reek thinks how Ramsay was always enslaved to Roose, Theon thinks how they are enslaved to Ramsay.  Not Arya, no, she can flit about the countryside, dead eyes and pointy swords, playing the killer.  She can eat and drink when she wants, kneels to no one, never degrades herself!  Not a proud Stark girl like her and oh, if Theon could talk again!  He would tell her so, how she thought she left her heritage behind.  She did not, because she is just as proud and haughty as her damned family.  And most of them were killed for it! 

Ramsay heard a tiny sound and looked down at his pet, mesmerized.  This was new, very new and Ramsay was not sure he liked it.  Reek was staring up towards Arya, eyes narrowed, seething.  It was not like his pet to show anyone except Ramsay any emotion, in fact he usually only looked at Ramsay.  Very softly, he said, "Reek, look at me."  At once the eyes were back on his, full of submission, fear and adoration.  "Sorry, Master."  "Because you have had a very rough time, I will let it go.  This once.  Keep your eyes where they belong and we will talk more later.  Understand, Reek?"  Nodding, tears glistening in his eyes, "Yes, thank you, I am grateful, Master."   Arya had been startled to see the meek creature staring at her with such venom.  Even Theon himself never had looked at her like that!  Not at anyone that she ever saw there, in fact.  Turning to face Arya again, Ramsay spat out, "So you will just go back to running then?  When will you ever stop?"  With a smile that was as dead as her eyes, she replied.  "I will go to Braavos.  I am going to learn to be a better killer."

"Oh, that is splendid.  And makes perfect sense, too.  Right.  Only one thing, how many killers in Braavos are pregnant?  Because you might be one of them.  Remember?"  Sudden, moving fast, he was in front of her face, biting distance.  "No child of mine will be born a bastard, Lady Aya."  Nearly spitting the words in her face, eyes wild and deadly.  "You will marry me.  Then if the Lady of Dreadfort would rather go to Braavos, be my guest.  We don't really need you after that, either."  Ramsay turned and walked past his pet, tossing over his shoulder an order for Reek to follow.  Arya stood there, pale and holding her stomach as Ramsay directed Reek in packing the camp.  "We are heading for Dreadfort, make it easier for Skinner and Sour Alyn to find us. Get your things together, Lady Arya."  "You cannot force me to marry you, Ramsay."  Her voice was shaken though and he knew it.  "Really?  Please tell me what Lord of the North would side with that?  What court in Braavos would not return my child to me?  Who do you think will win, the Lord or the Lady turned runaway killer?  If you run, I will hunt you down forever.  At the end of the month, if you bleed, then by all means leave.  But not till then.  And if you do not bleed, we marry."

Jon had received many Ravens this morning and knew time was critical now.  He has let it be known far and wide that Lord Rickon Stark has retaken Winterfell.  These are responses of Lords coming to see for themselves.  In his notes, Jon had told that Mance Rayder was their guest, along with his army.  There is no way that Jon can be worrying about how they will act, while trying to protect Rickon.  So he has gone over and over it in his mind,deciding to his course of action.  The very next incident Jon will show them exactly how he will handle things from now on.  He is sure he won't have very long to wait.  He was right. 


	54. Grudging Respect and Burning Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner and Sour Alyn return with news. Arya suffers two shocks in one day. Jon delivers a promise and shocks the cannibals. Reek stands up.

Just in case Arya's morning had not started with enough bang, the fates threw more.  That day she received two more shocks.  When Skinner and Sour Alyn ran into them in late afternoon, the first one.  "Dreadfort is still yours, milord."  Said Skinner, leaning against a tree.  "They got a raven.  Winterfell is now Lord Rickon Stark's home."  Gritting her teeth, she sneered, "It was his home to begin with, you moron."   Before she and Skinner could get a proper argument going, Ramsay interjected.  "Ignore her, Skinner, anything else?"  Glaring at Arya, he continued.  "Yes, there is.  He took it back with King from beyond the Wall, the Wildling King.  And Jon Snow is who sent the note.  He is helping the Wildling King, he is one of them now.  Least that is what folks are saying that we heard on the roads.  The note said that he won't be attacking us. Just that no Bolton may come near his property without his permission.  Also, he demands the return of Lady Arya for her wedding."  Ramsay and Arya both stared at him then asked at the same time.  "What?"  Skinner nodded.  "It said for her wedding."  Ramsay asked, "To who?"  And Skinner responded, "To you."

Jon was told by one of the frantic servants, who whispered it.  He went as fast as he could and it was almost too late.  As he leaped off his horse and ran forward, he roared, "Stop now!  Put that boy down!"  The four cannibals stared at him, then one sneered and tossed the young lad to the ground.  Jon walked past the terrified stable lad, not stopping.  He knew which one was the ring leader here, keeping his eyes on him.  When he was almost walking into him, he stopped.  Nearly in the man's face, Jon asked, "What did I say would happen if you were caught trying to eat the servants?"  With that, he kneed the man in his groin savagely, then gave a hearty push.  This caused the cannibal to fall backwards into his own tub of boiling water.  Jon already had his sword out, when the man came screaming out, he ran into Jon's sword.  Jon only wounded him, enough to that he landed again.  In the water that was taking off his flesh, two more weaker tries.  Then the man died and Jon was facing other four.  They were still standing there, just in stunned shock.  "Who else wants to be in the pot?  Or you can untie the boy and let him go home."  One of the men released the boy, none of them were protesting.  Grudging respect and burning hate mixed in their eyes.  "Now, you can clean this mess up.  Then tell the others, I will keep my word.  No raping, no torturing and no eating the servants.  Or you recieve their fate."

How dare they?  Arya was so furious, she would kill every man if she could!  No worry of how she was doing, no, not even from Jon!  It was simply, get married.  Never mind the shock that he was here.  It wasn't to save her, it was to make sure the little girl was properly married?  How dare Jon or Ramsay think they had any say on what she does?  They can both go to the Seven Hells, she will not be forced to play the brood mare!  A tiny whisper in her head asks, If you are with child, what then?  It is true, mothers are not assassins, are they?  What kind of mother would I be, a terrible one.  I would find a good home for it, a family with time to care for a baby.  And yet, Ramsay would never stop chasing me for the babe, would he?  No, she knew that look in his eye and he was right.  That was something even her brothers would hunt her over.  Yet, would she really leave the child to be raised by Ramsay alone?  Or give it to her brothers and let them war with Ramsay?  Let the child be torn apart between two families?  Even she is not that cold hearted, is she?  Arya's second shock of the day came while she was musing her dead end choices.  They had gone to the road, since there was no danger.

Stopping at an Inn near Dreadfort, Ramsay had no trouble getting immediate service.  While he got them a table, Arya went outside to the water barrel, to wash her hands and face.  Reek had finished putting the horses to their feed and stood there.  She assumed he was waiting for the water barrel, probably to drink from it, she thought meanly.  Yet, when Arya stood straight again, he was staring right into her eyes.  He looked more like Theon Greyjoy than Reek suddenly.  Her hand was already on Needle, but when he spoke, she stilled.  "Lady Stark, go home to your brothers.  Marry my master if you breed, then go home to your fucking Stark brothers.  If you don't breed, then go be a great killer across the sea somewhere.  But go away.  He needs Reek, not Arya, not you.  You want to be free?  Then go, run and make every mistake you can.  Go prove what a brave person you are, see where that goes.  Oh wait.  You can just look at me.  I cannot say the name you want to hear.  But I finally figured out what it rhymes with, mistake.  So go away.  Take your mistakes elsewhere.  We don't need you.  Reek needs Ramsay.  Ramsay needs Reek.  Not Arya."  She stood in shock as Reek hobbled inside, to serve his beloved Master.


	55. Answers For Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya muses uneasily while dealing with Dreadfort maid. Ramsay shocks Reek and Theon with his own actions. Mance, Jon and Rickon get nowhere fast negotiating.

Arya said nothing to Ramsay about Reek's words or attitude earlier.  For his part, Reek was his usual cringing self again, paying attention only to his Lord.  Feeling overwhelmed, she quietly ate and went outside as soon as she finished.  When Ramsay and his pet emerged from the Inn, she swung onto her horse and waited.  It was a silent ride to Dreadfort for Arya.  The two repulsive Boys spoke with Ramsay,sometimes he spoke to Reek.  Arya said nothing at all.  When she got her first glimpse of Dreadfort, she shivered.  It looked cold and forbidding, kind of like herself actually.  Ramsay looked at her and she gave him blank eyes.  "Well, what do you think?"  "I will reserve my judgement till I see inside as well.  If it is as cold as I think it is, you best have every fire lit in there."  she grumbled, suddenly annoyed with all of them.  Including herself.  The inside was damp and cold, but not much worse than Winterfell itself was.  On the in case that Arya was pregnant, Ramsay did order more fires to roar.  Arya thanked him stiffly and asked if she had a room yet.  Ramsay smiled and said, "Yes, mine."

"Why the hell would I want to share a room with you?"  Ramsay smiled and responded brightly, "Because we already have shared a room and anyone at Winterfell knows it.  Now everyone at Dreadfort will know it and so will your brothers. Or would you rather sleep with Reek in the kennels?  After all, we do have limited rooms here.  This place has not the splendor of Winterfell, you know."  Reek visibly flinched at the reminder of the kennels, but remained silent.  His eyes remained blank but Arya saw the pain and anger.  She knew all about concealing emotions and Reek was working very hard at it.  Ramsay saw it as well. And was equally irritated and thrilled by it.  "Fine, your room it is then.  Do not get used to sharing it, I plan on leaving as soon as possible.  The second we see that I am not with child, I go.  Now where is your damned room?"  she snarled, sick of the both of them.  Ramsay and his freak pet.  Smirking, Ramsay summoned a servant, who was fast to obey.  Silently, the maid carried the few things Arya had, rushing down the halls.  This unnerved Arya, as it was dark, she needed to scan the corners for danger, yet keep this girl in sight.  "Could you please slow down a little?" Arya asked, raising her voice only a bit.  It might as well have been her bellowing, the way the maid acted!

Instantly, the poor thing froze dead, swayed and whispered apologies.  Then she walked so painstakingly slow that Arya feared she might find out if she were pregnant or not long before she ever found Ramsay's room.  However, she did not wish to startle the girl further.  It makes sense that Dreadfort servants would all share Reek's basic actions concerning orders.  After a moment, she caught herself thinking of how she could change these things here and shook her head.  Why would she bother with that, she was leaving, wasn't she?  Why the hell would she stay?  Even the maddened creature hates her now.  Ramsay had barely tolerated her existence.  Yet, a part of her admits that she enjoyed some of her time with them.  Ramsay was her first in many things.  Would she ever allow another to touch her?  Could she find someone who understood killing and her kind of pleasures?  It did not matter, of course, assassins were far too busy for such trivial things.  Driven to insanity by her own wandering thoughts and slow feet, Arya suggested, "We could move a bit faster if you_" Sighing, she watched as the maid ran ahead.

Ramsay waited until Arya was gone with the most dim witted maid he had.  Even Reek's lips had twitched on that, a small burst of mean pleasure in those eyes.  "It was funny, Reek, you are correct." Reek went pale and panicked upon hearing his Master's words.  "I..I am sorry, Master.  Please forgive me."  Walking over to his trembling pet, he lifted the tiny chin up.  "Grinning or laughing is allowed if is at her expense.  Or at the expense of anyone that we are angry with.  Understand, pet?"  We, he had said we, Theon yelled and Reek said, "Yes, Master, I understand.  Thank you."  Ramsay saw Reek's shock and gratitude, making him steal a quick brutal kiss.  He tried to lean into the painful kiss, but was not fast enough.  "Now Reek, you will sleep in the kennels for tonight.  You may have a blanket and dinner.  I will tell Ben that you are to have your breakfast inside at first dawn." It dawned on Theon that Ramsay was trying to placate Reek.  As if to keep a mistress  happy while the Lord saw to a wife!  This stunned him and enraged Reek, yet made him feel better.  His Master still cared, did not really want to leave his pet behind.  "You are kind to Reek, too kind, Master.  I love you." Sobbing, Reek whispered that he would miss him too.  Theon cringed in shame, but it was more of a reflex now.  A ghost of emotions past.

Rickon was horrified and Mance was pissed. Impressed, but pissed.  "That was one of my best men!  I never said he was a good man, he was the best at killing with a bow and arrow!  You don't believe the fighting is really over, you cannot be that stupid?  Regardless of what happens with Stannis and your Southern folks, White Walkers are coming.  We do not have time for training, not as long as you might think, Jon.  Even the Red Woman says so and you know it.  Add more training hours if you want, open more ale, but do not kill my men.  Cannibals are what they are, they eat fresh human meat.  Where should they get it, Jon?  Or should they starve?"  Grimacing Jon said, "Fine, let them eat the prisoners."  Nodding, Mance asked, "What about when we run out of them?"  Lord Rickon piped up with his opinion then.  "Why don't we have them leave, find their own way to eat and live."  Both Jon and Mance sighed. 


	56. It Was Never Meant To Be This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it has been so long. this is a very small short update to get me moving again..enjoy! i promise there will be much more later.

The great house of Winterfell was full again.  In fact, the last time it was this full King Robert and his court had come to visit.  Jon Snow remembers that as the beginning of the end.  Ghosts were everywhere, cutting through WIldlings and Lords alike, Jon watching them.  He saw a small untidy girl trying to wear a battered helmet climb onto a wagon for a better view.  A handsome arrogant Ironborn grinned and quipped with a beloved first son that was no king yet.  So many other wraiths ran through his memory and Jon found it hard to pay attention.  He was tired of these folk already and if this was how he felt, how did Mance feel?  Rickon tried to be very adult and pretended he was not overwhelmed by it all.  The Lords were put off by the sight of Mance on one side of Rickon and Jon on the other.  Politically, this was a disaster and Jon knew it.  His brother was not old enough nor educated enough to rule the North.  Also, in spite of freeing them all from the Boltons, these men did not feel thankful.  True, the Boltons were fearsome, but as Warden of the North, Roose had done his job quite well.  Now it was in the hands of a young lad who was guided by a Wildling and a bastard deserter from the Wall?  The Northern Lords were quite clear about their concerns.  They felt Rickon should be made a ward of a Northern family till he can rule.  They all felt that the Wildlings and Jon should move on and away.  As far as they can go in fact.

Lord Umber cleared his throat and began speaking, cutting off a potential argument. "The North is quite large, we can find a place for all here.  At this moment, I am confused about another matter.  I would like someone to please clear this up for me and for the other Lords."  His eyes scanned the three at the table in front of him, Mance, Rickon and Jon.  "You said that you had originally come to save your sister Lady Arya. A noble gesture, of course and quite proper.  Killing Roose was understandable, he did kill your brother.  Yet, we hear reports that Lady Arya fled for her life from attacking Wildlings with Ramsay Bolton, her fiance and Theon Greyjoy.  Why would she flee her own brothers, I have to wonder at this.  She found the company of a sadistic monster and a traitor safer than her family?  Folks have seen her at an Inn and the village near Dreadfort.  She is not a captive, is healthy and unafraid.  In fact, we have heard-"

 

"You have heard that I am just as savage as my betrothed.  Have you heard that I killed one of his own whores on a hunt? Did you know that I have killed as many men as Roose himself?  I admit that flaying is not to my taste, torture doesn't do it for me, just killing."  Arya has managed to back Lord Manderly back into a corner and Ramsay simply sat watching.  "Arya, we cannot kill everyone we do not care for, my love." he said, as he fed Reek a small piece of apple.  The knife he had used to carve the apple had been stolen by his betrothed.  Who was now waving it in the Lord's face.  "Did you think because I was almost a Bolton that I would not take exception to hearing how you tried to hurt my brother?  You were going to give that little boy to Roose, weren't you?  Don't bother to deny it, or I will ask my intended to teach me flaying."  The Lord quivered, his many chins shook like jelly and she had the urge to remove them.  "Lady..I..I had to...you do not understand politics...it was not personal!"  Theon and Reek chewed the apple and kept eyes on Ramsay, but Theon screamed a warning.  The burning hatred had died down, it was truly nothing more than jealousy and hurt.  Ramsay, Arya and Reek have tiptoed, stomped and now just walked as a group.  It was clear that they must stick together for now and this Lord was not welcome.  He was an intrusion and strangely, this freakish trio had become bonded against all who were not them.  Before Ramsay could stop her, Arya had buried the knife in the thick throat of the repulsive Lord who tried to sell out Rickon Stark. "He said that Lord Umber was to deliver Rickon to him.  Then this repulsive slug was to deliver my little brother to your father.  Lord Umber just made my list and anyone else who would have dared."  Sighing, Ramsay said, "That would be most of the North, Arya.  Should you go kill all of them?"  Her dead eyes gave no answer.  Reek shivered and Theon thought, she is no wolf any longer.  This was a monster.  Then again, Reek was no longer a wraith, he was not haunted anymore.  Theon accepted that he was a monster too.  A tiny moment, a flash of who he used to be, a thought of who Arya used to be.  It was never meant to be this way, was it?


	57. Is It Goodbye or Hello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has to make a choice, first she wants to make a trip. Reek deals with Ben in the kennels. Ramsay shows mercy to his pet.

Arya stared down at the bloody rag in her hand, not sure if she was elated or just relieved.  A baby would not have been the worst thing in the world. But oh, the complications it would have caused!  I am free then, I can leave if I choose it.  Ramsay had given his word and though Arya knows he lies, he has never yet lied to her. A small rustling sound and with her eyes shut, leaning back into the hot tub, Arya sighs.  "Reek, I know you are there.  Are you hiding or did Ramsay send you to spy on me?"  The whimpered reply of "Both, milady. I am spying to see if you have bred for Master and hiding from Ben."  Grinning to herself, Arya chided him, "Reek, what have you done to upset the kennel master this time?" 

Slowly, the pet emerged from the recesses of the tapestries that cover the frozen stone walls of Dreadfort.  Since he has been back here, all the hiding places have been rediscovered.  Reek was still sleeping in the kennels, so Ben has been using the pet to keep the kennels clean.  This just added to Reek's stress, he already had to serve his Lord all day and most of the night.  Then mornings he is released from his cage to be whipped and ordered about by Ben.  By the time Reek staggers inside the keep to serve, he is so tired and sore already.  His Master has forgiven Reek his stupidity and allows his creature to be with him most times.  Of course, that does not mean that Reek is given any extra favors, though Ramsay often tells Reek he is favored.  After all, Master hand feeds his pet most meals now.  If Ramsay is about then usually his pet is not far, waiting to serve.  Arya knows that Ramsay wants to bring his pet inside the keep again, to sleep.  When she asked why he did not, he told her that Dreadfort men are more violent here.  That the last time he allowed Reek to sleep in the hall here, Ramsay found him nearly beaten to death.  So for Reek's own protection, he must sleep in a dog cage.

"You may tell Ramsay that I am not with child." Arya began to wash her hair and paid no attention to the creature wringing his hands together.  "What...what will you do..milady?" Reek asked timidly, knowing if his Master heard him dare to ask such a thing, he would lose a finger.  Arya did not get surprised by the question, she was no longer surprised by anything with Reek.  "I do not know yet.  Perhaps I should ask you a question instead."  Reek whimpered but waited, shaking.  "Reek, will Ramsay keep his word to me?  He told me I was free if I did not breed.  Will he hunt me down or hold me captive if I try to go?"  Reek began to chew on a finger stub, terrified to answer for his Master.  "Master is kind and honest, he is...he will..." He stammered then stopped, chewing on his stub.  Arya grimaced at him and splashed soapy water into his face. "Stop that right now!  You know what Ramsay would do if he saw you chewing your fingers!  Never mind, Reek, I should not have asked you that.  Go on back to your Master now, tell him what I said." 

Nodding, miserable, Reek limped away after bowing respectfully to Arya.  Reek did his best to hide in shadows, looking about for his Lord.  He tried the main hall, Ramsay's bedchamber, then the study.  No Ramsay there either.  After checking a few other rooms, Reek could either try the dungeons or the yards.  There was no way Reek was willingly going into the dungeon, so he headed outside.  He did not find his Master but Ben found Reek.  The pain of the strap let Reek know Ben was there and his wail made the kennel master smile widely.  "You little shit! Thought to hide from your chores, did you?  I told you I wanted every cage cleaned out, new straw put in all.  Two cages are covered in shit, Reek.  I should make you use your filthy mouth to clean it up!"  Reek sobbed and cowered under Ben's rain of blows.  "Please, I must find Master. I have a message from Lady Arya to give him, please!"  Ben increased the blows upon the creature's back, roaring. "No excuses, little lowdown bitch!  Clean those cages fast or I will whip every last bit of skin off your back!  Faster or I will make you use your mouth after all! Move!"

Ramsay was indeed in the dungeons with Sour Alyn and Skinner.  They had great fun with the few men that had been with Lord Manderly.  Coming back from the dungeons, covered in blood, eyes full of icy joy, Ramsay was whistling.  As he crossed the courtyard he could hear wailing and Ben using his strap harshly. Sighing, Ramsay headed for the kennels, he will release Reek from Ben's service for a bit.  Let his pet help with the bath and perhaps play with his Reek as well.  Seeing Ben walloping Reek without a shred of mercy, as his poor creature tried hard to clean in spite of the beating, it did something to him.  Ramsay began to feel that familiar anger and possessiveness he feels grow.  Reek was crying, pleading, trembling so badly, his skin was covered by his usual rags, but Ramsay could see the damage.  The poor thing was crawling because he could no longer stand.  "Ben! That is enough!" Ramsay snapped, causing Ben to stop and stare, confused. "The little bitch was supposed to clean all the cages and took off hiding instead of finishing his work!" Ben blurted out, seeing the look in Ramsay's eyes.

When Reek peeked up and saw his Master had halted the beating, he was filled with gratitude.  He pulled himself out of the cage and crawled to Ramsay's boots, kissing them, crying.  "Get up Reek.  We are going inside now. Ben, I have decided to change Reek's sleeping arrangements.  For now on, my pet will sleep inside. If you wish him to do chores for you anymore, you will ask me first. Understand, Ben?"  The kennel master simply gave a bow, replying, "Yes, Lord Ramsay." He has been at Dreadfort for a very long time, Ben remembers when Ramsay first came to Dreadfort.  The sadistic little boy has grown into a very dangerous man and Ben would never be dumb enough to cross him.  Satisfied, Ramsay simply said, "Come, Reek." The pet pulled himself to his feet and nearly fell over.  With a very loud sigh, Ramsay grabbed Reek's arm and dragged him into the Keep.  Theon was as grateful as Reek to hear that they were freed from Ben's endless chores and strap.  He meekly kept thanking his Master and telling him he loves him.  

Ramsay ignored his pet's muttering and asked quietly, "Did you do as I had asked?  Is Arya bleeding or breeding?" Reek almost began to chew a finger but his Master's icy gaze stopped him. "She is bleeding, Master.  She saw me and told me to tell you then she...she.."  Impatiently, still dragging his pet along, Ramsay snapped, "Stop stammering and speak, Reek."  "She asked me if you would keep the promise. That she could leave if she did not breed." Reek managed to blurt out, shaking.  Chuckling, Ramsay stopped and grabbed both sides of Reek's gaunt face. Then crooned sweetly, grinning sadistically as his pet. "And what was your answer, little pet?"  Whining now, wringing his hands, Reek whispered, "I..I told her that you were honest and kind...that Master was always truthful, then she sent me away."  Ramsay laughed again and let his pet go. "I bet she loved hearing that.  I suppose I must speak with her soon about her intentions."  Musing, Ramsay started to walk again, Reek lunged forward to keep up.

Arya was standing in Ramsay's room, wearing breeches, tunic, hair freshly cut to her chin.  Needle was on her belt, as well as the crossbow and knife Ramsay had given her.  She looked ready for a hunt or a trip of some sort.  Theon was saddened yet Reek was somewhat gladdened by her leaving.  They could not decide how they felt about it, actually.  They peeked up at Ramsay, only how Master felt would really matter, anyway.  Yet, deep down, Theon wanted to weep for what that little girl has become, yet there was pride to see how she has survived.  A bag was there, on the floor, Reek stared at it, it did not seem to contain regular gear.  Seeing Ramsay and Reek staring at the bag, she grinned and said, "It is Lord Manderly's head.  I plan to give it to my brother as a welcome home present."  Ramsay slowly walked into his room and stood near Arya.  He looked at her from top to bottom and grinned. "I like the outfit, I even like your idea of gifts."  His voice lowered and Ramsay asked, "Are you leaving now? Going to your brothers to join against us? Will I see you in a month, ready to slice my throat and Reek's?"

Shaking her head, Arya smirked at Ramsay, adjusting her belt. "I do not know where I am going yet.  I may go to Braavos, or I may come back here. Right now I am simply going to visit my brothers."  Sighing, Ramsay said, "If you walk into Winterfell, they will keep you there. They will not allow their beloved sister go running about the world, killer or not."  Laughing, Arya startled Ramsay by giving him a quick kiss then grabbed the bag and lightly said, "Oh, that will not happen. I have no intention of staying...no intention of going to the front doors either. I will be back soon."  Reek expected Ramsay to play a cruel trick on Arya but he did not.  Then Arya did another stunning thing, she leaned down, looking Reek in the eyes. "I will be returning, Reek. Try to not get yourself flayed in the meantime. Silly pet of Ramsay's."  A small hand briefly ruffled his tangled locks and he whimpered.  The touch was nice, but Master was possessive, so Reek whimpered and did not respond.

Luckily, Ramsay was more interested in this killer that was a could be wife and did not mind Arya talking to Reek.  Walking over to her, Ramsay turned Arya to look at him. "Are you really coming back here?"  Arya nodded and said, "Yes. I will visit my brothers and return." Tilting his head, Ramsay asked, "Why? Will you marry me? Or is this just your safe camp until you have decided what kind of killer you wish to be?"  Arya pulled away and began to leave, tossing over her shoulder, "It is a safe camp until I decide if I want to marry you, or kill you."


	58. Three Wolves? Or A Wilding, A Boy and a Monster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya goes home.

Jon rubbed his hand across his face and tried to not snap at the servant.  She was so clumsy and slow, even Rickon was rolling his eyes and sighing loudly.  As soon as the fire had been tended and his wine had been poured, Jon asked her to go.  "Thank you for your service today, Violet, you may go to bed yourself now."  He said kindly, as she gave him a bit of a daring look.  Unable to help himself, he grinned back then cleared his throat and gestured for her to go.  Rickon sat on his bed, cross legged, looking more like a boy, less like a Lord.  "We all know you are sleeping with her, Jon.  Why hide it?"  Shocked and discomforted Jon rumbled, "This is not an appropriate conversation for you, Rickon."  Snorting, as Jon took a rather large gulp from his goblet, Rickon countered, "Jon, I am not the little boy you left at Winterfell years back.  I am fourteen, old enough to marry or fight in a war.  It is a discussion I can have with my brother, don't you think?"  "No!" said Jon rather firmly and abruptly, turning red.

"Because what I do during my private time is just that, private.  I would not even discuss this with Mance, who is older than me.  My private time is just that, we shall never discuss it.  If I ever choose to marry..then we can talk of that."  Rickon sighed again but gave it up.  As Jon sat down next to the bed on an old chair, testing it first to make sure it would hold him still.  Rickon looked down at his hands and said somewhat glumly, "Jon, this was a bad idea.  We made a mistake coming here, to Winterfell.  I know that Lord Umber would have given me straight to the Boltons, so would Lord Manderly, who is hiding I guess.  Many of these Lords would have given me up without a second thought.  How could I ever allow them to take me to their homes and train me as a Lord?  They might kill me, or imprison me."  Jon nodded and assured him, "I will never let that happen, I swear it.  Now that I have found you again, I won't ever let you go away or be hurt by another.  I will always protect you, Rickon."

"Do not make promises that you might not be able to keep, Jon Snow." That voice, soft and deadly as it was, they both knew it and turned as one to the balcony.  A slight shadow, of a woman dressed like a boy, no like a hunter and she has a bag in her hand.  On her belt is Needle, Jon sees this and he feels his heart ache.  "Arya! It's you, are you alright?  Look at how you are dressed!  Did you climb up here, how did no one see or hear you?" Ignoring Rickon's babbling, Arya stepped into the room and gave her little brother a brief hard hug.  "I am glad to see you safe, Rickon.  I barely recognize you anymore, brother.  Look how big you have grown now."  Gently untangling herself from Rickon, Arya slowly walked over to Jon, who seemed frozen in his chair.  "Hello, Jon.  I still have Needle, you know.  Thank you for saving Rickon. Thank you for trying to save me as well."  In one movement Jon had her, crushing this strange ghost girl from his past into his chest.  "Arya, for all you have been through, I am sorry.  Yes, I know you have your Needle still.  I also know you have learned how to kill and hunt.  Did Ramsay teach that to you?"

With a wry chuckle, Arya pulls away from her brother and grins into his disapproving face.  "I have learned from many actually.  A Braavos assassin, the Hound, Ramsay and others. I did what I had to in order to survive.  Then I found I was good at it and liked it.  I have a list of those I will kill for vengeance and justice.  Ramsay kills for fun, but mainly enjoys the torture of others..for me it is the killing.  You see why he was a good match for me, in a way."  However, neither Rickon nor Jon seemed to get the joke.  They both looked horrified and she sighed.  "Rickon, speaking of justice, this is for you."  Arya handed Rickon the bag then proceeded to head towards the balcony again.  "Jon, don't even think of calling out for someone to detain me.  I will stay and speak for a moment with you, then I am leaving again.  Just as I came, like I was never here at all.  If you ever had any love for me, you will not attempt to keep me here against my will."  Jon looked at her deadend eyes, her determination and fearlessness.  The words to call out to guards died in his throat.

"I will call out to no one, if you will stay a bit longer, speak with us." he said instead.  Then Rickon pulled the head out of the bag and nearly shrieked.


	59. Time To Howl It To The Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya, Jon and Rickon take some time to be siblings again. All questions are asked, most are not answered.

The reaction to the head was interesting. Jon seemed unwillingly impressed and disgusted all at once. Rickon, once he got over his shock, became a Wildling boy again. He thought it was the greatest, most impressive feat, ever! And that it was a girl, his sister, did not bother him at all. Osha was a fierce woman who fought and was his greatest protector most his life. In fact, when Jon tried to admonish Arya for it stammeringly, Rickon defended her. "Oh, give over, Jon! You would have done the same thing to Theon Greyjoy! Remember, you told me that one night, when you and Mance were drinking! So Arya did nothing different but protect her brother! Are you jealous that it wasn't you that brought me his head?" Jon backed off and muttered, "Fine. We only have to explain why we have this Lord's head now." Rickon and Arya gave him such a look that he turned bright red.

Jon got himself composed and then the three sat on the balcony. They spoke for a very long time, first of family gone. Some dead, some lost and shared stories of them all. Eventually, they talked of their own adventures. Their losses and the few wins. Each of them had halted at some points, changed their tales a little. Yet none of them would admit that there are some things even they cannot share. Too much has happened and trust can have degrees now. Eventually they each caught up to the present. Arya laughed and said, "Our parents would never have seen this coming! The decisions we are making now, they are all based on things they never had to deal with. I bet mother never once looked at me and thought, "Oh dear, someday she will be stuck between being an assassin or marrying a sadistic Lord with a human pet. I must remember to advise her on that." Even Jon had to crack a grin at that one, shaking his head.

Rickon piped up and somberly said, eyes very intense, "Now I must remember that someday Rickon will have to become a Lord of Winterfell. Even thought he will be raised by a Wildling and understand them better. Even though every Lord wants to hurt him. He must have notes from me on how to deal with that." Uneasily, Jon said, "Why do you look so serious and sad?" Tilting his head smiling again, Rickon said, "That is how I remember Father. I was saying it like he would." That shocked both siblings for a moment, they shared a look. After a minute Jon asked his sister, "Well, I cannot decide which sounds worse. Leaving and becoming a faceless assassin means we shall never see you again. On the other hand, marrying the most feared and brutal Lords of the North, that doesn't sound like a safe thing. How do we know he won't get bored and hunt you? Also, almost every single Lord cannot be trusted, will not trust us. To see our sister marry Lord Ramsay Bolton of her free will? The man whose father killed King Robb?"

Arya returned with questions of her own. "How are you going to help Rickon become a true Lord if he does not learn from one? If the Wildlings are the ones who have been honest, have done all they can to help you both..then who should your real allegiance be?"  There were no answers to any of the questions asked, so they chose to evade the subjects. Giggling, Arya turned to Rickon and said, "I heard a wonderful, funny story about you little brother! How a shrieking wild madman version of you chased poor Reek with an axe! You scared him very badly, you know. So bad that the idiot brained himself with a boulder to stop thinking." Jon laughed along with her and added about finding Rickon under the soaked laundry. Rickon turned red, then gave in, chuckling. "Alright, not my finest hour. I wanted so badly to give Jon his head. To prove I could earn Winterfell and it's rule. He was suddenly there and so weak. So terrified and freakishly moving, I had no idea he could get away so well."

Shuddering, Rickon said, "He was like an animal, every now and then going on all fours, to turn corners fast. Theon never tried to fight me or hurt me at all. Just tried to get away and wailed like a crazy person. You say I was a madman?? He was the real madman. Still it was clever of him to dump the basket on me, he really wasn't trying to hurt me at all. I wanted him to turn and fight, I really did, that is what made me so angry. Why I just wouldn't stop trying for his head." Arya cleared her throat and her voice was no longer amused. "Theon Greyjoy is dead. Ramsay tortured and disfigured him quite thoroughly. He believes his name is Reek, he is his beloved Master's pet. Reek has very little memory of who he was before. And yes, he is insane, but he is also harmless. It is amazing when he panics how fast he can run though." She mused, amused again. "Most of the time because of so few toes and the way his legs twist, he can barely walk. He finds it easier to crawl, on a bad day, it can take him an hour just to climb the stairs." Jon and Rickon stared at her as if she had two heads.

Shrugging, Arya looked at them and said, "What? If you had seen this for yourself, you would understand it's funny. I guess I have picked up some darkish humors along the way." Jon said slowly, "How is a man tormented until he has become a deformed madman humorous?" Rickon started to giggle next and said, "Well, Jon when he was running from me, it was funny. His eyes bugged out of his head and he shrieked like a little child." Jon stared at his laughing siblings and sighed. "Children. Dark twisted children is what I am dealing with." Yet he began to begrudgingly grin after a bit. Arya's descriptions of different Bolton folk and of Reek were actually funny. So were Rickon's dramatic reenactments of some of his adventures. Jon managed to make the tones and dialects of each person he had found interesting. For a small magical moment, where luck held everything, the siblings could be at rest. They could let things be amused because they pretended to have the luxury of safety and time.

 


	60. All Masks Ripped Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has a meeting with another person. Something is recalled. Ramsay makes a decision of his own. Reek must face his worst nightmare and Theon uses all of his will one last time. Jon and Rickon finally recieve the backing of a very powerful Lord and Lady.

Ayra waited until her brothers had fallen asleep, before leaving. She was a wraith playing through the shadow, Nothing, No one. And she had forgotten how good it felt. Then it happened, that sign, the one she has been praying for. The one thing to tell her what she needs to be. As she neared Dreadfort, passing the Inn, she hears a quick scream. A yell that someone was dead that was alive seconds ago. Instinct seemed to kick in and Arya's eyes began to track the assassin shadow. Even as Arya lost the sight, she ran silently towards the rocks, clustered high. There he was. A man who she has never seen before, looking at her calmly.

Without a word, Arya walked up to him and reached into her pocket. The man who did not exist held her coin and nodded.  "The ship leaves in two days. We will not wait for you. This must be of your willing choice." Arya took her coin back and held it tightly. "I understand. Two days."

Ramsay had finally reached his decision. He sat at the desk and wrote the damned letter, then sent it off. Turning to his pet, following just behind, he kissed him harshly. "Reek, I was not being kind by this. You know that, don't you? I owe that girl for saving our skins. If she had not led us to Dreadfort, we may have been killed by the Wildlings. So, this is the one favor I can give for her." Reek whimpered and cuddled against his Lord for comfort. It has been such a nice change. Sleeping in the warm room with Master again, it was wonderful, the bed was soft. Reek lay plaint even while his Master bit deep enough to paint Reek in blood. Ramsay licked it all up after, then used his pet every way he could think of. When Ramsay was finally ready to sleep, Reek had been so grateful for the respite. He kissed his Master timidly until he fell asleep.

Arya slipped into the bedroom and stared down. Silently, she began to really look at Ramsay. In the moonlight, asleep, his face was so handsome. Restful, so peaceful and beneath those lids, were such brilliant eyes. Even now, Arya felt a rush of lust go through her. But it was lust, it was a sense of taboo, of adventure. not love. It never bothered her what he did. His brutality was admired by her. Yet, to spend her days as the bloody mistress of the infamous Bolton household? Enemies to her brothers. Can she tolerate seeing Reek skinned and broken down more every day? Children would happen and what kind of parents or legacy do they have?

Ramsay opened his eyes sleepily and saw Arya standing over him. Speaking huskily, voice full of sleep, he asked, "Did you have a good visit with your brothers then? Give Rickon his first head?" Arya nodded, then Ramsay knew, he knew. The sudden movement of Ramsay, startled Reek awake with a shriek of surprise. It was too late and Arya's blade went through Ramsay's neck like butter. But she did it so fast, Reek only saw the line grow and his Master's eyes were fading. Reek opened his mouth in a silent scream of agony, how, why, how can he live without Ramsay? There was nothing, no one left for Reek to cling to. Arya turned to Reek and those dead eyes pinned him down. "What's your name? Say it, say it. Theon Greyjoy. Just say that and it is all over."

But even as Theon surged forth, Reek fought one last time to keep control. "Arya...Master paid a debt for you." Reek sobbed out, lightly patting his Master. Growling in frustration at the broken man, Arya said, "What debt? Reek! What debt, tell me!" But Reek was wailing softly, covering his Master with his own light body. Trying to warm him, wake him. Without Master, he will die, he needs him. Oh please, and that is when Arya yanked Reek off the corpse. She gave Reek a sharp slap and made him look at her. "Look at me! Now, what was the debt that he paid, Reek?" It took another moment for Reek to speak. Arya listened then her eyes came to life briefly. "Swear this was true, not one of Ramsay's games! Swear it. I almost wish I would be here to see that reunion. It may not be ideal, but he is right it is a solution. The Starks can no longer live in a fantasy world of honor and mercy any longer. At least this Lord and Lady, in fact, will straighten Jon out on that. Rickon can learn from this Lord, as distasteful as it may be."

Arya began to head out the balcony, stealing what she needs only. Reek stumbled after her, after seeing his Master still dead. Theon tried over and over to scream out his name but Reek just made sounds. As she went onto the railing, Arya looked back one last time at the broken man. "You either must say your name, or run for your life. Don't stay here without Ramsay for protection." As if musing, Arya said, "I suppose I could bring you to my brothers. I can get them to agree to you staying there as a servant. A disgraced traitor would be killed. But a broken, tortured creature can be shown mercy there. Come then, let us get you to my brothers."

They made it as far as the Godswoods before Reek's legs simply gave out. He sank deep into the snow and shuddered. This was stupid, he will never get there. And how would that be better? Judged and condemned everyday by Northern men. So even as Arya tried to lift him back up, Reek decided to die. A sudden scream raged through the air.  It deafened Arya and caused her to step back. "THEON! THEON GREYJOY, THEON IT IS MY NAME, THEON GREYJOY!" Arya drew needle and stood in front of the half buried, half dead man. "Your name is Theon Greyjoy, what is dead may never die." Came the dead voice, and the dead eyes. Theon cried in relief, the piercing in his heart was wonderful. Because it was the last time he had to feel a blade inside himself. My name, I know it, Theon Greyjoy, Theon Gre-

When Jon and Rickon heard that Ramsay Bolton and his pet were killed, they knew. They will never see their sister again. They knew she was alive, that she need to become something else and they have accepted it.  The Wildlings and the Northern Lords continued to hate each other. Rickon continued to rule with the help of Jon and Mance. They endured and struggled to achieve some form of peace for all.  The South has it's own issues of course, but they are looking now. They do not appreciate another Stark causing a potential war and notes are being sent. Then a grand Lord and Lady arrived. A richly dressed couple with many men. It was not until the woman stood directly in front of Rickon and Jon that they really saw her. Black hair and elaborate yet mysterious and somehow deadly, was their missing sister. Lord Petyr Baelish spoke smoothly to the pair, smothering his wife in a hug. "Sadly, Lord Robin passed away some time back. Since our holdings are in excellent repair, we were able to visit. To honor this request." Jon arched his brow and asked what request.

With tears only barely seen dancing in her eyes, Sansa answered. "Ramsay Bolton said he owed a favor to Arya. He said it was his last request as he knew Arya would kill him soon. It was his one redeeming thing, I guess. I came too late to see Arya now. We heard of a young woman on a ship to Braavos with some very dangerous men. My Lord husband has given me an excellent, if unique training in politics, in holding your home. Protecting it. We shall teach you the same. I will stay until you are ready to stand on your own Rickon."

Sansa was startled to visit the Godswoods and see the frozen corpse of some old withered man. Jon came up behind her and said, "He was frozen there when we found him. Arya must have stabbed him here. It seemed wrong to chop him up to put him in a bag till the ground softens. So I have just allowed him to stay. He always liked this place. Let him rest here until winter ends." It unnerved Sansa that it seemed like Theon was frozen against the prayer tree. She shuddered and started to walk away. It seemed that even in death, the man was still trying to get someone, a God even to take him.

**Author's Note:**

> What if the REAL Arya Stark was brought to marry Ramsay Bolton by force? How would that go down? Shall we find out? Eh, why not? We have a whole long time till next spring, after all? So let us play a game.....


End file.
